The Things You Find Online
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: Takes place between Cajun Spice and Ascension. Rogue's friends are worried she's spending too much time alone, so they take matters into their own hands. Just a lot of way off-base fun from my strange mind. T-rating for safety's sake. Lots of Remy, too.
1. A Clandestine Meeting Of The Minds

_**A/N: This thought occurred to me while I was bidding on an item, so I decided to run with it. I thought it sounded fun, even though it is incredibly far-fetched. I know that this normally isn't done, but I decided to run with it anyway. Consider it thinking outside the box. ;) I've also played with Rogue's age just a tad.**_

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I don't own ebay or PayPal.**

Amara and Jubilee furtively cast glances in either direction before softly knocking on Kitty's door. They are quickly phased inside, where Jean is already waiting.

"Okay, like we are meeting like this because we just _have _to do something about Rogue. Even though she has control now, she is still, like totally alone. We _can't_ have that!" Kitty declares emphatically.

"But isn't that completely hot Cajun guy, what's his name again...?" Amara inquisitively looks at Jubes.

"Gambit." Jubes answers succinctly.

"Yeah, that's who. Anyway, isn't he interested in her?" Amara continues.

"We can't let her go out with _him_, he's still an Acolyte!" Jean looks at the two as if they have lost their minds.

"Yeah, maybe so, but you have to admit that the guy is totally smokin'." Kitty chimes in.

"Well....I guess so, in that bad-boy-conceited kind of way." Jean concedes. "But we shouldn't encourage any kind of a connection between them."

"Okay, so how do we get Rogue to go out on a date? Most of the guys here are intimidated by her." Jubilee points out.

"True. She hasn't shown any interest in them. That's why I've, like called us here. I have an idea that I totally need to run by you. I know it's crazy, but, like it just might work." Kitty gazes at them expectantly.

"Tell us, Kitty. She really should begin living her life, now that her ability doesn't control her anymore. We promise not to be too judgmental." Jean smiles gently and lays a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kitty takes a deep breath and jumps in. "Maybe what we need to do is find a guy for her." Kitty suggests.

"How do we go about doing that?" Amara asks.

"Yeah, shouldn't we let her find her own guy?" Jubes inquires suspiciously. "I mean, what if we pick the wrong one?" She continues uncertainly.

"Well, like maybe it will motivate her to totally go out more often." Kitty replies emphatically, concern for her best friend overshadowing her common sense.

"We've established that she needs to get out more, now can we get to your idea? Scott and I are going out in an hour and I still have to get ready." Jean informs her with minor impatience.

"We can auction off a date with her for Saturday night." Kitty proposes.

The three stare at her incredulously.

"You think we should sell her to the highest bidder?" Jean asks skeptically.

"Just for, like one date. We can place the date on ebay and totally just narrow the bidders to the guys in the area. We give, like no names and only general details about her. The site is already linked to my PayPal account, so we can specify that payment only be made to that."

"That's all fine and good, but what do we tell Rogue?" Amara queries worriedly. They've all seen Rogue in a nasty temper and it is definitely not a pretty sight.

"Like....I think we shouldn't tell her." Kitty replies hesitantly.

"That will go over really well when she _does_ find out about it." Jubes responds sarcastically.

"Hmm....maybe this will be worth the risk of facing her wrath." Jean seriously ponders the idea.

"It's not like we have another option." Amara reluctantly agrees.

"Alright, then let's get this posted and hopefully watch the bids roll in." Kitty grins as she opens her laptop and accesses the site.

"Okay, like how do we describe this?" Kitty opens the right screen and gazes at them questioningly.

The girls discuss their choices with the description and all the other details. This is the final product:

_Available One Night Only: A date with an auburn-haired, fun-loving beauty. The highest-bidder (NYC area men only, please) will go out with me on Saturday night at Veronique's. I will be waiting out front for you. I'm 18 and 5'8". I love dancing, singing, motorcycles and reading and am a martial arts expert with several black-belts. Serious bidders with PayPal only. I'm doing this on a dare from my friends, but the date is definitely valid. ;)_

"I can't believe you lied about why this is posted!" Jean stifles a giggle as she reads over 'Rogue's' description.

"What else is 'she' supposed to say? Like, 'I don't date much.' or 'I'm a mutant who has just gained control over her mutation'? Yeah, right, like _those _sound soo much better." Kitty snorts derisively.

"Post it." Amara prods Kitty, smiling all the while. "I wanna see those bids start coming in!"

"Uhh...I think Rogue's session is ending now." Jubilee observes warningly as she glances at her watch.

Jean takes charge as Kitty hurriedly posts the 'sale item'. "Rogue will probably assume that we're just up to our usual gossip, so act natural. Don't say anything about this, guys." She advises them cautiously.

They sit on Kitty's bed and discuss the happenings around the mansion as Rogue saunters by, unaware of the plans being made in secret.

All the girls breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"Okay, like we don't tell_ anyone_ what we're doing. If word gets to her, it could totally be disastrous." Kitty gazes at each one solemnly.

"Agreed." The others state in unison.

_**Hehehehe....the words 'sneaky' and 'under-handed' come to mind, here. As I've said above, this is not a serious story. Just a far-out there bit of fun!**_


	2. I'm Being Watched Out For, Alright

_**A/N: Wow! I am loving the response I am getting from this story. I seriously have the biggest smile right now! It just goes to show you that weird really does work for you. XD Thanks to Elfowlgirl and k-hunter2000 for putting this in their Story Alert and to PhoenixCAJ for adding this to Story Alert and Favorites! And another one to tenchi13, Irual and idon'twritejustliketoread for adding this to Story Alert. Also to Psychoanxiety for adding this to her favorites. I think that's everyone, for now. Y'all rock out loud!**_

_**XOXOheartAmy:**_** I am just cheering (quietly, it's 2 am) that I already have a Story Alert! Thanks so much for that and your review. Hehehe...that's pretty much a foregone conclusion ;). Not sure on exactly how, but trust me, it will. **

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Oh yes, just something my weird little mind thought of as I was perusing eBay one day. It just sounded too good to resist, so I didn't! XD I've been laughing as I write this. I can't wait to do another chapter.**

_**XxXFairy QueenXxX and Courney Summers: **_**Thanks for adding this to your favorites and Story Alert. I will try not to take too long on updates. If things work out, the next chapter will be up tonight/tomorrow. I'm so happy that you both think this sounds great! **

_**Lucida Lownes:**_** Aww yay! Thanks for putting this on story alert. Hopefully, I won't disappoint! ;) Now what would give you ****_that_ idea, I wonder.....? *gives an innocent face***

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Hehehe...just a little something from my strange mind. Yeah, we know they would, but they better keep their running shoes on, just in case.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yes, it definitely is, but it just seemed like too much fun to resist! **

Rogue has finished her DR session for today and she is going to her room to shower and change. The session was a rough one, since Bobby decided to re-program the training sim, placing them in an old B movie horror flick. They'd spent the time chasing giant frogs. She's decided that she's going to torture, then kill Bobby. Maybe after dinner.

Walking down the hall, she notices the door to Kitty's room ajar. _"Must be another gossip session."_ She muses to herself and grins wryly. She pauses just outside the door and hears the latest on Tabby's date with Pietro.

"Like, can you believe she wore _that_ outfit?" Kitty giggles.

"Yeah, there was hardly anything to it!" Jubes declares humorously.

Rogue shakes her head and stifling a chuckle, continues to her room. After she has dressed, she takes her Dean Koontz book and heads outside to sit under 'her' tree. She reads for a short time, but has trouble getting into her book. Her thoughts turn to her recent 'trip' to Louisiana, courtesy of Gambit. Even though he went about enlisting her help in the wrong way, she saw that his intention was honorable. Besides, they'd had fun while she was there. She'd missed the South fiercely and being in New Orleans brought back some good memories for her.

But there is something more. On that trip, they connected. He was the first person who even came close to being able to relate to her, given that they were both adopted for the personal gain of others. Sure, the X-Men are her family, in a sense, but none of them really understand her in quite the same way.

She'd made a mistake in telling him that she didn't care what he did when she was getting ready to leave. Rogue knows this, now. Secretly, she was hoping that he would ask to join them, since Magneto has disappeared, but her heart sank when he chose to go with Jean-Luc instead.

For awhile, the others had left her alone, giving her the solitude she needed in order to cope. It was during this time that she gained control of her mutation. Right before her 18th birthday, she had one last growth-spurt and that was when it happened. With a smile, she recalls that day:

_Dani Moonstar had just recently joined. At breakfast, Rogue took her gloves off to thoroughly enjoy the cinnamon roll out of the batch that Jean made the night before. Kitty had volunteered, but at the looks of abject horror on the students' faces, Jean offered to 'help', which meant having Kitty fetch ingredients for her, while she did the actual mixing and baking._

_Anyway, Dani, unaware of Rogue's absorbing ability, had reached over, touching Rogue's uncovered hand. Needless to say, Rogue was horrified, knowing the end result. When nothing happened, that horror gave way to astonishment. She immediately went to Professor, seeking an answer. He explained that with her last growth-spurt, her mind had also matured, allowing her mutation to be fully-developed. She was so overjoyed that Kitty managed to talk her into a shopping spree for all-new shirts, shorts and dresses. She even bought a swimsuit, since she was planning to spend a lot more time swimming._

Rogue's thoughts return to the present. Ever since that day, the girls think that she needs to start dating and 'living her life'. They don't realize that she's happy where she's at right now. Not only that, but there just aren't any guys around here that she really even wants to go out with. She chuckles to herself at the realization that most of them seem to be afraid of her. She has given them good reason to be, since she has threatened them in one way or another. It also works in her favor that they know that she will carry those threats out, if provoked enough.

What the girls don't understand is that she's already interested in someone, but he's many miles away.

Well, she _was_ happy.

Rogue sighs and gathers her book to go back to her room. Opening her night stand drawer, she removes the Queen of Hearts card he had given her and gazes at it, remembering when he had slipped it into her hand. He had no idea of what he was saying when he told her that she 'had people watching out for her'. _"Yeah,"_ she thinks wryly to herself _"they watch out for me, all right. More like watching my every move!"_

Rogue quickly comes to the conclusion that she's going to have to take matters into her own hands, in order to save her sanity, or what's left of it, anyway.

Now she just needs a plan.....

_**Next chapter we will catch up with Remy. I promise, hilarity will eventually ensue. These two chapters are just catch-up ones. Oh, this story also won't be as long as my others. Just lettin' y'all know. :)**_


	3. Wanderings Of The Mind And Body

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Oh, just you wait and see! ;) Now we play catch-up with Remy.**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**Yeah, her friends mean well, but....you know how it is. :)**

_**ColorCoated: **_**Awesome to have this in your Story Alert! Get ready, cuz' you will in this chap!**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Okay, here ya go! Wouldn't you? ;) Of course, one has to reason whether they would've let him go in the first place. I know I wouldn't, but that's just me! Hehehehehe......**

_**scotthasapoleuphisass: **_**How's this for a quick update? Haha... I will try to make this as long as I possibly can. We'll see how it turns out. :)**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: ***_**wicked laughter* Oh yes, there will be trouble! ;) True, their hearts are in the right place, they're just not thinking right, is all.....hehehehehe.....**

Funny how a man thinks he is making the right decision, only to be constantly reminded of how _wrong_ said decision really is. Remy shakes his head ruefully, tuning out Jean-Luc's voice as they sit in yetanother briefing for his next job.

At one time, thieving was all he knew in his life, being raised in that profession. He used to get such a thrill out of breaking into top-secret facilities who called their security systems 'fool-proof'. Yeah, right. He'd proven them incorrect, time and time again. A song comes to mind as he grins wryly to himself: _The thrill is gone....._

Then there was the whole fiasco with Bella Donna. To say that she was persistent in marrying him was putting it mildly, at best. After years of her attempting to get him to the altar, she thought she had finally succeeded, only to have those plans canceled once and for all when he'd informed her that he was moving away to take an offer that had been extended to him and he didn't know when, or even if, he would be back. She was furious. The Thieves Guild made the decision that it would be in everyone's best interest if she didn't find out he was back. He agreed wholeheartedly, for it was while he was on assignment in New York, that he met _her. _

He remembers their first meeting as if it were yesterday. Mags had pitted his 'Acolytes', as he called the four men working for him, against the X-Men and Brotherhood. He'd noticed her with her team-mates. She had an unforgettable figure and that hair! Auburn with white streaks framing her emerald eyes, set in a porcelain complexion. Easily the most beautiful creature he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her fight. The femme could move, he had to give her that! Then she'd decided to come after him. Now _that_ was fun. He knew she would realize that the King of Hearts card he'd given her would detonate in a matter of seconds. He'd nearly given into temptation then and there and kissed her, but quickly remembered what would happen if he did. He did find out eventually, when she broke into their place and kissed him, stealing his abilities. The girl was a knock-out kisser! He definitely wouldn't mind feeling those full lips against his again. It was well worth being rendered unconscious.

After that whole mess with Apocalypse being released, he watched Rogue from afar, just to make sure she was doing alright. Something about her drew him to her. He didn't know how to explain it, wasn't sure he wanted to. All he knew was that he saw her withdraw even further into herself. This deeply concerned him. He wanted to help, but knew he wouldn't be welcome at the Institute by anyone, including her. So he took matters into his own, more than capable, hands.

The opportunity came about, when word came from Henri that Jean-Luc was abducted by the Rippers. A plan took shape in his mind. Rogue could absorb the information he needed in order to rescue the patriarch. He had no idea what he was thinking in rescuing the bum. The only reason he kept Remy around was for his powers. All Remy knew, was that _someone_ had to do it. It would also serve the purpose of getting her away from everyone, if only for a short time, just to have some fun and relax a bit.

Anyway, he waited until Rogue was on her way to school. He heard what Kurt said to her and saw the hurt on her face, as well as felt it. He had to restrain himself from leaping out from his place and punching the guy, but decided to stick to the plan at hand. After being sure that she was alone, he waited until she walked by and grabbed her, giving her a good dose of knock-out gas that would make it easy to transport her to the freight train, due to arrive at the station in half an hour.

He smiles, recalling her ire as she woke up and found herself with him. After their little tete a tete, with her attempting to throw him off the train and him responding by threatening to blow the boxcar up, they'd actually had a semi-normal conversation. He saw her face brighten as he informed her that they were headed to Louisiana and allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. As they walked along the streets of New Orleans, alive with the Mardi Gras festivities going on around them, they'd had more time to talk and just get to know each other. If these were more normal circumstances, he'd definitely enjoy her company a lot more. As it was, he had a lot on his mind with his mission.

Just as he thought, Julien and his goons were out for the night at their favorite spot. Predictably, the second they saw him, they'd started a fight with him. Of course, according to his plan, Rogue touched Julien, absorbing everything he needed to know.

He surmises that they'd really found common ground while cruising Blood Moon Bayou to get to the Rippers' stronghold. Both were adopted into homes with less than honorable intentions. He knew all about the incident with the Mystique 'statue'. She isn't aware that he was there that night, keeping an eye on her, as usual. Remy understood where she was coming from. She'd been used by the woman more times than she could count! But then again, he was using her, too. She was angry when she'd made that discovery. So angry that she walked away from him. He didn't know it would hurt so much, having her leave him like that. Imagine his surprise when, after freeing Jean-Luc, Rogue came back at just the right moment to help them get away. Then the X-Men showed up. She'd decided to go back with them, but he stopped her at the last minute to give her one of his Queen of Hearts. It would give her something to remember him by. He wonders, not for the first time, if she still has that card. She'd given him something to remember also, when she forgave him and told him that "...he'd done the wrong thing for the right reason."

Jean-Luc clears his throat, bringing Remy's thoughts back to the present.

"Alrigh' Remy, w'at's goin' on in dat min' o' y'rs? Seems like y'r wand'rin' mo' an' mo' lately. Did y' ev'n 'ear w'at I was sayin'?" He inquires in a peeved tone.

"Desole. Oui, I 'eard. Y' wan' me t' break in an' get de blueprints, den explode de computer lab wit' de rec'rds. Oui, I know w'at y' wan' done." Remy answers, boredom evident in his voice.

"D' y' t'ink y' can keep y'r min' on it, o' do I 'ave t' get someone else t' do it?" Jean-Luc asks scornfully.

Remy pauses a moment before answering. This would give him the perfect reason to leave. He's been wanting to for some time now. The Guild life just isn't the same for him, anymore. He formulates his response carefully.

"Oui, I s'ppose y'd bett'r fin' someone else." At the other man's shocked expression, he continues. "I can' do dis anymo'. I 'ppreciate all y've done by givin' me a 'ome an' all dat, but I gotta go fin' m' own way."

As Remy rises to make his exit, Jean-Luc queries slyly "Dis wouldn' 'ave anyt'in t' do wit' dat femme who was down 'ere not t' long ago, would it?"

Remy gazes at him cryptically for a moment, then turns to go to his room and pack. He's going to do what he should have, long ago.

_**I know, I know, the end part isn't characteristically Remy. I was just trying to justify his leaving, although he doesn't really need a reason. Please don't shoot me for that! XD What will the next chapter bring? Who knows, hehehehehe.........**_


	4. Let The Bidding Begin

_**A/N: On eBay, the person who placed the item up for auction can read the names of the users who are bidding.**_

_**Dwatts1027: **_**Thanks so much for adding this to your Story Alert and Favorites! :oD**

_**Lucida Lownes:**_** Come to think of it, they ****_do_ share similarities, but I didn't do it purposely. I really don't think it will take too much for him to win her over, especially in light of what her friends are doing. ;)**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yeah, he is. Hmm.....I will have to think on that a bit. We'll see what happens. XD**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I understand. I was pretty tired myself, last night. Anyway, I appreciated that you enjoyed reading things from his perspective. :) Sounds you had quite a day, yesterday! Me too. Time for fun back at the Mansion.**

_**Irual**_**: So do I! The more the better, in my opinion. :) I agree with you on everything that you wrote. I really hope it does become one of your faves! So did I as I was writing it!**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Aah...so you've found me again! ;) Awesome that this is in your Favorites. Hehehe...I'm having a lot of fun with this one and you will definitely see more Remy.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Ooh, another one in Favorites and Story Alert! You know, I hadn't really thought of it, but perhaps there will be... As for Pyro, I'm not sure. I think as I write, so I'll say maybe, right now.****;D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Yeah, I know it wasn't, but I was trying to follow Evo-verse (sort of). I'm glad you liked it anyway. :^D**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

The posting is drawing quite a bit of attention among the single young men all around the area. The bids rise on a continual basis. Even the mansion's male residents aren't immune to imagining what this young woman looks like. Many of them have put in bids, also.

A shout of frustration is heard from upstairs. "Aw, I can't believe I've been outbid again!" Kitty hears Bobby shout.

She giggles and opens her laptop. Logging into eBay, she enters the My eBay page, which shows the items she is watching. She raises the bid on the necklace she wants and glances at Rogue's posting. Her eyes widen and she quickly logs off, running upstairs. On the way to her room, she summons Jean to bring Jubes and Amara.

Kitty logs back on and the other three girls join her around the computer.

"Wow!" Amara whispers in amazement.

"Who knew she would generate this kind of attention." Jean states, astounded at the amount she's already up to.

"Yeah, and there's still five days of the auction left." Jubes points out incredulously.

Kitty giggles and points to a name. "Like, look at this. Can you guess who placed that bid?"

"Hmm...icedude51. Very subtle, Bobby." Jean says drily as the other girls laugh, but Jubilee stops abruptly.

"Hey, wait a minute! He is _so_ dead." Her eyes narrow angrily as she stalks out of the room to confront him. Jean telepathically stops her before she can get any further.

"Jubes, stop! You've only been out with him a couple of times, right?"

"Well...yeah. Why?"

"Because if you start getting all possessive on him now, you might scare him off. You don't really know him that well, yet. Besides, the way he spends his money on video games and fast-food, do you really think he has the money to raise his bid much higher?" Jean reasons, then continues: "You can't be confronting him now, anyway. It would tell him what we are doing and he would make sure that Rogue knew what we are doing, in his own way, of course."

"What do I do, then?"

"Well, you could watch him for any telling behaviors that he may or may not be interested in you. When you do go out, observe how he acts around you. Take what you learn and decide from there." Jean advises.

Jubes sighs. "Okay, but I still don't like the idea of him bidding on Rogue, even if he won't win."

"Just remember, he doesn't know that it's Rogue he's bidding on." Jean lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, at the Brotherhood house, Pietro checks out the new listings and snickers.

"Hey guys, you've gotta see this! This chick just posted herself in an auction. She calls herself 'beautiful', but what if it's one of those things that turns out to be the complete opposite?"

"But what if she actually is?" Toad chimes in. "Wouldn't we be missin' out, yo?"

"Whoever she is, she's really raking in the bucks." Lance whistles appreciatively.

"Yeah, I pity the man who wins that one." Pietro snorts contemptuously, unaware of who the unidentified girl is.

"Aw, the bid's too high!" Toad complains. Since John, or Pyro as he prefers to be called, started dating Wanda, he's been looking for that 'special someone'.

Coincidentally, the Australian firebug and Wanda return from their date and note the gathering around the computer.

"'Ello, what's this mates? Is it time for the Victoria's Secret fashion show already?" John queries, getting a scorching glare from Wanda, as blue energy streams from her hands, throwing him into the nearest wall.

"No need ta get jealous, luv! Ya know that you're the only one for me." He extracts himself from the rubble as Wanda rolls her eyes and joins the others at the computer. She reads through the posting, then reads it more carefully a second time. Without a word to anyone, she runs upstairs to make a call.

While all this is happening, Remy locks the door to his new apartment and heads to a familiar location. Parking his bike a short distance away, he walks to the grounds and smirks. _"I see that they haven't updated their security yet." _He thinks to himself and leaps over the ledge, with the assistance of his bo-staff. He looks toward the tree where Rogue likes to sit. She isn't there, so he ventures a guess that she's in her room. He remembers which window is hers and finds the nearest tree. Her window is open and he can hear her singing along to "Unbreakable". Grinning to himself, he settles in and gives her a lingering once-over. She has just returned from a DR session, so she's still in uniform. _"Ooh, Roguey sure looks tres belle. She looks even better than when I left her. Her hair's longer and that body's only gotten better!"_ His eyes take on a glow as he observes the young woman.

Suddenly, the music is shut off and he can hear her cell phone. He listens in to the conversation and is aware of the concerned feeling he is getting from her. She disappears into her bathroom and he takes it as his cue to leave, for the time being. Before he does, he leaps over to her balcony doors, sliding a small object between them. He knows where she is going. Perhaps he would make an appearance.

_**Next installment: A meeting takes place. What will transpire? **_


	5. An Evil Plan Ensues

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Yes, we all know that he thinks of it as 'looking out' for her...hehehehe. It just wouldn't be Remy if he wasn't. ;)**

_**drummerchick66:**_** Chaos will indeed ensue! When Rogue finds out, there ****_will_ be trouble...bwahaha. XD Yay! This is one of your favorites!**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**Alright! This is in your alerts and I'm one of your favorite authors? The awesomeness is just astounding. :D I'm so happy you like it, so far.**

_**courtneykutie:**_** That answer will be revealed in a later chap...maybe. Where she is going will be revealed now. Hehe.... ;)**

_**roguelover231: **_**Yay, this is in your favorites! I love ROMY too, obviously. :^D**

_**scotthasapoleuphisass: **_**Hahahaha....that's all I will say on the subject. XD**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**LOL! Yeah, that song fits rather well. *snickers* Just wait till they find out. ;D**

_**SiennaRaven87: **_**Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites! Sweet!!! :)**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Jubes is gonna be more careful around Bobby for awhile. No, he hasn't. He hasn't had a chance to look, since the first thing he did upon moving back was to spy..I mean, look out for Rogue. Don't worry, he will find out. ;)**

_**Aquaof the 4:**_** Thanks muchly for adding this to your faves! :D**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Read on and see....;) All of your musings will be discovered in this one.**

Rogue emerges from her bathroom and heads to her vanity to apply her make-up. Glancing toward the balcony doors, she spies something stuck between them. There is only one person who would be daring enough to climb onto her balcony from the _outside_. She removes the object, finding it to be another Queen of Hearts card. Smiling to herself, she crosses her room and places it in her drawer with her other one.

Just as she is grabbing her purse, the full meaning of that card strikes her. _"Gambit's back and he's been spying on me again!"_ Her first response is to get angry, then she grins ruefully. "Listen ta me, I've been wantin' him ta come back an' now I'm gettin' mad 'cause he is. I jus' might have ta surprise him sometime soon." She murmurs to herself as she leaves the room.

As she walks down the hall, she runs right into Kitty, who is just coming out of her room. Rogue is immediately suspicious at the look of surprise mixed with evasiveness from Kitty as she closes her door.

"Oh! Like, hi, Rogue." Kitty greets almost nervously.

"Hi. Why're ya so nervous, Kit?" Rogue gazes at her warily.

"Um, no reason, really. Uh...coming Kurt!" Kitty calls out and dashes down the hall. Rogue folds her arms across her chest as she gives Kitty a strange look. She then continues down the hall, only to come upon Kurt.

"Weren' ya jus' callin' for Kit?" Rogue asks him, becoming more suspicious by the minute.

"No. Vhy vould I? I just got home." He answers in befuddlement.

"Okay, things are gettin' weird aroun' here. Tha usual suspects have been meetin' more than normal an' a lot a tha guys have been practically glued ta their computas. When I get back, I'm gonna get ta tha bottom a this!" Rogue promises threateningly.

"Vhere are you going?"

"I'm meetin' Wanda uptown. She says she's got somethin' ta show me."

"Logan von't like zat you're meeting her." Kurt warns.

"Logan's jus' gonna have ta deal with it." Rogue retorts and strides out the door.

Rogue parks her new Harley in a space and enters the small shop, ordering an iced latte, since it is the middle of summer. Wanda is already at a table with her netbook open. She waves Rogue over and darts an odd look at the man in the corner. He's been reading that paper ever since she arrived several minutes ago.

Rogue sits across from her and sips her drink.

"So how's life at Mutant Manor?" Wanda jokes.

"Weird." Rogue answers.

"Isn't it always?"

"I mean more than usual. Tha 'gossip gang' meets more than eva an' tha guys are always on their computas an' complainin' about bein' outbid. I'm beginnin' ta think that I'm tha only sane person in tha place!" Rogue rolls her eyes and takes another sip.

"Well, I have something here that might explain what's going on." Wanda taps a few keys, then turns the machine toward Rogue.

Rogue reads the description and nearly chokes on the sip she just took. She swallows then laughs out loud. "Now, why would someone sell themselves on eBay? Isn' that takin' things jus' a bit too far?" She shoots an amused glance at Wanda, who isn't laughing.

"Read it again, more carefully, Rogue." She requests softly.

Rogue reads it more thoroughly a couple more times. Understanding begins to dawn.

"This sounds a lot like...._me._" She states, horror-stricken at first. Wanda watches her expression become enraged.

"Veronique's _is _in town." Wanda observes, becoming angry for her friend. She can tell that Rogue is beyond furious by the way she is breathing and sitting very still.

"How could they do this ta me? What have I eva done ta them?" Rogue whispers hoarsely, rage and hurt warring with each other.

"You mean...the 'gossip gang' did this?" Wanda's eyes widen with comprehension.

"Had ta be. Who else would do this?" Rogue answers dully.

Wanda gazes thoughtfully out the window for a few minutes.

Folding his paper carefully, Remy is going crazy with the strong hurt and fury he feels coming off Rogue. _"Now would be a good time to make my appearance."_ He thinks to himself as he rises and walks over to the girls' table.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles. Min' if I join y'?" He inquires, looking directly at Rogue.

Rogue slowly gazes up at the man who is constantly in her thoughts. "Why're ya stalkin' me, Gambit?" She questions in annoyance.

"'M not stalkin' y', cherie. 'M jus' lookin' out f'r y'." He argues idly as he seats himself. Wanda smothers a grin as she passes Rogue a knowing glance. Wanda is the only other person who really knows about everything that happened on that trip, since certain housemates were too judgmental or too gossipy.

"So what brings you back to boring Bayville, Gambit?" Wanda queries interestedly.

"I 'ave m' reasons an' de name's Remy LeBeau." He glances at Wanda, then resumes staring at Rogue.

"So what were ya doin' on my balcony, Remy?" Rogue questions with a wry grin.

"Jus' lettin' y' know I was back. I see y' got m' callin' card." Remy grins in return.

"Uh-huh. How long are ya stayin' this time?" She asks with a trace of sarcasm.

"Depends on 'ow well t'ings work out f'r me 'ere." He answers with a small smile as he sips his drink.

"Hmm...why don't you give us your take on this?" Wanda asks as she slides her netbook over to him.

"Sounds a lot like y', Roguey." He replies as he reads it again.

"That's 'cause it _is_ me!" Rogue whispers harshly, careful not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Who would do dis t' y'?" He asks her disbelievingly.

"Some nosy people who think I can' get my own date." She answers angrily.

"We're thinking it's some of the girls that she lives with." Wanda informs him.

"Maybe we need t' teach dem a lesson, non?" Gambit is wearing a decidedly wicked grin.

"Jus' what did ya have in min'?" Rogue questions shrewdly as she and Wanda lean in closer.

"Go on like y' don' know w'at dey're doin'. If dey wan' y' t' 'ave a date, den we'll give 'em a date. I say b'tween de t'ree o' us, we make sure dat we en' up winnin' de auction. No doubt, de filles 'ave a plan t' get y' t' Veronique's f'r y'r date wit'out lettin' y' know exac'ly why. 'Ere's de bon par' t' de whole t'ing. Y'r date will be Wanda."

Both girls stare at him incredulously, then crack up laughing.

"You know, that's so demented it just might work! I like how this guy thinks." Wanda gasps out between laughs.

"Yeah! That'd get them ta leave me alone. I like it!" Rogue giggles.

"T'oug't y' migh'. Now, 'ow 'bout we meet t'morrow? I noticed y'r belle bike out dere, Rogue. 'M t'inkin' we should go ridin' t'get'er. I missed y'." He states seriously with a smoldering gaze directed at her.

Rogue is speechless for a moment. Wanda nudges her under the table. "Oh! Yeah, sure." She replies shyly as she gives Wanda a dark look.

"Bon! I'll meet y' 'ere at...would 1:30 be fine wit' y'?" He questions solicitously.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine."Rogue responds quickly, wide-eyed with shock.

Remy makes his exit with a coy wink aimed at Rogue. Wanda chuckles wickedly.

"Looks like you _can_ get your own date, after all." She muses humorously.

_**Here ya go. I updated earlier than usual! :D**_


	6. I Can Dress Myself, You Know

_**xdreamernumbuh4: **_**I thought you might like that little tidbit with the Aussie. :) Yeah, I listen to a lot of Christian bands and I forgot to put that it is performed by Fireflight. Thanks for reminding me.**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**You don't have any idea how happy you make me when you write that. :D**

_**Lucida Lownes:**_** Generally, I like to try to update as quickly as possible. Hehehe...in Evo-verse, I believe it isn't nearly strong enough. Go figure! I give Rogue a strong accent, too. ;) Yes, much plotting is underfoot! **

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Oh yes, another one of my little twists. Makes you wonder how many more there will be....hmm. ;D And I quite agree. He is quite unpredictable.**

_**Irual: **_**Total freakin' awesomeness! I'm on your fave stories. =D Just you wait! **

_**Aquaofthe4: **_**Sweet! Another one in fave story. :)**

_**roguelover321: **_**If you don't get a shout-out on here, then I will send you a PM if you have an account. My way of saying thanks for reviewing. :D Here's more for ya.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**I was gone again last night, so I figured I'd post early. Evil chuckles abound. ;D**

_**Jamie Hook:**_** I know, I've been giggling as I write this. The girls are gonna get theirs. Yeah, we all know that Remy just loves to stalk er-watch out for her. Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert. :D**

_**Jessie07: **_**Hold on for more insanity! Yay! Another Story Alert. XD**

_**IndigoTearDrops: **_**Your review totally made my night! Love that it's in your Favorites, too! :))**

_**Fruit Case: **_**Okay. Here ya go! :)**

_**Madame Star:**_** I think it's cool that you like this. My next story will be more of a serious one. Woo-hoo! Another Story Alert! :D**

_**RealRogueGirl: **_**It's just a preference of mine, nothing more. ;) Glad that you enjoy it, aside from that. Having Wanda 'buy' the date was a devious twist of mine. I thought it sounded like a great way to get the three back, for starters. **

_**courtneykutie: **_**Absolutely! Remy just happening to 'run into' her just added to the insanity! XD **

_**xXWingedWerefoxXx: **_**Yes, yes he is. Quite a diabolical genius! Aah...what a moment that will be. ;)**

_**sofimac16: **_**Happy you love it and added it to Story Alert and your favorites! :D**

The next day, as Rogue prepares to leave for her afternoon with Gambit, there is a knock on her door. Opening it, she finds the four schemers and she effortlessly slips into her role.

"What'cha want?" She asks in her normal, everyday tone.

"Well, we thought that you might like to come with us on Saturday night. We're going to have a girls' night out and we're dressing up to go to Veronique's for dinner." Jean informs her.

"Oh, thanks for thinkin' a me, but I'd ratha not go. I have a new book I'd like ta get started on."

"Like, c'mon, Rogue! You never go anywhere. All you do is totally stay home. This will be, like totally fun. Please, Rogue?" Kitty gives her the famous 'half-pint' eyes and Amara joins in.

"For ya infamation, I do go out. I jus' don' go ta tha same places that y'all do an' I like stayin' here." Rogue answers with an edge to her voice.

Jubes jumps in: "There's nothing wrong with staying home. We just wanted you to come with us, is all." She says placatingly.

Remembering the plan, she pretends to relent. "Alrigh', I'll go. What time do I need ta be ready?"

"We can, like talk about that while we're shopping for new dresses." Kitty bounces excitedly.

"I can' go. I've got plans this aftanoon."

"Aw, can't you like, go another time?" Kitty inquires plaintively.

"Sorry, Kit. They're already made an' can' be canceled." Rogue gives her a small smile.

"It's okay, Rogue. Just meet us at the restaurant at 7." Jean tells her, then turns to Kitty. "Let's go, Kitty. If we want to get in on the good sales, then we need to get going." Jean gives her a meaningful look. The girls leave and Rogue waits a few seconds before following them.

"But I wanted to pick out a totally hot dress for her to wear that night!" She hears Kitty complain, then Jean replies:

"Pick your battles, Kitty. At least we got her to go."

"I wonder what her date will look like." Amara muses aloud.

Rogue snickers as she heads back to her room to grab her helmet.

Riding uptown, she spies a Harley parked in front of their meeting place. She enters the coffee shop to find him at a table, staring right at her. A small thrill courses through her at the sight of him in jeans and a red T-shirt, his trench coat slung over the back of the chair.

"Bonjour, Roguey." He greets her with a heart-stopping smirk.

"Hi, Gambit. Ready ta go?" She asks him with an inquisitive gaze.

"Anytime y' are, cherie." He answers as he stands and grabs his coat. As they exit, he opens the door for her, then they ride toward the country.

After riding for some time, they decide to stop at a roadside picnic area. They sit under one of the larger trees, where Gambit takes out his cell phone.

"Why don' we check de postin' an' put in a bid?" He questions Rogue slyly.

"Ya know, I think we should." Rogue agrees mischievously.

He accesses the mobile site and whistles appreciatively at the amount. "Y've got t' see dis, Rogue."

She looks over and her eyes widen. "Holy crow! I'm up ta $200 already?"

Gambit chuckles wickedly and puts in a bid for $205, which is outbid. After a couple more entries, he finally gets the high bid at $215.

"We'll see 'ow long dat lasts. Seems y'r a popular item." He teases her.

"Not funny, Remy. How would ya like it if ya were the one bein' auctioned off? Wait a minute, ya'd probably be tha type that would like that kinda thing." Rogue mutters.

"It would be fun t' see jus' w'at I'd get." Gambit muses humorously.

"Money-wise or date-wise?" Rogue retorts.

"Bot'."

"Ya'd go so far as postin' it yaself." Rogue jests.

"Now dere's an idea!" He wiggles his eyebrows playfully at her.

"Did I call it, or what?" Rogue asks herself wryly.

"S' would y' bid f'r me if I did?" He questions her with an impish grin.

"Maybe a penny." Rogue shoots back banteringly.

"D' y' enjoy woundin' dis po' Cajun?" He passes her an injured look.

"Aw, ya wan' me ta kiss it an' make it all betta?" Rogue retorts, realizing too late what she just said, as a decidedly evil smirk overtakes his features.

"Dat _would_ make me feel much bett'r, cherie." He states coyly as his eyes begin to glow.

"Uh-huh, I bet." Rogue answers with a smirk of her own.

"Dat so? Jus' w'at're y' willin' t' bet dat it would?" he questions her as she slaps a hand to her forehead.

"Will ya stop with tha kissin' already?" She shouts with frustration.

"Y'r de one dat broug't it up." He points out merrily.

"Oh, jus' shut up, Swamp Rat!" Rogue growls as she turns her back to him.

"C'mon, I wan' a repeat p'rfo'mance o' de one y' gave me befo'." He purrs in her ear.

"I was unda Mesmero's control." She answers observantly.

"I know, but y' still quite a kisser." He gazes at her with smoldering rubies.

"I ain' gonna kiss ya, so knock it off befo' I knock ya out!" She threatens as she becomes more annoyed by the second.

"Maybe I wan' y' t' knock me out, non?"

"If ya don' quit it, I'm gonna leave." Rogue grabs her helmet and stands to leave.

"D'accord, I'll be'ave. I'll try t' anyway." He grins at her as he grabs her hand.

"Alrigh', but this is ya las' chance." Rogue warns him as she sits again.

"'Ave y' run int' y'r friends since yest'rday?" He queries playfully.

Rogue laughs. "It's jus' as ya said they would do. They invited me ta go out ta dinna with them that night. Ya'll neva guess where."

"Veronique's" He answers with a knowing grin.

"Right. They wanted me ta go shoppin' with them taday. Said they were gettin' new dresses for their 'girls' night out', they called it. I didn' fin' out til they were leavin', that they were even gonna pick out my dress for me. Like I can' pick out my own clothes." She tells him indignantly.

"Y' could always go naked. Really shock 'em!"

Rogue can't help it, she dissolves into a fit of giggles. "Only ya would think a that, Remy. I live with guys too, ya know."

"Oui, but none o' dem would know 'ow t' 'andle a femme like y'. He says seductively, causing her heart to race.

"Yeah...well-" She sputters, completely at a loss for words.

"Meet me t'morrow." He gazes at her intently.

"I can'. I got DR sessions all day." Rogue informs him, disappointment evident in her tone.

"Dey mus' work y' 'ard dere."

"Yeah, they do, but I'm also learnin' ta be one a tha instructors."

"W'at 'bout de nex' day?"

"Maybe. Here, I'll give ya my phone numba so ya can call me an' we'll see." Rogue writes her number down and hands it to him.

"Merci. Now I'll give y' mine, jus' so y' can call me an' tell me 'bout all de ways y'r goin' t' kiss me." He teases as he does the same.

"Remy! Ya've gotta be tha mos' annoyin' man on tha face of tha earth." Rogue yells in total exasperation.

Remy chuckles darkly as they climb onto their bikes for the trek back into town.

**I shall end it here for tonight, as my mind is blanking out on me right now. XD **


	7. Oh, The Things You Hear

_**Mucho apologies! I had this done, but my internet connection decided that it wasn't going to work, so I couldn't upload it. **_

_**Thanks go out to Laceylou76 for adding this to her favorite stories and aiRo25 for not only adding this to her faves, but also for putting this in Story Alert. :) The awesomeness just keeps on comin'!**_

_**sofimac16:**_** Are you now...? ;) Hehehehe.....**

_**Madame Star: **_**I quite agree, it is the best kind. XD Oh yes it shall! **

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**I think that the best part of any Romy is the bantering. That is always fun. :3**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Ah, yes. The date. That was so much fun to write. And their little plot to get her to go shopping with them flopped. Love that, too! :) I am looking ****_so_ forward to reading your next chapter.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**I believe that flirting is what Remy does best. She might exact a bit of payback, but the girls will survive. :D**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**I imagine she will, since Remy will probably take up flirting by phone. Haha! ;)**

_**Jessie07: **_**Hehehe....that is gonna be sooo much fun! XD**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Thank you! Hope you keep enjoying. :D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**How true, how true. On all counts...lol! XD**

_**roguelover321: **_**You got it! =+)**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Hang on and see. Might not happen right away, but......;)**

_**roguey21:**_** Glad to see that you're back and you're enjoying this one. More fun on the way! XD**

On Thursday, two figures stealthily make their way into the decidedly feminine room, decorated in shades of pink.

"So where do we put this thing?" Rogue whispers curiously.

"'Ow 'bout und'r 'er desk. Dis t'ing 'as a bon range, so we'll be able t' 'ear ev'ryt'in' dey say." Remy gives Rogue a devilish grin as he adheres the small microphone underneath Kitty's desk. The two share a conspiratorial look as he pulls a small black box out of his pocket.

"Okay, 'ere's y'r amplifier, s' y' c'n 'ear w'at's goin' on in de chaton's room. Dis switch 'ere turns it on an' dis button on de side is y'r volume." He stands over by the desk and they test it out. Voices in the hall alert them.

"Quick! We need ta get outta here before they get back." Rogue tugs on his sleeve and leads him back to her room. It turns out to be a false alarm, just some of the boys heading the other way.

"Didn' know y' were s' anxious t' be alone wit' me, cherie." Remy smirks flirtatiously.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "I'm not. I'm jus' takin' ya in here so ya can leave tha way ya came in."

"Why don' y' jus' admit dat y' wan' me?" He asks in a low tone as he moves closer to her.

"Why don'tcha get away from me, before ya end up in tha med bay?" She retorts threateningly.

"Might be wort' it t' get y' t' touch me." Now he is just inches from her face. Rogue's breath hitches in her throat. She's fantasized about this moment ever since she came back from New Orleans. His arms encircle her waist and just as her eyes close, the door is flung open, framed by an angry Logan.

"Gambit! I knew I smelled somethin' suspect in here." Logan snarls ominously as he unsheathes his claws.

Rogue steps in front of Remy. "I invited him here, Logan!" She whispers harshly as she motions for him to close the door.

"What's he doin' here, Rogue?" He questions her suspiciously. "And why didn't he come ta the front door like every other visitor that comes through here?" The glare is turned toward Gambit.

"Yeah, right! An' have him get greeted in tha same way ya jus' did? Sure Logan."

"There are rules ta be followed. You know that." He growls.

"Uh-huh, y'all wouldn' let Wanda come. I know it wouldnt've been any different with Gambit, even though there_ are_ no more Acolytes, I might add." Rogue informs him a tad facetiously.

"Rogue, he _abducted_ you and then used you!" Logan argues in disbelief.

"Ta help him rescue his fatha an' he apologized." Rogue responds.

"He could've asked for help."

"An' would ya have let me go?" Rogue looks at him expectantly, already knowing the answer. "Neva min', I already know. Lemme make my point here an' now. I'm gonna keep seein' my friends wheneva and howeva I wan'. I'm old enough ta make my own decisions on who I wanna hang out with, an' ya ain' gonna change my min' on that. Y'all are jus' gonna haveta work it out with yaselves." Rogue crosses her arms and matches Logan's glare with a defiant one of her own.

"What do you have ta add ta this, Gambit?" Logan dares him.

"Jus' dat if I wan' t' see Rogue, den 'm goin' t'. Won' let y' o' anybody stop me." Remy states in a maddeningly calm voice, enraging Logan all the more. Logan advances menacingly toward him and Gambit smirks at him.

"Y' ev'r seen w'at a kinetic charge can do t' metal? It ain' pretty." He says idly as he gives Logan a challenging glance.

"Alrigh' ya two, knock it off! I don' wanna be attractin' tha attention of everyone else here." Rogue raises her voice as loud as she dares.

"Desole, cherie. I'll see y' t'morrow." He passes her a cheeky salute, then disappears out of her balcony.

"I don't like this, Rogue."

"Logan, rememba what ya said when I firs' joined? Ya asked me if ya'd earned my trust by now, or not. Well, now I'm askin ya tha same question. Do ya trust my judgment or not? Have I earned ya trust?" Rogue gazes at him intently.

"Ya got me with that one, Stripes. Whatever Prof says, I'll go along with it. Doesn't mean I have ta like it, though." He shoots her a dark look.

Rogue recounts the conversation with Professor to Wanda later over the phone.

"Yeah, he said that it was fine with him if I saw Remy as long as I was careful. Logan didn' like that too much."

"He's always been a bit overprotective where you're concerned. I've noticed that." Wanda replies.

"He's jus' gonna haveta stop it an' let me make up my own min. I like Remy." Rogue states firmly.

"I've noticed that, too." Wanda says teasingly. "So, did anybody else find out about your visitor this afternoon?"

"No, an' that's a miracle unto itself. Oh...they're meetin!" Rogue turns up the amp as the girls gather around the computer.

"Like, wow! Rogue's up to $275 and we still have til tomorrow evening to go." Kitty says in amazement.

"No, no, look Kitty! It just went up again. To...$300!" Jean replies in complete shock.

"What's the name on that bidder?" Jubes asks interestedly.

"Let's see....it's pokerface78." Amara informs the group.

Rogue laughs into her pillow. She had the amp where Wanda can hear it.

"That wouldn't happen to be a certain tall, good-looking Cajun, would it?" Wanda inquires slyly.

"Looks like he got in his daily bid." Rogue giggles.

"So, what do you think they're going to do with the money? Kitty's having payment transferred to her PayPal account, right?"

"Hmm...ya bring up a good point, Wands. We might haveta check inta that one."

"I'm sure that Remy would be more than happy to do that for you. By the way, Toad was going to bid on you until he saw how high the bids already were at that point." Wanda chuckles wickedly.

"Thank God for small miracles." Rogue shudders. "An' quit teasin' me about Remy."

"Why? I like how he always turns up wherever you go. It's about time you have a boyfriend."

"Now ya sound like them. Yeah, he's a boy an' a friend, but one and one don' always come out ta two."

"Aah...but I'm pretty sure that he thinks of himself as more than a friend." Wanda observes.

"I ain' gonna talk about this anymore. I'm gettin' a headache, so good night."

"Sweet dreams....about Remy." Wanda retorts lightly.

"Yeah, whateva." Rogue answers, but Wanda can't see the small grin on her face.

_**He might have relented with Rogue, but that doesn't mean he will with Gambit. ;D**_


	8. Denial Isn't Just A River In Egypt

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I agree, it is a lot of fun! I'm still figuring out the money question.**

_**sofimac16:**_** Yeah, I know. Dont'cha just hate that? Ya gotta wonder about those super senses, sometimes.**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**I just love your pen name. And thanks bunches! Yay, an Author Alert!!!!**

_**Madame Star: **_**The name 'Logan' is synonymous with 'uhh-oh'. Don't you agree?**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**I figure that with Remy being a thief, or ex-thief, perhaps, he would have easy access to that kind of stuff. I'm glad you liked that part. And yes, Logan really does...hahahaha! On the bid, I remain mum.**

_**3Blue3Moon3: **_**Coolness! Thanks so much for adding me to your favorite authors and this story to your favorites and Story Alert. Bella Donna may, or may not appear. It depends on whether I can figure something out, considering we are on Friday now. We'll see.**

_**ChicaDeLosOjosCafe: **_**All I will say on that is....mayyybeee. And yes, Rogue is. We all know she is...hehehehe.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Thanks and here's the update!**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Is he, now? I'm pleading the 5****th on that one. As for her being in denial...absolutely! Ha!**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**That line was one of my 'last-minute flashes of inspiration'. I get those a lot, as I think out the chapter as I write. The only reason Toad was going to bid was just to get a date with ****_someone_ and maybe to try to make Wanda jealous. As if that would happen.**

_**ColorCoated: **_**Yes, Remy wants his Rogue. Wanda sounded the alert, just as any good friend would do and it just wouldn't be a good Romy without any bantering. Somebody had to outsmart the girls and who else but R&R, with the help of Wanda could actually pull it off. Ohh yes, I loved writing Remy threatening Logan. One of the few who can and get away with it.**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Hehehe....that was fun. You know Wanda would say that.**

**_xXWingedWerefoxXx:_ I quite agree on that and thanks muchly! **

Rogue meets Wanda outside the mansion gates on Friday morning. After enduring breakfast with the four chatty girls, she's ready to get away from the insanity, even if it is shopping. _"Well, at least it isn't with Kitty. That girl can go all day!" _Rogue muses to herself as she gets into Wanda's car.

"How was breakfast with the gossip gang?" Wanda asks facetiously.

"Ugh...all they kept talkin' about was how great tamorra night was gonna be an' how much fun we were gonna have." Rogue replies, affecting a high-pitched tone.

Wanda laughs wickedly. "Well, we _are _going to have fun, but they have no idea just _how much_ and that it will be at their expense.

Rogue smiles devilishly. "That'll be fun. I can' wait ta see tha looks on their faces when they see ya out there waitin' for me." Rogue rubs her hands in a 'Mr. Burns' fashion and murmurs: "Eeexcellent.", causing Wanda to laugh out loud.

"I see John isn't the only Simpsons devotee." She observes humorously.

"Ya got that right! I found out that Remy likes 'em, too. He tol' me that he an' John used ta watch it all tha time jus' ta torque Magneto off. They even had Pete join them a few times, but he jus' didn' get tha show."

"Sounds like you and Remy are really getting to know each other." Wanda states playfully.

"If ya tell anybody this, I will fake amnesia. I promise that!" Rogue threatens. "I think I'm really startin' ta like Remy."

"Girl, I think you're past the 'starting to' stage. I've seen the way you look at him." Wanda passes her a telling look.

"Jus' whaddya mean when ya say ya've seen tha way I look at him?" Rogue questions indignantly.

"Oh, nothing much. Only that you look at him like you've been starving for a year and he's a sirloin steak with all the trimmings." Wanda says idly, even though there is a huge grin on her face.

Rogue flushes beet red and hotly objects. "I do not!"

A dark chuckle escapes Wanda as she retorts. "Yes you do. I must say that I don't blame you, though. The guy is ripped _and_ incredibly hot! I wonder if I can get him to notice me." Wanda asks thoughtfully.

"Hey! Remy's mine!" Rogue yells in outrage, then stares at Wanda, open-mouthed as realization dawns on her of the trap Wanda just neatly placed her in.

"Ha! I knew it!" Wanda gloats triumphantly as Rogue crosses her arms and glares out the window. "Oh, don't worry about it. I like the Aussie firebug. Don't ask me why, though. I mean, at first, he was just to keep Toad at bay, but somehow he's really grown on me. Maybe it's his craziness. He's so unorthodox, so...completely mad, I just want to...never mind." Now it's Wanda's turn to go scarlet and Rogue to chuckle.

"So ya like Pyro, huh?" Rogue asks tauntingly, giving Wanda a taste of her own medicine.

"I just said so, didn't I?" Wanda growls, then chortles. "Listen to us. Afraid to admit that we're interested in a couple of guys. I'm all for 'what's said in the car, stays in the car.' How about you?"

"Agreed. We don' need those two findin' out before we're ready ta tell them. Then we'd never get a moment's peace."

"I didn't know you did, since Remy's been back and all."

"He'd be even worse if he knew." Rogue replies assuredly.

"So, what happened when the two of you were doing your little 'spy mission'?"

"Obviously, we got the hidden mic hooked up or I wouldn've been able ta tell ya what they were talkin' about las' night. Anyway, I pulled Remy inta my room so he could leave, only ya know how he is. He started flirtin' with me as he jus' loves ta do an' then Logan busted in on us." Rogue explains succinctly, leaving out one glaring detail.

Wanda groans loudly. "What is his deal? Does he not want you to have a life of your own? I know you think of him as like a father figure, but c'mon! At least most fathers give their daughters _some_ freedom in their choices. Okay, so what happened next?"

Rogue glances at her, then remembers that Magneto had Mastermind replace her memories of him, so she really doesn't recall how controlling he was.

"Well, he started by threatenin' Remy, then started yammerin' about how there are rules an' how Gambit shoulda come ta tha front door. That's when I pointed out ta him that he wouldna let him in if he came that way an' then I tol' him that I could choose whoeva I wanted as my friends 'cause I am an adult now an' that he couldn' stop me."

"Ooh...I'll bet that went over really well with him." Wanda smirks then motions for her to continue.

"Ya got that right, but tha best part was when Remy threatened _him_ about what kinetic energy could do to metal."

Wanda gazes at her incredulously. "Does Gambit have a death wish or something? And he lived to flirt with you another day?"

"Yep! Then I asked Logan whetha he trusted me."  
"Wow! The ten million dollar question. So, what did he say?"

"He said that I got 'im with that one an' that he would agree with Professa's decision."

"Which was...?"

"He sided with me. Logan didn' like that too much, but he's jus' gonna haveta let me live my own life."

"Your Prof's not a bad guy. If I didn't have to babysit that bunch I live with, I might consider joining you. Pietro's enough of a handful for two babysitters, but I digress." Wanda rolls her eyes with a small grin.

"Ya should consida it. It'd get ya away from Toad." Rogue points out.

"Good point, but what about John? I'm not too sure he'd want to live the life of an X-Man."

Rogue snickers. "Can ya see Logan's face if John actually did join?"

"About the same as it would be if Gambit decided to." Wanda grins.

The girls share a good laugh as they get out of the car.

They try a couple of different stores, only to find nothing Rogue deemed suitable. At the third shop, she finds the perfect deep purple dress. It fits perfectly and is duly purchased and carried to the next one, where they find a pretty pair of sexy sandals.

"We're going to downplay the goth look just a tad." Wanda explains. "Now let's go pick out your make-up. You're going be so foxy, the other girls will be jealous." Wanda assures her smartly as they head to the cosmetics counter.

After the shopping is finished, Wanda drops Rogue off at home and says slyly: "See you tomorrow, Rogue. Or should I say, date?" Rogue chuckles and takes her purchases inside, where she runs right into Kitty.

"Like, why didn't you ask me to go shopping with you? I would've totally been happy to help." Kitty gazes at her with hurt written on her features.

"Kit, ya had DR when I lef'. I jus' wanted ta get it done an' ova with. Besides, ya tastes aren' tha same as mine. We would've argued tha entire time an' ya know it." Rogue observes, while trying to placate Kitty.

"I suppose so, but I still would've, like come with."

"I'll make it up ta ya, Kit. We'll go nex' Saturday, jus' tha two a us." Rogue offers with a friendly grin.

"Like, okay!" Kitty exclaims, immediately brightening at the prospect of spending all of next Saturday with her friend.

That evening, there is a knock on her balcony door. Rogue can't help it, she smiles to herself as she opens the doors.

"At least ya knocked, Swamp Rat." Rogue teases as she grabs her purse. He effortlessly makes his way down and waits as she descends from the tree limb outside her window.

"Why didn' y' wan' me comin' t' de fron' door?" Remy asks, slightly confused.

"'Cause I don' wan' anyone knowin' we're goin' out tanight. Although I tol' Professa." Rogue informs him with a grin.

"Y' jus' wan' t' keep me all t' y'rself." Remy passes her a naughty look.

"Remy, do ya evastop flirtin'?" Rogue queries, but with no ire in her voice.

"Only w'en 'm serious an' sometimes not ev'n den." Remy replies cheekily.

"What am I gettin' myself inta?" Rogue asks herself as Remy chuckles.

"De time o' y'r life!" Remy states grandly.

"Don' ya wish!" Rogue jests as she jogs ahead of him just a bit, giving him a great view.

"_Ooh, w'at dat femme does t' me. Makes me glad I came back 'ere."_ Remy thinks to himself as he quickens his pace to catch up to her.

"Y' ready f'r t'morrow nigh', cherie?"

"As ready as I'll eva be. Did ya win tha auction?"

"O' course I did! Y' t'ink I would let jus' any homme bid on y', Roguey?" Remy asks in disbelief.

"So what was tha final bid?" She questions curiously.

"$500." Remy states proudly.

Rogue gazes at him, wide-eyed with shock. "Ya paid $500 for a date ya not even goin' on?" She queries in amazement.

"Oui. It be wort' it t' put de filles ov'r de edge wit' shock, non?" Remy answers amusingly.

" I wish I could see their faces right now, which brings up an interestin' question. What are they gonna do with all that money? It doesn' seem right that I'm tha one goin' out on tha date, but I don' get any a tha money."

"Y' bring up a bon point, Roguey. Makes me wond'r t'." Remy muses as he puts an arm around Rogue's shoulders and they walk in companionable silence, each lost in their own musings.

Back at the mansion, the four 'perpetrators' of this insane scheme are gathered for the last time around Kitty's computer, taken completely by surprise at the amount on the screen.

"$500 dollars!" Amara stares at the screen, unable to move.

"So who's the winner?" Jubes asks as she tries to catch a glimpse.

"Oh wow, it's pokerface78!" Kitty practically screeches, then promptly quiets, so as not to draw any undue attention.

"Ooh...I wonder what he looks like." Jubilee responds with a dreamy expression on her face. "I wonder if he's hot."

"We will find out tomorrow night, ladies. Now we have to figure out how we're going to get her to stand outside by herself, so he will know she is the one." Jean tells them. The four put their heads together and work out details.

Remy waits while Rogue makes her way back inside, then gazes at her for a moment before taking his leave. He wanted to come in and attempt that kiss again, but decided against that, knowing that she needs time to prepare for tomorrow night. With those four filles accompanying her, she was going to need it! Besides, there _will_ be other times. He will personally see to that.

**Sorry y'all, no kissy tonight. Don't worry, her goth look will not go completely out the door. She's just going to soften it a bit.**


	9. I'd Do Anything To Avoid A MakeOver

_**A/N: Thanks to SunshineGirl177 for adding this to Story Alert and her favorites and to melificent78 for adding this to Story Alert. I just love that! This chap and the rest will be slightly A/U.**_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Oh yes, it is smokin'! Remy can be quite possessive when it comes to Rogue. ;)**

_**Lucida Lownes:**_** Yes, it was time (way past, if you ask me) to get some stuff out in the open. If I decide to make this story a bit longer, that well-muscled Ruski might make an appearance. Hmm....ideas.....:3 So do I!**

_**3Blue3Moon3: **_**I'm considering it......;D I think that would get them to leave Rogue alone quite effectively.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Hehehe.....we'll see. The expressions would be priceless!!! XD**

_**J-TeamEdward2010: **_**How true, how true. :D**

_**ColorCoated: **_**I thought about doing that, but then figured nah, make them suffer just a bit longer....hehehehe. She's getting to it. ;)**

_**Madame Star:**_** Still thinking on the money sitch, but thanks for the suggestions. I didn't realize that I did that. Thanks for catching it. I usually try to be more careful with that, but sometimes it slips past my notice. :)**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Yeah, I got to thinking about it and figured that the four of them would get along the best, when it came right down to it. Happy that it works for ya! ;)**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights and Fruit Case: **_**Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! 8D**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hmm....interesting question. ;D**

_**Crazyjess09: **_**Hehehe...thank you! And thanks for adding this to your Story Alert. :D**

Just as Rogue attempts to relax on her bed and read, there is a knock on her door. She huffs impatiently and answers it to find Logan glaring at her.

"Where were ya Stripes? The girls were lookin' fer ya an' came for me when they couldn't find ya. That was three hours ago. Wait a minute," Logan sniffs the air around her. "you were with Gumbo, weren't ya?" He growls angrily.

"An' so what if I was? Las' time I checked, I didn' haveta go through ya every time I wanted ta go out." Rogue observes irately, then heaves an irritated sigh. "Look." Her tone softens slightly. "I appreciate everythin' ya did for me. Ya've helped me in so many ways, but now ya've gotta start lettin' go. I really like Remy an' I'm not gonna stop seein' him jus' 'cause ya don' trust him."

"I don't want him hurtin' ya, Rogue! I've been around his type. They take what they want and then leave." Logan argues emphatically.

"Logan, that's for me ta decide. I see somethin' different in him, like maybe, just maybe he's serious this time. At least, that's what I wanna believe."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then I'll deal. My point is that I can' have ya fightin' all my battles an' pickin' an' choosin' who can an' can' come inta my life. I'm an adult now an' ya gotta start treatin' me like one." Rogue states firmly as she walks over to her dresser to pull out a clean camisole and sleep shorts.

"If Gumbo hurts ya-" Logan snarls menacingly.

"Then _I _will hurt him myself." Rogue interrupts and gazes at him directly.

Logan rams a hand through his hair. "Point taken." He gruffly concedes.

_Saturday_

Rogue takes her Harley out for awhile to escape the girls, who all of a sudden decide that Rogue needs a make-over. The thought of those four determining how she should look is enough to keep her away until there is just enough time for her to get ready.

She pulls into a Sonic and orders some lunch, enjoying her leisurely day, when she spies a familiar face. Well, it's kind of hard not to notice him, since he's several inches taller than the patrons. Rogue isn't sure how she should react until he spies her and gives her a shy smile and waves. She is put at ease and joins him at his booth.

"Hello, Rogue. It is good to see you." Piotr states quietly.

"Hi...Colossus, is it?" At Piotr's nod, she continues. "So what brings ya back ta Bayville? I thought ya were in Russia. At least that's what Remy tol' me." She grins at him.

"Remy's in town?" Piotr looks surprised.

"Yeah, he's been here close ta a week now." Rogue informs him.

"That is good to hear. I was in Russia, making sure my family was safe after this thing with Magneto. He had one of his henchmen holding them. That was the only thing that kept me working for him. I think it was the same for the person holding them captive, since he wasn't there when I returned. They are fine now and I will be joining the X-Men. Has Remy joined yet?"

"No, but I'm hopin' he will."

"I think he will. After we met all of you, all he could do was talk about you. He was always looking for you whenever we were out. He drove Magneto insane with his constant searching." Pete says with a smile.

"Is that ya bike out there?"

"Yes, it is. I kept it in storage, knowing that I would be coming back."

"Okay, ya can ride back with me, although I'm warnin' ya, I'm not in a hurry ta get back."

"Why is that?" He questions in bewilderment.

She tells him the whole story, even the part they have planned for tonight.

"_You _are the woman that auctioned off the date?" He asks in shock.

"I am, but I didn' do that. That was the other girls I tol' ya about. Now they wanna give me a make-over before tanight. That's why I'm stayin' away." Rogue explains slyly.

"Oh. Well, I do not have to be there until 4."

"Perfect! Then all I haveta do is fin' a way ta sneak pas' them an' get ready."

After they are done eating, they ride around until it is time to go back to the mansion. Rogue climbs her tree branch and sneaks back into her room and quickly steps into her bathroom before someone can intrude. She dries off and sits to do her make-up when Professor calls her _-Rogue, come meet our newest member.-_

Rogue smiles and answers _-If it's Piotr, then we've already met. I was tha one who brought him back here.-_

_-Ah, I was wondering how he managed to find his way here with no assistance. Thank you for doing that and you do not have to come down this time.-_

_-Thank ya, Professa. I gotta get ready for our girls' night out. Please don' tell them I'm back, or they will have me lookin' like a completely different person.-_

_-That's right, that is tonight, isn't it? Well, have fun and do not worry. Your secret's safe with me.-_

_-Thanks an' believe me, I will.-_

Rogue chuckles to herself and continues to apply her make-up. She has lightened up on it just a bit, making it look a little more natural. Paying attention to her hair, she brushes it til it's shining and falling over her shoulders. She removes her dress from its hanger and slips it on, then puts on the sandals.

"_Man, I look hot!"_ Rogue grins as she looks at herself in the mirror, the purple, form-fitting dress accentuating her curves. _"Too bad Remy won't see me, but I guess I will just have to wear this another time." _Rogue muses to herself. She is excited to leave and descends the stairs.

Ray whistles. "Wow! You look great. Where are you going dressed up like that?"

"I have ta meet tha girls at Veronique's." Rogue replies. "An' thanks, Ray."

"Wanna go out next weekend?" He asks hopefully.

"Sorry, Berzerker. I'm already seein' someone, but don' tell anyone or I'll come afta ya. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah. The word's mum!"

"Good boy." Rogue tosses him a saucy grin as she sashays out the door.

Ray allows himself the pleasure of watching her leave, then realization strikes. "Veronique's? It couldn't be." He runs upstairs to inform the other guys of his revelation.

Rogue drives to the restaurant and waits outside for the others. Little does she know they are already there and watching to see who her date is. They wait in Jean's SUV, parked down the street, out of Rogue's vision. When it gets close to seven, they get out and slowly make their way to the restaurant, keeping their eyes trained on Rogue.

Rogue spots them and stifles the laugh that tries to emerge. "They are so obvious, it isn' funny." She says to herself as Wanda comes up beside her.

"Could they be any more transparent?" Wanda laughs lightly as she watches their faces change from anticipation to horror. She swallows her laughter.

Jean is the first to approach the pair. "Don't tell me you're her date, Wanda." Her throat is dry.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." Wanda passes her a cheeky grin. "Your concern over Rogue is touching, but don't you think she is capable of finding her own date? Putting her online? I don't even want to know what you were thinking when you thought up that one. Good thing for her, I saw the posting and just knew it was her. By the way, doesn't she look fantastic? Her date will most assuredly agree with me."

"If ya not my date, then who is?" Rogue asks warily.

"The one who had the highest bid, silly." Wanda winks at her and leads her inside.

Kitty speaks up. "You look beautiful, Rogue." She compliments with a note of apology in her voice.

"Thanks Kit." Rogue tells her quietly as she suddenly understands what this means.

Remy stands as he sees Wanda arrive with Rogue and the schemers.

"It can't be!" Jean is outraged. "Why are you here?" She asks dumbly.

"'M pokerface78. I s'ppose I should be t'ankin' y' f'r givin' me de perfect opportunity t' be wit' Rogue, o' p'r'aps I should be angry at y' f'r puttin' 'er online as if she is a piece o' merchandise. T' me, she is far mo' dan dat, an' 'm glad dat Wanda tipped me off, s' I could be de one t' win. Who knows w'at kin' o' homme Rogue would've ended up wit' ot'erwise. Did y' ev'n stop t' t'ink o' dat?" He moves over to Rogue's chair and seats her. "Now, if y'all don' min', I 'ave a date wit' de mos' belle femme I've ev'r seen." He sits down and picks up the menu.

Rogue can't stop staring at him. He is impeccably dressed and looks positively gorgeous.

"Ya had this planned all along, didn' ya Swampy?"

"Oui, wit' 'elp fr'm Wanda. Turns out she 'as a date 'erself t'nigh'." He grins mischievously and gestures toward a table not too far from where they're sitting. Wanda is engrossed in conversation with John.

"Wow! John doesn' look too bad when he's all dressed up nice." Rogue is impressed.

"'Ey! Y'r s'pposed t' be on a date wit' me." Remy pretends to be incensed, but the slight smirk gives it away.

"Am I? Ya didn' tell me that." Rogue says impishly.

"Y' know, I should take y' out back an' teach y' a lesson by kissin' y' til y' can' breat'e." Remy playfully warns her.

"Ya'd haveta catch me firs'." Rogue retorts tauntingly.

The girls sit at a table. It is true, they didn't think things all the way through when they posted that auction. Rogue could've ended up with much worse.

"Like, he's right. We didn't even totally think of her safety when we decided to do that. She could've ended up with a guy who could've totally hurt her.

"How do we know _he_ won't?" Jean queries stubbornly.

"How could he, he's just too dreamy." Amara gazes at him adoringly until she is nudged from under the table.

"By the way he's looking at Rogue, I think hurting her is the last thing on his mind. You'd better look for another guy, Amara. He's taken." Jubilee points out.

"Yeah, Jean. Like, the Acolytes don't exist anymore. I know Rogue has a thing for him. She has ever since she, like came back from Louisiana. I say that if she, like wants to keep seeing him, then maybe we should totally support her. Who knows, maybe if we do then, like maybe he will join us." Kitty concludes.

After dinner, Remy follows Rogue in her car and parks outside the gate. He easily scales the wall and waits as Rogue changes into some walking shoes. She emerges a few minutes later and she takes him out to the gazebo. On the way there, he takes her hand as they walk slowly.

"I loved seein' tha looks on their faces when they saw Wanda approach me." She giggles.

"Wish I coulda seen dat. It was funny w'en dey fin'ly realized dat I was y'r actual date."

"Yeah, that was laughable. Think ya got through ta them?"

"'Ope so. Can' stan' de t'oug't o' some crazy homme gettin' 'is 'ands on y' an' 'urtin' y'. I'd fin' 'im m'self an' go completely insane on 'im if dat 'appened."

"I'm jus' happy it was ya that ended up bein' my date. I woulda had fun with Wanda, but I had more with ya." Rogue smiles up at him.

"Bon, den does dat mean y' wan' t' do it again t'morrow?"

"Hmm...I don' know, I might have anotha hot date that night. I'll haveta check." Rogue replies teasingly.

"An' who would dis 'hot date' be wit'?" Remy inquires a tad jealously.

Rogue giggles. "My bath tub, but I can always do that anotha night."

"Bett'r yet, I could come an' watch." Remy suggests as his eyes begin to glow.

"No, ya ain' watchin' me bathe, Remy! Logan already has both eyes watchin' me carefully. Ya wanna get yaself killed?"

"Be wort' it, cherie." He purrs seductively in her ear, delighting in the response he's feeling from her.

"Not ta me! I'd like ta keep ya alive for awhile."

"Dat's always good t'."

He walks her back to the rear door and lifts her chin to gently kiss her. "Should I pick y' up at 7 t'morrow nigh'? He queries.

"Yeah, that would be fine." Rogue answers in a near-whisper

He kisses he one more time, before parting for the night.

_**A/N: I'm ending here, since it's 5am with the time change! Don't worry, It'll get more exciting next chapter.**_


	10. The Trouble I Get Myself Into

_**A/N: Big thanks go to annabanana159 for adding this to her Story Alert and favorites and to Gossip Girl Lover 101 for adding this to her Story Alert.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I'm glad you liked that part. It took me awhile to get it to where I liked it. Yep, they are! :D**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**Yes, he can be quite sneaky when he wants to be! ;) I decided to add him, since I also decided to extend the story a bit.**

_**roguey21: **_**Yep, someone had to tell them off in that respect and who better than Remy? As for Wanda and Remy, that was the plan all along. XD**

_**Irual: **_**I though about that too, but my brain was absolutely fried and with the time change, I just couldn't think of anything on that end. I love it, too and that's a good thing, considering that's what I pretty much end up writing...hehehe...;)**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Thanks muchly and it's absolutely true. It just raises Remy up higher in my book, to point out that concern (not that he needed it, or anything) :D.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Thanks! Still a few chaps to go. :)**

_**Madame Star: **_**An annoying pest makes an appearance. Who, you ask......? B^D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: ***_**snickers* Aah...I can see it now.....XD**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yes, yes he is. As for offers from the other guys....probably not. She might get hit-on a few times, though. We'll see. 8D**

_**Muzik Drache: **_**Yes, she has control over her ability. :) Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert.**

_**ColorCoated: **_**Oh yeah, I was so tired last night that I couldn't even concentrate on the chapter. I had to stop. There will be more to come, don't you worry about that! ;)**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Me too, although it's not so bad when we 'fall back'...hehehe. Thanks so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, 'this' does not 'claim' ''er'. Hehehe....Unfortunately, all Marvel characters are not mine. There, are ya happy now?**

A lone figure sits perched on the branch outside of Rogue's room, awaiting sleep to overcome the girl. After what seems like hours, Rogue finally falls asleep and the intruder silently makes its way to her bed. A good dose of knock-out gas ensures that she will remain unconscious for many hours. She is slung roughly over the intruder's shoulder and taken away into the night.

Kitty knocks on Rogue's door to wake her up for their early training sim. After several times with no success, she phases into her room, only to find it empty. She heads downstairs, thinking that Rogue is already in the DR. When she finds no sign of her, she immediately begins to grow concerned, which Logan immediately picks up on.

"What's goin' on, Half-Pint and where's Rogue?"

"Like, I went to go get her and she wasn't in her room. I thought she might, like already be down here, but she isn't." Kitty informs him worriedly.

"Huh, not like Rogue ta miss a training sim." He turns to the group already gathered. "Okay gang. Sim's canceled for today. Instead, we have a search and recovery mission. We're going to turn this place upside-down to find Rogue. She isn't in her room and Shadowcat can't seem to locate her. Split up into groups of at least two."

The gathering splits into groups and are given sections of the mansion and grounds to search. After over an hour of investigating every possible place she could be, they meet again.

"Like, she's not anywhere, Mr. Logan." Kitty tells him.

"Yeah, her bike and her car are both here." Bobby chimes in.

"Okay, everyone take a breakfast break. I'm gonna go talk to Chuck about this. After you eat, we're gonna search the town.

As they eat a quick breakfast, they discuss possibilities.

"You don't think she's run off, do you?" Jubes asks worriedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure she hasn't. I went in last night to apologize for my part in our scheme and she told me that she'd see me at the sim." Jean informs them.

"Hey! Do you think she's with Wanda?" Amara inquires suddenly.

"I doubt it." Sam jumps in. "Rogue's not one ta skip out on trainin'. She's always there."

"Sam's right." Scott states seriously. "She probably isn't, but Wanda may have an idea on where she could be. Kitty, is Rogue's cell phone still upstairs?"

"Yeah, it's still plugged into her charger. I'll see if Wanda's number is, like in there and find out if she knows anything." Kitty runs upstairs and grabs the phone, scrolling through numbers. She finds Wanda's number and presses send.

"Rogue, you'd better have one heck of a reason for waking me up this early in the morning." Wanda threatens groggily as she answers.

"Like, this isn't Rogue, Wanda." Kitty tells her.

"What are you doing calling me on Rogue's phone? Why don't I hear her shouting death threats at you?" Wanda queries warily as she begins to wake up.

"Like, she's missing, Wanda. We can't find her anywhere and her car and, like her bike are both still here. I'm guessing that, like since you were asking me about her, you totally don't know where she is." Kitty surmises quickly.

"No, I don't." Wanda is definitely more awake now. "The last I heard from her was when she called me last night to tell me how her date went. She didn't say anything about leaving. I'll go get the guys out of bed and we'll look around our area. You know, maybe you should call Gambit and let him know. She told me she has his phone number. And before you say one word, Gambit really cares for her. Much more happened in Louisiana than you know. I know he would want to know where she is."

"Like, okay Wanda. I was never really against the guy. I'm willing to give him a chance. I'll call him and let him know. You can, like call me on mine and let me know if you find any signs of her." Kitty recites her number to Wanda.

"Okay, I got it. I'll call you in two hours and let you know."

"Thanks, Wanda. I gotta go now." Kitty ends the call and scrolls back up to Gambit's number. She presses send and waits.

"'Ey, cherie. Couldn' wait t' talk t' me, eh? I 'ad a dream 'bout y' las' nigh'." He purrs seductively.

"Uhh...Gambit, it's not Rogue. It's Kitty." She says a bit uneasily.

"Huh? Oh...bonjour, Chaton. Desole, I t'oug't y' were Rogue, since it is 'er numb'r an' all. W'at y' doin' wit' 'er phone anyway?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Kitty asks in exasperation. "Look, after you left Rogue for the night, have you seen or talked to her since then?" Kitty inquires impatiently.

"Non. Why y' askin'?" Remy asks suspiciously.

"Because we, like can't find her anywhere. We've looked all over the grounds and Wanda's getting the guys to look around their area."

"Whoa, wait a minute 'ere. Y' can' fin' Rogue? W'en did y' las' see 'er?" He is immediately upset over this new development.

"Most of us saw her last night, before bed. I went to get her for our training sim this morning and she was gone." Kitty explains anxiously.

"W'at time was dat?"

"At 7."

"Hmm...I got off de phone wit' 'er at...12:30, so she's disappeared b'tween den an' 7 dis mo'nin'. 'M goin' t' do some lookin' 'roun' an' see w'at I can fin'. Y' takin' Rogue's phone o' d' y' 'ave a number I c'n call y' at?"

"I'm taking mine, so I'll give you the number to that. Please, like let me know if you find anything."

"Don' worry, Chaton. I'll let y' know."

"Thanks, Gambit. I'll let you know if we find anything on our end."

"I'd 'preciate dat. Y'all ain' as bad as Mags made y' out t' be."

"Gee, thanks!" Kitty laughs lightly.

After Kitty ends the call, she replaces Rogue's phone in its stereo dock and goes to her room to retrieve hers. She heads back to the kitchen to inform everyone of the conversations she just had

"Wait, you called Gambit? _Gambit?"_ Scott queries incredulously. "Why did you call _him_?"

"Scott, calm down. He was Rogue's date last night." Jean blurts out.

"He was her _what_?"

"I guess we're busted." Amara murmurs to Jubes, who looks guilty.

"Uh, it's a long explanation that can wait til later. Right now, we need to find Rogue." Jean reminds him.

"For all we know, he could have taken her again." Scott replies heatedly.

"Scott, stop it! Whether you want to believe it or not, Gambit really does care for Rogue. We saw it for ourselves last night."

"I want a full explanation of what happened last night." Logan returns and growls at Jean and the other three girls, who are all assuming guilty expressions. "After we find Rogue and ta answer your earlier question _Scott_, this time Gambit didn't take her. Before Half-Pint went in Rogue's room, I looked around and caught another scent. Another woman was in Rogue's room early this morning. I talked ta Chuck and we're gonna search the town for her. The _entire_ town. If she's here, we're gonna find her. Am I understood?"

Everyone soon breaks into teams and takes a section of town.

Gambit can't ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut. He has a bad feeling about the whole thing, but he just can't put his finger on it.

"C'mon, Roguey, w'ere are y'?" He asks no one in particular.

It is evening before Rogue awakens to find herself in strange surroundings. She immediately notices that she's sitting up and tied to a chair. Listening carefully, she hears the gentle lapping of water outside.

"_Where the heck am I?"_ She asks herself as she takes in the worn furnishings and the ever-present musty smell permeating every corner of the room.

""Bout time y' woke up. Gettin' bored entertainin' m'self." A voice sneers.

"Who are ya an' whaddya wan' with me?" Rogue demands angrily.

"De names Bella Donna an' 'm takin' back w'at y' stole fr'm me, salope."

_**Here I go, leavin' ya with another blasted cliffy! I won't take long to update, promise. ;D**_


	11. Stop The Insanity

_**A/N: I've hit over 100 reviews! Yay! Y'all are so awesome and thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! Also, thanks to Millantrillan for adding this to Story Alert. Yay! :D**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hehehe....yes, we shall see what happens next, as if we didn't already know. ;)**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Ya just can't help but think that it's her, since M &M aren't around to torment her. As for a cat fight....;D He's gotta feel pretty bad about that.**

_**Madame Star: **_**I know, I can't stand her either! How dare she think of Remy as hers. He clearly belongs to Rogue. :^)**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**Thanks about the story and you just can't help hating her. XD**

_**Sonar: **_**Yes, things are building up. They explode in this chap. :D**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**With her, it takes a ****_lot_ to get the point across! :O**

_**Muzik Drache: **_**Okay. He learned about it when he noticed that Rogue wasn't wearing gloves anymore and that she was also wearing a tank top under her jacket when they met the first time at the cafe/coffee shop. Then Wanda informed him of it when they were scheming to make him her date. Why I didn't write in him asking her himself, I don't know. :)**

_**3Blue3Moon3: **_**Yes, I do. I hate them myself, but don't worry, more is soon to come. He might, if he can catch that wily Cajun...hehehe. ;)**

_**Color Coated: **_**But of course it did and yes, she is! Yeah, Remy has some 'splainin' to do. XD**

_**Fruit Case: **_**Hahaha....okay, I'll grant your request. :D**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**Yes she is and without a doubt. Who will get the honor? Read on and see! 8D**

_**roguey21: **_**Oh yes, Logan plans on finding out ****_everything_. There will be trouble! I noticed that it seems to be a regular occurrence in my stories. Oh well....;)**

_**J-TeamEdward2010: **_**Yeah, I'm kinda following Evo-verse in where M & M disappeared, only to end up serving Apocalypse later, so she's probably not going to appear in this one. That left the only other trouble-making meddler around. ;D**

_**Jessie07: **_**Yes, wherever Bella arrives, trouble follows. Thanks for the awesome compliments and for adding this to your favorites! 8^D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a blasted thing!**

"Whaddya mean ya came ta get back what I stole from ya? I don' even know ya!" Rogue's voice takes on a disdainful tone.

"W'ile it be true we 'aven' met befo', y' still 'ave somet'in', o' should I say _someone,_ dat's mine!" Bella spits out coldly.

"Why don' ya quit talkin' in riddles an' jus' give me some straight answers for once?" Rogue asks, her own anger rapidly rising.

"I don' know w'at 'e's tol' y', but Remy's engaged t' _me_. Dat makes 'im mine an' I ain' lettin' some putain come in an' take 'im fr'm me! I foug't f'r 'im long an' 'ard an' I won' go 'ome wit'out 'im." Bella snarls as she pulls out a knife.

"Remy's ya _fiance?_" Rogue questions disbelievingly.

"Y' deaf an' stupide, fille? Dat's w'at I said. I've been plannin' dis weddin' f'r years, ev'r since our peres signed de contrac'. Y' ain' comin' in an' ruinin' ev'ryt'in' I've worked f'r. I'll kill y' firs', but den again, I t'ink I'll kill y' anyway, jus' t' be sure." Bella smiles diabolically as she advances toward Rogue.

"I can' believe he didn' tell me." She murmurs to herself.

Logan and his group, which consists of Piotr, Kitty, Sam and Amara, search in every business and empty building, turning up nothing.

"Like, where could she be, Mr. Logan? We've totally looked everywhere!"

"We'll find her, Half-Pint. She's gotta be here somewhere." Logan states determinedly.

"Do not worry, Katya. From what I've seen of Rogue, she is a woman of great strength*. Whoever has her is going to be in for a fight." Piotr smiles reassuringly at the petite brunette.

Kitty's cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Wanda. We can't seem to find a trace of her anywhere. Anything where you're at?"

"No and it's really starting to bother me, Wanda. It's like she's disappeared without a trace."

"I know. It's really starting to worry me, too. She would've been in touch with someone by now, even if she doesn't have her cell on her. Well," Kitty can her her deep sigh over the phone. "let me know if you find her and I will do the same on this end. We're going to take a lunch break, since John's threatening to burn Toad to a crispy critter if he doesn't leave me alone. I figure maybe some food will mellow him out a bit, then we can figure out how to lose the insect for awhile so we can search without being distracted."

"Oh, okay. Just, like keep us posted and we will totally do the same."

Kitty ends the call and informs the rest of the group of Wanda's news, or rather, lack of it.

Logan scrubs a hand over his face. "Then we keep lookin' til we find her." He growls as he sniffs the air, just trying to find some trace of her.

Remy leans against a wall, deciding what course of action to take next. He is deeply troubled at this turn of events. He just doesn't understand how one girl can seemingly vanish into thin air. Sure, there was that time with Mystique, when she was under Mesmero's control, but her mind wasn't really her own then. He begins walking. Thoughts of their date last night make him smile. The surprise on her face when Wanda brought her to the table, the way they would slip into conversation easily, how amazing she looked in that dress. He smiles ruefully to himself.

"_Y've got it bad, homme. Y'r goin' t' 'ave t' come clean wit' de femme." _He thinks to himself as he finds himself at the docks. There are a few houseboats tied to slips. His empathy is suddenly assailed with an intense feeling of fury. He immediately spies two familiar figures out on the deck of a dilapidated houseboat, tied down further from the rest.

"Shoulda known Bella would be jealous enough t' follow me 'ere. 'Ad t' be trackin' me at leas' f'r a few days t' fin' out 'bout Rogue." He mutters disgustedly to himself. He gasps with sudden realization. "Rogue! I've got' t' 'elp 'er get away fr'm dat crazy femme." His first instinct is to run to the boat, but his years of careful training takes over.

As Bella makes her way over, Rogue tries to scramble for some kind of a plan. She remembers how she accidentally touched Amara during a session, right before she gained control. Her psyche should still be in there. Rogue smiles wickedly at Belle as she concentrates on Amara's ability and turns her entire body into fiery magma, effectively burning off the ropes. She springs from the chair as she changes back into herself and knocks Bella to the ground, causing her to lose her grip on the knife. It skitters across the floor as Rogue attempts to land a punch. Bella is too quick, though and leaps back up, brandishing another one.

"Where do ya keep all a those without cuttin' yaself?" Rogue asks in astonishment.

"Trade secret, now stan' still!" Bella commands as she moves quickly to trap Rogue against a wall. Rogue speedily moves out of harm's way and runs out the door, Bella right behind her. Rogue swings around in a classic karate move, catching Bella in the stomach.

"Ooh...y'r goin' t' pay f'r dat." Bella pants painfully as she glares hatefully at Rogue from her doubled-over position, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm so scared." Rogue says scornfully as she scans the deck, looking for a way to disembark this floating abomination.

This enrages Bella, who straightens and lunges at Rogue, successfully knocking her over. Just as she has her knife poised over Rogue's stomach, a charged Ace of Diamonds knocks the knife from her hand. It is enough to distract Bella, so Rogue quickly takes advantage of the situation and arches her back, making Bella fall backward. Rogue lands a couple of good blows, enough to stun Bella, then she straddles her, stretching her hand toward Bella's face.

"Rogue, don'!" Remy shouts from behind her. "Y' don' need 'er t'oug'ts in y'r 'ead."

"'Ello, chere. S' it looks like y'r lil' job is ov'r. Pere foun' out fr'm Jean-Luc dat y' were up 'ere. Shame on y' f'r not tellin' me w'en y' were back 'ome. We could've been married by now." Bella attempts to give him a beguiling look, but fails miserably.

"I ain' listenin' ta this anymore! I'm goin' home. Have a good life with tha Swamp Hag." Rogue shoves herself up and rapidly exits the boat.

"Rogue, wait!" Remy calls to her, but she ignores him and keeps on running.**

"Well, now dat _she's_ gone, we c'n get back t' discussin' w'en y'r comin' 'ome s' we can fin'ly be married." Bella attempts to press against him, but is roughly shoved aside.

"I tol' y' w'en I took de job up 'ere, dat de weddin' was off! I wasn' goin' t' marry y' den an' I ain' now. I ain' marryin' an insane femme who only wants t' marry f'r mo' control. I've 'ad enough controllin', firs' fr'm de guild, den m' boss up 'ere. I ain' takin' it fr'm y' t'!" Remy growls furiously.

"I ain' leavin' til y'r comin' wit' me." Bella states stubbornly.

"Well den, we're at an impasse." Remy replies cooly, but his mind is calculating the best way to be rid of her.

"Non, not necessarily, 'cuz de way 'm seein' is dat if I can' 'ave y', den no one else will eit'er!" Bella's expression changes to an evil smirk as she says this, making a grand leap toward Remy, who easily side-steps her advance.

"Y've los' it, Bella!" Remy shouts as he executes a kick move, making her lose her grip on _this_ knife, too.

"Non, but y'r 'bout t'! Dere's mo' dan one way t' kill an homme." Bella snarls as she manages to knock him over and wraps her hands around his throat.

Remy moves desperately, doing the only thing he can, since she has a good grip on his throat. He reaches his hands up, engulfing her arms in a magenta glow.

Bella gazes at her arms in horror, giving Remy the advantage he needs. He takes the charge back in, but shoves her off of him at the same time. She jumps back up and attempts to throw a punch at Remy, but he grabs her arm and flings her toward the rail, causing her to hit her head and slump to the deck, unconscious.

Remy throws her over his shoulder and disembarks the floating wreck. He then takes her to the train yard, which is thankfully nearby and tosses her onto the nearest empty freight car. He closes the door and saunters away, being caeful not to be seen.

"Let 'er figure out w'ere she's goin'." He quips, then sobers.

Now for the hard part, getting Rogue to listen to him so he could explain the whole mess to her.

***Piotr is talking about her inner strength. She does not have Carol Danvers' abilities in this story.**

****This isn't how Rogue would typically react, but I have a reason for doing it this way.**

_**Here ya are. I wanted to get this out last night/early this morning, but I got stuck. Hope y'all like it. I'm gonna try my best to get the next one out tonight/early tomorrow, but we'll see how it goes.**_


	12. I'm Not Talkin'

_**A/N: It makes me so happy to see that most of you liked the fight scene, since those aren't really my strong point. Oh well, I tried and I'm glad to see that it paid off! :)**_

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**Gee, I don't know....*assumes an innocent expression*. X )**

_**Color Coated: **_**It seems to be an annoying talent of hers, ha! I'm thrilled that you liked my "Trade secret" line. Oh yes, this should be good. XD**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**She is definitely out of the way. Where? Who cares, hehehe... I think at this point, he would rather endure a three hour DR session with Logan on Level 10 than explain this mess to Rogue. ;)**

_**Anna Marie and the Purple Rose: **_**Thanks sooo much for adding this to your faves. I'm glad you thought it was hilarious. :)**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**She's gone, and yes, you did. It's always worth mentioning again, though. Haha! Bella getting her butt kicked is always good reading. XD**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Thanks! :) That was the part I got stuck on.**

_**Ratgirl1: **_**Okay, here ya go. I read your profile and I'm a Christian, too. :D**

_**Musik Drache: **_**You're welcome. ;) I'm that way with the dialogue myself. Now, whenever I read something, I can hear the accents in my head. Aaaaaahhh.... Yes, now they have to work it all out. ;D**

_**roguelover321: **_**Yeah, poor guy. Don't worry though. ;)**

_**Madame Star: ***_**bows theatrically* Thank you so much! I enjoyed writing her beating. Her getting slammed against the rail was my favorite part, along with Remy dumping her on the nearest train out of there! XD**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:**_** They sure did! Read on and see. :D**

Rogue runs home and shimmies up the tree branch into her room. She locks the door to her balcony and changes into her uniform. Going downstairs, she notices that no one is home. Well, except for Professor, who wheels right out when he catches her brain activity.

"Rogue! Where have you been? Everyone has been searching for you all day, ever since Kitty couldn't seem to find you this morning." Professor gazes at her with concern.

"It's a long story, Professa. Let's jus' say I got kidnapped, but I managed ta escape. I'm really not ready ta talk about it right now. I jus' wanna go down ta tha DR an' work off some excess energy." Rogue gives him a desperate look.

"Of course. Just know that when you are, my door is open to you." He reassures her.

"I suppose ya haveta let 'em all know I'm safe an' at home." Rogue surmises resignedly.

"Yes, that would be the best course of action." He answers with a smile. "But I can tell them to give you some space." He adds, seeing the fleeting obstinate expression cross her features.

"Thank ya, Professa." Rogue answers with a small grin.

"You are most welcome. Now, I'm going to inform Logan of your return, so he can contact the others. You'd better get down there before they get home." Professor gives her arm a slight squeeze and winks.

Rogue grins at him and rushes downstairs as he heads back to his office to contact Logan.

Remy paces his apartment, his thoughts all in a jumble. He knows that he should have told Rogue about Bella, but all thoughts of her fled whenever he was in Rogue's presence. Why did Bella have to follow him here? He thought he made himself crystal clear when he met her that last time and told her that the wedding was off. Then again, Bella was always one to do exactly what she wanted, no matter who or what happened to get in the way. Today is proof of that. What hurts the most is the way Rogue ran off without giving him a chance to explain. Naturally, he can understand how shocked she would be at discovering that he was engaged, but knowing Bella, she would think of it all in present-tense, making Rogue believe that it is a reality about to happen.

He takes out his cell to call Rogue, when it rings.

"Talk t' me." He answers.

"Like, hi Gambit. Just wanted to let you know that Rogue's totally safe at home."

"Okay, Chaton. T'anks f'r lettin' me know."

"Like, no problem and...thanks for helping us try to find her."

"Was no trouble."

"Gambit, are you, like okay?" Kitty asks with a tinge of worry.

"Jus' 'ad some pas' stuff come up, is all. I'd bett'r go now."

"Oh, well...okay, I guess. Bye, then."

"Bye." Gambit ends the call and enters Rogue's number. He gets her voicemail, so he leaves a message.

Rogue shuts down her sim and prepares to leave, when she finds her way blocked.  
"So who kidnapped ya, Kid?" Logan wastes no time in asking.

"Logan, I don' wanna talk about it now." Rogue states firmly as she tries to move past him.

"C'mon, Stripes. This is me, here. You've always been able ta talk ta me about anything."

"Not this time, Logan. I need ta think this through for myself." Rogue says as she looks at him, wanting him to understand.

"Who hurt ya?" Sometimes Logan is so perceptive, it's scary.

"Logan, please! I can' talk about it." Rogue manages to shove her way past him and runs upstairs to the sanctuary of her room. After a relaxing shower, she emerges from her bathroom, combing out her hair. Her phone begins ringing and she moves over to check it. Seeing that it's Remy's number, she presses ignore.

"Ya ain' gonna make a fool a me again, Remy LeBeau." Rogue mutters to the phone as she shuts it off and sets on her night stand.

Unbeknownst to her, Remy has no intention of giving up. Pondering the possibilities, he sets up a conference call with Kitty and Wanda.

"Okay ladies, w'at c'n I do t' get Rogue talkin' t' me again?" He inquires, after spilling the whole situation to them.

"That's a tough one, Remy." Wanda tells him.

"Yeah, like why didn't you tell her in the first place? She probably totally feels betrayed." Kitty sticks up for her friend.

"It's not dat I didn' wan' t'! I was 'opin dat Bella would take de 'int an' stay away. T'anks t' Jean-Luc, she foun' out w'ere I am." Remy replies angrily. "I was goin' t' tell Rogue."

"Okay, okay. That's enough, both of you." Wanda intervenes. "Any way we look at it, Rogue knows about your previous engagement and obviously jumped to conclusions about the situation. Now we have to find a way to get you in to talk to her and set all this straight."

"Like, I think I know of a way that would have you around a lot more and would make it more difficult for her to get away from you."

"'M followin' y', Chaton. Been t'inkin' on it since I wen' back wit' Jean-Luc. Dat was a big mistake dat won' be 'appenin' again!" He states vehemently.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea, Kitty." Wanda says shrewdly. "Having him around her constantly will definitely bring something about."

"Yeah, and I know just the guy who can get your foot in the door!" Kitty is getting excited.  
"Who dat be?" He asks a tad suspiciously.

"Like, an old associate of yours. Piotr just joined yesterday." Kitty tells him as she bounces up and down on her bed.

"Y' mean Petey's back fr'm Russia?" Remy queries, beginning to catch her excitement.

"Yeah, I could give you his new number if you want." Kitty offers hopefully.

"An' w'at would y' be doin' wit' 'is number, Chaton?" Remy inquires teasingly.

"We, like all have everyone's numbers." Kitty informs him, slightly imperiously, even though there is a blush staining her cheeks.

Remy chuckles knowingly. "Don' doubt dat, Chaton." He says lightly. "Oui, give me de giant's number. I need t' talk t' 'im."

_**You'd think they would learn about conspiring behind Rogue's back...hehehe.... Next chapter: A long-overdue conversation takes place.**_


	13. Okay, Maybe I Am Talkin'

_**A/N: Thanks to StrawberryBlondeBookworm and Dholefire for adding this to Story Alert and RavenDove84 for adding this to her faves and me to her Author Alert. More awesomeness! :D**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hahaha....I loved your review! It's about time Kitty got some of the teasing. I quite agree, they are! ;)**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Oh good! I hope that little bit of advice helped you out. I'll have to empty mine, before too much longer. XD**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Yay! That makes me so happy. Yep, another one. :)**

_**Anna Marie and the Purple Rose: **_**Yes, she did, but then again, Wanda discovered that one. This time, she's in on this one. She tends to play it smarter with conspiracies than the others. It probably isn't, but sometimes they just don't learn. XD**

_**Musik Drache: **_**Yeah, now I hear it constantly. That's about the only pitfall with Romy. I'm willing to live with it....hehehe. Will he, or won't he? Hmm...good question and just wait til Logan finds out...lol! ;D**

_**roguey21: **_**Yeah, that was very sad, considering it was a deliberate misunderstanding on Bella's part. Yes, Kitty did. Pat on the back for her. Haha...that should be fun, when I get to that part. May be another chap or two before I get to that, we'll see what happens. 8D**

_**Madame Star: **_**Some people just don't learn, you know? That's what made me mad in 'Ascension'. He should have been in there! And yes, he can be maddeningly stubborn! XD **

_**catkeeper93: **_**Here ya are. Enjoy! :)**

_**RealRogueGirl: **_**I was going to have her touch Bella, but decided against it. That would've brought on a whole new problem, plus given away the fact that the wedding between them wasn't going to happen. Anyway, I want her to be able to touch Remy unhindered. That's the main reason why I have that in my stories. I like that you think this is amazing, other than the touching thing. :D**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Oh yes! Both of them are equally stubborn, so we'll see what happens. ;)**

_**courtneykutie:**_** Yeah, he really is. His patience will be tested, though. 8^)**

Professor hangs up the phone with a happily surprised expression. Logan is in the office, giving Professor the data from the residents' DR sessions. Well, he was until the phone rang. He only caught the other man's end of the conversation, ending with: "Wonderful. We will see you at 5:30, right before dinner. I'm sure the others will be as excited as I am to have you as an addition to our team."

"Who was that, Chuck?"

"It was a young man I've been trying to recruit for some time. He's finally decided to accept my offer to join us." He informs Logan.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" Logan asks suspiciously.

"His name is Remy LeBeau, but his code name is Gambit."

"NO! Not him, Chuck! You remember what he did with Rogue." Logan snarls furiously.

"Logan, the way he went about procuring Rogue's help was not right, but his intentions were good, overall. Besides, that is all in the past. I have a feeling that Apocalypse will be making his move soon. He has already placed energy spheres around the pyramids. We need as many people as we can get for what I fear will be a war for survival."

"I don't like this, Charles."

"I knew you wouldn't, but he will be joining us, nonetheless. I know that you are concerned about the tenuous bond that Remy and Rogue forged while in Louisiana, but as I told you a few days ago, you need to step aside and let Rogue decide for herself what is best for her." Professor informs him soberly.

"What if he hurts her?"

"You know as I do, that we have all had to deal with life's hurts at one time or another. You cannot shield her from them for the rest of her life. These hurts are what strengthen us, Logan. Let me ask you this. What if he ends up being someone she comes to love? Would you deny her the chance to experience love and living life to the fullest?"

"Why _him_? Of all the guys around here, why him?" Logan questions as he places his head in one hand.

"Logan, when it comes to Rogue, I don't think any young man would be good enough for her, where you're concerned." Professor tells him with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, you're right, Chuck. ….Alright, I'll allow him ta see her, but only if it's what she wants. But if he hurts her, he's _mine._" Logan unsheathes the claws on one hand for emphasis."

Remy gazes around his apartment, making certain that he hasn't missed a thing. To think, here he has a nice place and he wasn't even able to stay in it for a full week. Oh well, the cause is definitely worth it. Rogue is worth giving up everything for. In the short time he has known her, no other woman has been able to stir him the way Rogue does. She is all fire and attitude on the outside, but inside, warmth and gentleness reigns. He hopes that she will allow him to explain what really happened.

He gives the place one more cursory glance. Picking up his bags, he takes a deep breath and leaves his apartment for the last time.

He pulls up to the mansion and finds Piotr waiting for him. _"This is a change. I actually get to go in the normal way, this time." _He smirks as the Russian giant gets into the car with him.

"I will show you to the garage and then I am to take you to Professor Xavier's office." Piotr kindly informs him.

"'S bon seein' y' again, Petey. Y'r famille's okay?"

"Yes, they are all fine. I have bought for them new house from money I have saved from working for Magneto." Pete tells him merrily.

"Dat's great, Pete! 'M real 'appy f'r y'." Remy slaps him on the back. "S' tell me, 'ave y' seen Rogue t'day?" He asks hesitantly.

"Da, I have. I have no idea what has happened, but when we came back from looking for her, Professor told us that she wanted to be left alone. I saw her come out of the Danger Room and go straight upstairs. I have not seen her since. I do not know what has made her so angry." Piotr shrugs his massive shoulders.

Remy winces slightly. "I t'ink I do, homme." He relays the entire story to his friend, who calmly listens.

"That explains it. Is that the reason why you are here?"

"It's one o' dem, but I also t'oug't it was time, w'at wit' Apocalypse bein' out dere causin' trouble."

"Yes, that has all of us deeply concerned." Pete answers somberly as he takes one of Remy's bags.

"Oui. 'Opefully, somet'in' can be done t' defeat 'im." Remy states seriously.

After meeting with Professor and enduring Logan's angry scowl, Professor calls everyone down to meet the newest resident. Rogue makes her way down unwillingly. She is really not in the mood for this. Kitty nudges her, silently telling her to at least look in the general direction of said new co-dweller. Resignation becomes fury when her eyes collide with Gambit's ruby ones. She manages to stay through introductions, but as soon as humanly possible, she slips away and runs back upstairs before he can follow. She makes a quick escape out her window and runs to her bike, riding off into the mid-afternoon horizon.

Remy immediately notices Rogue's disappearing act and attempts to follow, but is distracted by people wanting to welcome him. Not wanting to seem rude and possibly have them thinking the worst, he gets through as quickly as he can and runs to Rogue's door, only to find it locked. He picks the lock in seconds and opens the door. His shoulders slump as he sees that Rogue is gone. He strides over to her closet and notes that nothing is gone, so she must be coming back.

"Rogue, y' an' me are goin' t' talk 'bout dis. Make no mistake." He murmurs as he gazes out her balcony door.

Pete finds him in the same place moments later. "Comrade, I am to take you to your room. So she has run off." Pete states as he glances over her room.

"Y' t'ink?" Remy questions sarcastically. "Desole, Pete. Didn' mean t' take it out on y'."

"I understand. You will get your chance. You have never backed down from a challenge before." Pete points out.

"Yeah, I know. Jus' show me t' m' room s' I c'n unpack. I'll catch 'er lat'r." He states determinedly.

It turns out that since they will both be on the senior team, his room is just down the hall from hers. He decides to opt out of dinner, instead taking off on his bike to see if he can find Rogue. After no success a couple of hours later, he stops and grabs a quick bite and heads back to his new home.

Rogue is on a stretch of beach a good distance from the Institute. She hotly paces as she rants.

"I can' believe he had tha eva-lovin' nerve ta move inta my home! If he thinks he's jus' gonna talk ta me like nothin happened, he's got anotha thing comin'!" She hears the sound of a motorcycle and quickly moves her bike and herself out of sight and waits til it passes.

"He'd betta be prepared, 'cause I ain' gonna let him fin' me that easily." Rogue climbs on her bike and speeds toward home, where she heads back up to her room the same way she left. She finds Kitty waiting for her.

"Like, where have you been?" She demands angrily. "It was, like so rude of you to leave on Remy's first night here."

"Ya don' undastan', Kit! He lef' out one big detail when we were on our date."

"Yeah, like what was it?" Kitty pretends not to know.

"He's engaged, Kit. Tha man's engaged an' he was goin' out with me. Me!" Rogue says heatedly, but in a low tone, so as not to be overheard.

"Really? Wow, that is like, so totally wrong! Did you at least give him a chance to explain why?"

"Why should I? He cheated on his fiance!" Rogue asserts again.

"Rogue, just give him a chance to explain. Maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did."

"Kit...please jus' leave me be. I don' wanna talk about this anymore tanight. I'm goin' ta bed."

"Like, okay, but you're going to have to talk to him sometime."

'Sometime' isn't until two days later. He never realized how good Rogue is at hiding and slipping away. After speaking with Kitty, he finds out that her laundry day is today. He sneaks down after listening at her door as she sorts her clothes. Hiding in a small utility closet, he awaits her arrival. He doesn't have to wait very long, as he hears her humming along to a song on her iPod. She begins putting clothes into a couple of washers and doesn't notice when the door is closed and locked from the outside.

Remy smirks as he exits the closet and simply swipes her device, causing a slight tug on the buds in her ears. She whirls around and her eyes glitter dangerously as she snatches it back.

"Whaddya doin' here, Swamp Rat? In case ya haven' noticed, I ain' talkin' ta ya!" Rogue seethes fiercely.

"I've 'ad it wit' y' 'idin' fr'm me an' ignorin' me. Now I got some t'ings t' tell y' an' y'r gonna stay an' list'n til 'm done!" He scolds her indignantly.

"I ain' gonna do no such thing!" She retorts as she tries the door, only to find it locked. Kitty and Piotr stand just outside.

"Lemme outta here!" Rogue shouts irascibly.

"No, like the two of you are totally staying in there until you work thing out. We're _all_ tired of watching you run from Remy every time he tries to talk to you." Kitty states in an irritated tone of voice.

"Kit, when I get outta here-" Rogue warns.

"No, Rogue. Katya is right. This is all a big...how you say...a misunderstanding. Yes, that is it. You need to listen to what Remy has to tell you." Pete tells her more gently.

"Y' goin' t' sit an' list'n t' me, Rogue." Remy informs her firmly.

"Whateva!" Rogue growls in aggravation as she plops down into one of the chairs and glares at him.

"Alrigh', dis all started years ago, jus' w'en Bella an' I were kids." Remy begins, only to be interrupted.

"Oh great, this is gonna be one a those long-winded 'when I was a kid' stories." Rogue complains.

"I could prob'ly tell it fast'r if I wasn' goin' t' be interrupted all de time." Remy grinds out.

"Fine! By all means, continue." Rogue motions him to carry on.

Remy pinches the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before continuing.

"Anyway...w'en Bella an' I were kids, our peres decided t' negotiate a 'peace treaty', o' sorts. De main point bein' dat w'en we bot' came o' age, we would marry, dereby sealin' de treaty. Bella was all f'r it, o' course, but I nev'r wanted t' go 'bout it dat way. I nev'r agreed wit' de idea o' arranged marriages. Well, our peres didn' back down fr'm de idea an' w'en we came o' age, Bella started plannin'. I tol' 'er dat de engagemen' was off, but she wouldn' listn'. Dat was w'en I took de job wit' Mags. It was m' way o' escapin' an impossible situation. Den I met y'. Dat's w'en I knew dat I wouldn' go t'roug' wit' de marriage. W'en I wen' back wit' Jean-Luc, aft'r our trip t' rescue 'im, de deux o' us decided not t' tell Bella dat I was back. I t'oug't dat 'e 'ad a change o' 'eart 'bout dat mess, but 'pparently, 'e tol' 'er I came back up 'ere aft'r I lef' de Guild f'r good. I don' know 'ow she foun' out I was seein' y'. Eit'er m' lovin' 'pere' tol' 'er, o' she was followin' us. I don' know. I will say dis again, jus' s' y' understan'. I nev'r wanted t' marry Bella. De engagemen' was called off years ago an' she's crazy if she t'inks 'm goin' t' go t'roug' wit' it. Granted, she's crazy anyway, but dere's no weddin', Rogue. Nev'r was." Remy gazes at her intently as he sees his news sinking in.

"So what she was tellin' me about gettin' ya ta come home so y'all can get married was all a lie?" Rogue asks in shocked disbelief.

"Oui, it was. I'd nev'r play on a femme 'm serious about, let alone one 'm engaged t'." Remy tells her seriously.

Rogue closes her eyes in relief and shame at how she acted over a misunderstanding. "I'm sorry for reactin' tha way I did, without givin' ya a chance ta explain. I acted like an idiot." She gazes at him contritely.

"I won' disagree wit' dat." Remy looks back with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Gee, thanks Swamp Rat." Rogue shoots back drily.

Remy chuckles, then his expression sobers. "Desole, cherie. I shoulda tol' y' 'bout Bella." he says apologetically.

"Yeah, ya shoulda." Rogue shoots back smartly, but with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

They share a brief kiss, then remembers their audience outside.

Kitty unlocks the door and moves back as they exit together, Rogue temporarily forgetting about her clothes still in the washers.

"'Scuse me, Remy. I got some business ta ten' ta." Rogue sweetly informs him as she whirls around and takes off after Kitty, shouting threats at her the whole time.

Remy chuckles as Pete looks on in confusion, not sure whether he should attempt to rescue the brunette from the Southerner or not.


	14. Retribution, Professor Style

_**A/N: Thanks to vampiremusicgirl for adding this to her favorites. (loud cheering ensues) Woo-hoo!**_

_**roguey21: **_**I figured that if he confronted her in her room, it would be too convenient for her to make another getaway, lol. Good thing Piotr and Kitty were there to 'supervise' the two of them. Yes, Logan can't take it that his 'little girl' is all grown up now. ;)**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**Aww...I'm so sorry (hugs)! I don't know what happened with that. :( Yes, all has been resolved...in that regard, at least. ;) Yeah, I have that episode. Hate the tux she was forcing him to wear. Hmm...we shall see, won't we? **

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Haha...let the lovin' commence! XD They aren't together in the official sense...at least, not yet. But I'm not finished yet, so who knows....**

_**Courtney Summers:**_** I thought the end needed a good scene of Rogue chasing Kitty for lacking her in the laundry room.**

_**Madame Star: **_**Aww, thanks! I liked writing the argument, the way they were sarcastic with each other. I'm really happy with that part, if you haven't already noticed. ;D**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yeah, he did...what can I say? But at least he got the desired result out of it. :D Yes, she was, but I'm not so sure Rogue saw it that way. XD**

_**roguelover321: **_**Sure thing! :)**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Yeah, I figured I put off the conversation long enough, so I wanted to get it in there. Oh yes, I just had to put that in there. ;)**

_**ColorCoated: **_**(12)****I thought it seemed fun to have them work together, for the good of their mutual friend. So happy you loved it! (13) I figured that line would be a classic Remy comment. I believe I am reading that story with Bella in it. I really don't like her! :( Yeah, I'm happy about that too. Someone, other than Remy had to step in and trap...er, stop Rogue long enough to listen to his explanation. **

_**scotthasapoleuphisass: **_**Hehehe...thanks! Hmm...that bears thinking about, lol! XD **

_**Musik Drasche: **_**Haha! Yes, I usually do reviewer replies earlier in the day, so I'm usually not sure where I'm going to start then. Funny coincidence...hehehe. Yes, our Southerners have kissed and made-up, so to speak and nobody forces Rogue to do something without consequences, lol!**

_**Sweetcornbee: **_**I completely agree with you. Thank you so much for saying my story is wonderful and for adding this to your favorites! :D**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Indeed they are! Now we'll see what happens next. ;D**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Oooh...thanks so muchly! Both for your compliment and for adding this to Story Alert and your favorites. 8D**

Four girls sit in Professor's office with Logan and Scott. These men want answers and it is past time for the girls to come clean, Scott already having gone and informed Professor of Rogue's date with Gambit a few nights ago and his suspicions about the girls' role in that date.

"Alright, ladies. I would like for you to tell us about how this date came about. Exactly how did Rogue and Gambit end up going out together?" Professor asks with an upraised brow.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like ta know." Logan growls as he glares at the girls sitting before him. Scott stands in the back, assuming a stern expression with his arms crossed in front of him.

Jean rolls her eyes at her boyfriend as Kitty begins explaining.

"Like, all we wanted to do was get Rogue to get out of the house. I mean, now that she has control, she doesn't have to worry about hurting people with her touch anymore."

"So how did she wind up going out with Gambit?" Scott cuts in.

"I was, like getting to that!" Kitty replies indignantly. "So, as I was saying, we thought it would be a good idea to find her a date." Kitty gazes at the three men remorsefully.

"So somehow, you found Gambit and set it all up?" Logan inquires, jumping ahead of things.

"No, it didn't exactly happen like that." Jubes speaks up.

"Please explain, Jubilee." Professor gestures for her to continue.

"Um, well....at the time, we thought it would be a cool idea to post an anonymous date with her on eBay." Jubes informs them as she gazes down at her fingernails.

"You did _what?_" Scott and Logan shout in unison as Professors eyebrows shoot all the way up to where his hairline would be, if he had any.

"Lemme get this straight." Logan is really trying not to totally lose his cool. "You didn't think Rogue was capable of gettin' her own date, so you took matters into your own hands and _sold_ her online ta the _highest bidder_, unaware that you coulda possibly placed her in danger?" Logan growls disbelievingly to the repentant young women.

"We're, like so sorry. We didn't think about that at the time. We just wanted to see her get out and have fun, for once." Kitty lamely states.

"I'm guessing this is where Gambit comes in." Scott says tightly.

"Yeah, he ended up being the highest bidder." Jean finally enters the conversation.

"And he _did_ bawl us out for not thinking of Rogue's safety earlier." Amara points out.

"I see. I'm guessing that Rogue knew nothing about your project." Professor deduces shrewdly.

"No, she didn't, but she ended up having a _really_ good time with Gambit. They left after dinner." Amara just can't help telling everyone that part.

Logan snarls, causing her to jump slightly in her seat.

"Did each of you apologize to Rogue for going behind her back and posting that?" Professor questions seriously.

"Yeah, I know Jean and I did. Did you and 'Mara?" Kitty inquires of Jubilee.

"Yep. Did it yesterday." Jubilee answers as she pops a piece of gum into her mouth. Logan places a hand over his face and shakes his head. He hates the sound of gum chewing.

"To begin with, let me convey to you how disappointed I am in all of you. Selling your teammate and friend, even if the intention behind it was genuine, is still unethical. Danger aside, how do you think she feels being bandied about in that manner? Imagine how you would feel if that were you. Here's what will be done. I believe that since it was Rogue that was sold, then she should receive the proceeds from the sale."

"All of it?" Amara asks, stunned.

"Yes, all of it." Professor answers severely. "Also, more chores will be added to your schedules, along with an extra hour of training with Wolverine every day, for one month. Hank will co-ordinate your schedules accordingly. I admonish you to think through every aspect, before implementing a plan in the future. You are dismissed." Professor nods toward the girls as they take their leave. "I have a feeling that we have not heard the entire story." Professor grins wisely to the other two men. "I believe that Hank will not only want to hear about this, but he will need to know why extra scheduling is necessary, so Scott, I want you to bring him up here and I will call Storm to bring Remy and Rogue in here."

"This oughtta be good." Logan grunts.

Scott recaps the conversation with the four women in the office to Beast.

"That is just appalling! Although Rogue and Gambit's recollection of the events should be entertaining, to say the least." Beast replies with a merry chuckle.

Storm finds the two Southerners in the media room, Gambit making Rogue laugh with jokes. Storm smiles at the couple. Rogue has never been happier and Gambit seems to be fitting in well, with the exceptions of Logan and Scott. _"Those two will come around, eventually. They're just being obstinate."_ Storm muses to herself as she watches Rogue fall off the couch from laughing so hard and Gambit also laughing as he helps her back up.

Storm laughs lightly herself. "Rogue, Gambit, Professor wants to see you." She informs them before exiting the room. She stops, ensuring that they are following and leads them to his office. "Go on in. They are waiting for you." She regally sweeps away, heading down to the DR to begin her personal session.

"Rogue, Remy, have a seat." Professor invites, indicating two of the chairs that were just vacated minutes ago.

"Ya wanted ta see us, Professa?" Rogue queries curiously.

"Yes. I wish to get your side of this matter with the eBay posting, Rogue."

"In otha words, ya wanna know what happened between their postin' that and tha date?" Rogue asks with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly." Professor replies with a small grin of his own.

"Okay, here goes. Tha day afta they posted 'my' date, Wanda saw it an' thought it sounded an awful lot like me. She had me meet her an' she showed it ta me." Rogue starts.

"Do you happen to have a copy of the posting?" Professor questions.

Rogue hands him a sheet of paper. "Somehow, I knew ya'd fin' out about this soona or lata."

Professor looks it over carefully. "Rather ambiguous on your description, but I can definitely see why Wanda thought it was you." He hands the paper to the others, who take turns scanning it.

"Ah, that explains why all the young men were attached to their computers for the past several days last week." Hank laughs mirthfully.

Rogue blushes slightly.

"An' why not? Mon Roguey is tres belle." Remy chimes in as he puts an arm around the back of Rogue's chair. Rogue passes him a smirk.

"Oh, without a doubt." Beast agrees. "I just wonder if they are aware that the young mystery woman is none other that Rogue."

"Dey do. De Iceboy wen' an' tol' 'em." Remy informs them ruefully.

"I take it, you've had many offers, Rogue?" Hank questions her teasingly, causing the tell-tale blush to re-appear.

"I've had some." Rogue admits, almost shyly.

Remy looks at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I didn' take 'em up on it! Geez Rems, I'm not tha kin' that dates a bunch a guys all at once. I leave that ta Tabby." Rogue gives him a direct gaze.

"If we can continue?" Logan glares at the seated duo.

"A course, Logan, 'cause we all know ya jus' _dyin'_ ta know how Remy an' I got tagetha." Rogue retorts sarcastically. "Remy was at tha shop with Wanda an' me. We came up with a counta scheme ta get back at those four. We all put in bids, jus' ta keep things goin', an' tha original plan was ta fix it so Wanda would be my date for tha night."

Beast laughs heartily as Logan disguises a snort of laughter on his part. Scott looks away, suspiciously hiding a grin as Professor chuckles slightly.

"As it turns out, Remy an' Wanda decided ta make it ta where he would be my date. That's how tha plan worked out in tha end." Rogue finishes.

"Thank you for clarifying Remy's role in this. So, I take it he was the high bidder in this whole scheme?" Professor queries interestedly.

"Oui, I was. Wasn' 'bout t' let some stranger win an' possibly 'urt 'er o' worse an' besides, it was a bon way t' get a date wit' 'er." Remy grins wickedly at Rogue.

"Ya know, ya coulda jus' asked." She points out saucily.

"But it was mo' fun dat way." He states impishly. Rogue heaves a sigh and shakes her head.

"Just out of curiosity, how much _was_ the winning bid?" Beast inquires interestedly.

"Would ya believe this Swamp Rat paid $500?" Rogue questions in amazement.

The men stare at Remy in astonishment.

"Oui, I did an' I would pay dat an' mo' t' do it again." Remy gazes at her seriously.

"Let's hope that neva happens again." Rogue shudders slightly.

Trus' me, it won'." Remy states firmly.

Later, in Rogue's room. Remy sits with the chair facing backward as Rogue sits on her bed. Rogue is still in minor shock after Professor informed her that she will receive whatever was left of the proceedings after eBay and/or PayPal took their fees out of the $500.

"Y'know, Roguey, we really should do somet'in' t' get dem back." Remy muses aloud.

"I thought we did with tha date an' all." Rogue answers, a tad perplexed.

"Well...dat was mo' f'r me, alt'oug' it was fun seein' deir faces w'en dey saw I was y'r date."

"I knew it, ya Swamp Rat, but yeah, I loved Jean's expression." Rogue admits. "Okay, let's plan!" Rogue rubs her hands together in an 'evil mastermind' fashion.

**Tomorrow, we will find out what they will do for their revenge. If a reply to your review isn't in here, just let me know. :)**


	15. Retribution, Romy Style

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Weeellll...I was gonna have them take over Rogue's chores for a month with the sessions, but then just generalized it. :D**

_**roguelover321: **_**Your wish is my command! ;)**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Hehehe....glad you loved it. Yes, they definitely are. :)**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Yes, those two pull off 'grumpy' very well. Yay, I got a brilliant chapter! XD**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**….and an awesome! Haha...yes, the four will be kept quite busy for a full month. Oh, just you wait and see! ;D**

_**Madame Star:**_** Yeah, I just noticed that plotting seems to be a running theme in this story. It seems to work, though, so I think I'll keep it. ;) You wonder if they ever do sleep!**

_**Musik Drache: **_**Oh, yes it does, especially when the head honcho is a powerful telepath and you know you will be caught eventually. Okay, they knew about the money (obviously), but as for the rest....I may reveal it in this chap. :3**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yeah, they're in for it now. All I will answer with is....mwoooohahahahahah! XD**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**They are up to no good, I assure you. ;)**

_**roguey21:**_** Yes, it was quite a shock to them, having to give up all that money. I figured I hadn't made any references to Tabby lately and I am reviewing possibilities, as we speak. ;D**

_**Lucida Lownes: **_**As I've said before, it seems to be a running gag with this. It's just how it turned out...hehehe. Don't worry, one of the two will make their move, soon and I'm not talkin' Remy or Rogue this time. XD**

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay, nothing but the plot is mine.**

_~Picking up where we left-off~_

Remy's eyes widen in surprise at Rogue's suggestion to give the foursome their comeuppance.

"Cherie, y' 'ave an evil min'. I like dat." He recovers and passes her a wicked grin.

"So, ya think it'll work?" Rogue asks slyly.

Remy chuckles darkly. "Oui, I _know_ it will, but don' y' t'ink we should let a few select people in on dis'? It could mean a lot o' trouble an' possible pain t' dis po' Cajun if we don' tell dem."

Rogue considers his suggestion for a few seconds. "Yeah, I suppose ya're right, although I would love ta see Logan's an' Scott's expressions when we drop our 'bombshell'."

"Dere's dat evil min' workin' again." Remy comments drily.

Rogue smiles sweetly at him and gives him a peck on the lips. "Thank ya, sugah. Jus' for that, we'll do it ya way. Who do we tell?"

"Hmm...'m 'avin' trouble r'memberin' who I was t'inkin' 'bout tellin'. I t'ink I need anot'er baiser t' bring it all back t' me." Remy informs her in a silky tone, adding a seductive look to those ruby orbs.

Rogue laughs lightly as she gazes down at him with her arms crossed. "Ya're incorrigible, ya know that?" She puts her hands on the back of the chair and leans down to kiss him.

"I've been called a lot worse." He parries with a smirk, making Rogue laugh mirthfully.

Meanwhile, Kitty is in her room, taking a break between chores. She is trying to get up the courage to ask a certain resident out, but is failing miserably. She groans and flops face-down on the bed in frustration. After several minutes of berating herself, she decides to go down to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She heads downstairs, not minding where she is going and literally runs into Piotr. He grabs her shoulders to steady her.

"Oh! Excuse me, Katya. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kitty stares up at him, before realizing that he is waiting for her to speak. "Um...uhh..." Kitty stammers while turning a lovely shade of tomato.

Bobby walks in and takes in the scene unfolding before him. He laughs as he takes a soda from the fridge. "Wow! This is the first time Kitty's been speechless for more than a minute. New record." Bobby quips as he leaves the room. This just intensifies the shade her face was just a moment ago.

"Are you well, Katya?" Piotr inquires with concern.

"Uh..." Kitty finally kicks herself mentally. "Yes! Yes, I'm, like totally fine. And I should have been the one to, like watch where I was going, but I had, like a lot on my mind and I was thinking about all of that and, like I wasn't paying attention...." Kitty realizes that she is now babbling and her eyes widen in horror as she quiets once again with her hands over her mouth.

"Umm...Katya?" Piotr asks quietly as he rubs one hand uncertainly behind his neck.

Kitty takes a deep breath and removes her hands from her mouth as she gazes up inquiringly at the massive Russian.

"I-I...uh, I'm not too good at this, but...well, I was...what I want to say is...will you go out with me on Friday night?" Pete ultimately manages to ask the question that's been on his mind for several days, now.

Kitty looks at him, her admiration for him and astonishment shining in her blue eyes. "Like, I would love to!" She replies excitedly.

"Oh...well, I understand...Wait! Did you just say you would?" Pete queries in quiet wonder.

Kitty giggles and blushes. "Yes, I did." She answers shyly.

"This is wonderful! I will meet you downstairs at 7." Pete flashes her a mega-watt smile that brightens his eyes and exits to get ready for his combat session. Kitty watches him leave, her eyes straying to a certain area. "Talk about buns of steel. He _definitely_ doesn't need the videos." Kitty murmurs to herself...or she thinks she is until she hears snickering coming from Jean. Kitty's eyes widen and a pink flush stains her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Buns of steel?" Jean questions in amusement.

"Well, like he does!" Kitty states defensively.

"I never said he didn't, but buns of steel?" Jean walks out cracking up with laughter.

Amara sits in her room on her computer, canceling all the orders she made online with what was supposed to be her share of the money. She heaves a disappointed sigh as she presses the 'cancel order' button once again. Jubilee rolls her eyes. "'Mara, stop it. I've been thinking on it and Professor's right. Rogue's the one who was subjected to the date, even though it ended up being with the hottest guy on the planet and he's now her boyfriend....oh great, I just managed to depress myself. Now I need ice cream and Bobby. Later." Jubilee leaves their room as Amara sighs once again.

"Oh beautiful skirt, you could have been mine!" She laments as she gazes adoringly at the monitor.

Rogue gives Jean an odd gaze as she walks by Rogue's room. Remy left to inform their chosen 'confidants' of their retribution. Jean is still laughing.

"Jean, what's goin' on? What's so funny?" Rogue asks, the odd gaze still evident.

"I overheard Pete asking Kitty out. About time, if you ask me, but as he was leaving, Kitty was staring at his...umm, how do I say this delicately?"

"Butt?" Rogue inquires facetiously.

"Yeah and she was talking about how he has buns of steel."

Rogue is trying valiantly not to give in to a serious case of the giggles. Her lips are pressed together, but she ends up losing and the two girls are laughing so hard, tears are streaming down their faces. It only gets worse when Pete walks by. He gazes at them strangely and continues on to his room.

That evening after dinner a considerably more poised Rogue and Remy sneak out of their respective rooms and meet at the garage.

"Did y' leave de note?" Remy whispers inquiringly.

"Yeah, did ya tell our select few?" Rogue whispers back.

"Oui, I did. We bett'r get befo' someone comes lookin'." Remy warns her as they stash a couple of backpacks into the saddlebags on his bike and Rogue climbs on behind him. All anyone can see is two people, presumably going out on a date.

Hours pass and when they don't return at curfew, Scott attempts to call their cell phones. After discovering that both devices are turned off, Scott sends Amara up to Rogue's room and Bobby to Remy's. Bobby returns first, finding nothing amiss in the Cajun's room. Amara descends the stairs slowly, dreading the news she has to give to the others.

"What is it, Amara?" Professor asks gently, noticing her shock and distress.

"Rogue isn't in her room, but I found this." Amara hands him the hastily scrawled note.

Professor reads it and blanches. "This is definitely an unexpected development. Logan, I need you and Scott to bring them back right away!" He says in dismay as he hands the note to Logan.

"That's it! I'm gonna find Gumbo and enjoy cuttin' him ta little pieces." Logan snarls dangerously as he strides out the door, dropping the crumpled note in his haste.

Scott picks it up and stiffens furiously at the words on the page. He mutely hands it to Jean and runs after Logan, getting into his car and screeching off.

"Oh no! This is all our fault." She murmurs in shock as she beckons Kitty and Jubilee over to read it.

"You're kidding me!" Jubilee states in astonishment as she reads it over for herself.

Kitty stares at Rogue's familiar writing. "What have we done?" She asks no one in particular. The others gather around to read it and murmurs of shock are heard throughout the mansion.

_Dear Friends,_

_Remy and I are very much in love and have decided to run off and get married in Atlantic City tonight. We will return later tomorrow, after a brief honeymoon. We hope you will celebrate with us and we apologize for the suddenness, but we just couldn't wait any longer._

_Remy and Rogue LeBeau_

The two southerners drive to a campsite a few hours away and pitch their tents.

"D' y' t'ink dey foun' de note yet?" Remy asks gleefully.

"Knowin' them, they did." Rogue answers with a cheeky grin.

Both of them laugh at the thought of certain reactions, even if some of those will be contrived.

Remy scoots closer to Rogue. "Y' know, we could always _share _a ten'." He suggests smoothly, earning him a shove from Rogue.

"I don' think so, Swamp Rat!" Rogue retorts. "Ya takin' this 'elopemen' thing a bit too far, Cajun." Rogue stands up and walks toward her tent. "If ya try comin' in, ya'll fin' yaself in tha river." Rogue threatens. Remy knows better than to ignore _that_ tone, but as we all know, he just can't help himself.

"If y' come wit' me, den we could go skinny-dippin', cherie." Remy gives her a naughty expression, making her laugh at his antics.

"Ya jus' neva quit, do ya?" Rogue questions as she chuckles and enters her tent.

_**The return and reactions come in the next chapter. This is a bit drastic, I know, but I thought it tied in nicely with the whole 'setting her up with a date' theme. And our players were:**_

_**Professor, Logan, Scott, Hank, Storm and Wanda, who chuckled wickedly at their under-handedness. Lucida wanted to see a little Kiotr action. Hope this works for ya! ;)**_


	16. Comin' Clean

_**A/N: Yesterday was an 'off' kinda day, punctuated with a couple of 'open mouth, insert foot' moments, so if this seems not quite right to you, you know why. As always, I appreciate your reviews and/or messages. Thank you so much, all of you. Thanks to Ryrare and ChrissyKP for adding this to Faves and CB Shipper for adding this to Story Alert. Y'all are awesome!**_

_**Sonar:**_** I am so glad you are. Just wait til you get to 15. **

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Oh, I know. I was laughing the entire time I re-read it.**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Hehehe...thank you so much!**

_**ColorCoated: **_**All I can tell you is read 15. Yeah, I thought it was only appropriate for what they did.**

_**ALLREMS**_**: Read on, Mac Duff, Read on...hahahaha! I definitely agree with you there and I do, too. Never really thought of it that way before...hmm. **

_**J-TeamEdward2010: **_**Oh definitely! They are too good at revenge. Mayybeeee.......**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Hehehe....thanks you so much! I liked that line too and I just couldn't resist the idea for revenge.**

_**GhostAuthor:**_** LOL...yes, I actually debated over that tell-don't-tell issue for awhile, but decided to spare Remy the certain pain that would have definitely followed. That was the ONLY reason they knew. I am so happy that you're enjoying this and thanks for adding this to your Story Alert and your favorites!**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: ***_**chuckles wickedly* Reactions are in this chapter.**

_**roguelover321:**_** Haha...thanks! I had so much fun writing this one.**

_**Sonar: **_**Thank you, thank you! That one was fun.**

_**Fruit Case: **_**You got in just in time. I was getting ready to update. Thanks! I thought that was a good way to get the girls to leave her alone.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea belongs to me.**

"Ooh, maybe we should throw them a party!" Rahne suggests excitedly to the stunned residents gathered.

"Rahne, I recommend that we wait and let the news sink in, before we begin planning any celebrations." Professor kindly replies.

"I'm thinkin' of Cajun rotisserie tomorrow night." Logan says in an award-winning, convincing snarl.

"Logan, I would admonish you to not be like this when they return tomorrow night. You know Rogue will not approve of you treating her new husband in such a manner." Storm rebukes.

"Zen can I teleport him back into ze zwamp?" Kurt asks with a wicked glint in his yellow eyes.

"Kurt!" Jean and Kitty shout in unison.

"Vell, she _iz_ mein sister!" Kurt volleys back.

"Who is in love with Gambit." Kitty points out.

"Ja, vell...she could do much better." *BAMF*

"That went really well." Jean states wryly as she stares at her boyfriend, who is gripping the back of a recliner so tightly, she's surprised there aren't gashes from where his nails are digging in.

"I can't believe they did this." Scott replies tightly. "They haven't even known each other for that long and they do a stupid thing like this."

"I don't know, I think it's sorta romantic." Jubes answers with a far-away look in her eyes.

Amara's mind isn't even on the conversation swirling around her. Hers is filled with visions of designer gowns and a huge, candle-lit cathedral.

"What is so romantic about running off with someone you hardly know?" Scott queries harshly. (Boy, he's doing a bit _too_ well in this charade.)

Jubilee glares at him and rises, opening her mouth to retort.

Jubes, Scott, stop it now!" Jean commands. What's done, is done. The only thing we can do now is accept it as best as we can." She replies sensibly.

"Wait a minute! These are our friends. We should be happy for them and not talking about how this is wrong and just 'accepting' it. I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to be totally happy for them!" Kitty scowls at the bunch and stomps upstairs, Piotr staring after her in surprise at her outburst.

"Kitty is right. This is a time for celebration, no matter how suddenly this was brought about. Two of our teammates are married now, so let's be happy for them." Beast puts in, trying to raise the spirits of most in the room.

"I suggest we all retire for the night. Hopefully, a good night's rest will allow us see this with a fresh perspective." Professor intones.

As Amara and Jubilee enter their room, Jubes stops suddenly. "Aw, man! We didn't even get to give Rogue a bachelorette party!"

"We could give her one when they return." Amara replies as she grabs her pj's and goes back out into the shared women's restroom the students use.

Jubes smiles brightly and takes out her notepad, scribbling notes.

Kitty gazes out her window at the well-manicured lawn bathed in moonlight. She honestly does not know how to feel about this news. On the one hand, she's ecstatic that Rogue has finally found someone, but on the other, she's furious that Rogue didn't even bother telling her that she was going to elope. She didn't even give her the chance to share her happiness. Allowing the two emotions to war within her, she sits in the window seat, hugging her knees to her chest and continues her watchful vigil of the grounds below.

Rogue sits against a tree trunk with her arms laced behind her head. There is a wistful grin playing on her lips as she looks skyward. Remy gazes at the young woman appreciatively, studying every graceful line and curve on her. Rogue just happens to lower her eyes, colliding with his own, staring back. She quirks an eyebrow in silent question.

"Couldn' 'elp m'self, cherie. Y' make me wish I'd nev'r stayed in Louisiana." He replies in the most serious voice she has ever heard, to date.

"I've always wondad about that, Rems. Why did ya?" She asks quietly.

He sits in silent disbelief at the hurt coming from her at that question. If he'd only known she needed him, he never would have left with Jean-Luc.

"Rogue, I've been askin' m'self dat very same question ev'r since I made dat choice. De hones' tru't' is, I don' know. Maybe I t'oug't it was m' only option, seein' dat de X-Men didn' wan' anyt'in' t' do wit' me at de time. Well, some o' dem still don', but dat's deir problem, non? Maybe I was t'inkin' dat once a t'ief, always a t'ief. Anyway, I don' 'ave any one answer f'r y', cherie." Remy moves over next to her and she places her head on his shoulder.

"But _I_ wanted ya ta come." Rogue replies in a near-whisper.

Remy responds by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Rogue wakes up the next morning and feels a solid warmth sitting next to her. Her eyes shoot open as she sees Remy next to her, still asleep. She recalls the night before and leans down to kiss his temple. He grins in his sleep. "Mmm...Roguey. Do dat again, y' bad fille." He murmurs coyly as he shifts his position slightly and continues sleeping. Rogue's face burns as she realizes that he's dreaming of_ her_. She huffs slightly and finds a small bucket. Taking it down to the lake, she fills it and marches back over to him, dumping the cold water on him. He shouts, spluttering in shock, until he hears Rogue laughing at him. A decidedly diabolical grin spreads across his face as he slowly stands up. Rogue is nothing, if not perceptive, however and begins backing away from him, her eyes sparkling with humor.

"C'mere, Roguey." Remy calls to her in a false silky tone.

"No way!" Rogue answers with a giggle and dashes off, but he is too fast for her. He grabs her and carries her off toward the lake with a nasty chuckle.

"Don'cha dare, Remy!" Rogue shouts, but he isn't listening. Next thing she knows, she is breaking the surface of the lake, catching her breath.

"Ya are so dead, Swamp Rat!" Rogue yells as she swims back to shore.

"Only if y' can catch me." He taunts as he moves back out of her reach.

Rogue treads water at the edge. "Come 'ere, shugah." She calls sweetly.

"Y' t'ink 'm goin' t' fall f'r dat, cherie?" He kneels down in front of her, but just close enough where she can't get him.

After a few more minutes of her attempting to call him to her, he takes her by surprise again and jumps into the water.

"Jus' t'oug't I'd join y'. I need a bat' anyway." He quips as he floats on his back, his arms behind his head. He doesn't notice Rogue silently going underwater until he feels a tug on his legs, causing him to go under, as well.

"Oh, s' y' wan' t' play, do y'?" He asks as he swims in her direction. Rogue laughs and splashes water in his face as he grabs her and pulls her under with him. They play for awhile, then get out to change and dry off before they leave.

"We could go int' de city. Don' 'ave t' be 'ome f'r sev'ral hours yet." Gambit suggests as he glances at his watch.

"Yeah, might as well. As much as I can' wait ta see what happens when we tell them we aren' really married, I'm not ready ta go back yet." Rogue answers in agreement.

"Besides, dis is me we're talkin' 'bout, 'ere. Would look kin' o' strange f'r us t' return t' early. If dis were real, we wouldn' be goin' back t'nigh' eit'er." He comments, passing her a smoldering look.

Rogue feels a slight blush grazing her cheeks at that remark and smacks his arm when she hears him chuckling.

"Y' wan' me, chere, y' know y' do." Remy replies, smirking confidently.

"Let's jus' go." Rogue growls as she stalks to his bike.

The smirk never leaves his face as he helps her on, then climbs on himself. After spending a few hours perusing some shops, they stop and have dinner. When they finish, it is decided that it is time to head back. As they pull into the garage, they smile conspiratorially at each other.

"Y' ready, Rogue?" He inquires playfully.

"This is gonna be fun." Rogue answers cheerily, then takes him by the hand as they walk inside.

As expected, everyone is waiting for them, seeking answers. Jubilee rushes up to them both, giving each of them a hug.

"Congratulations! You two _so_ belong together. So...tell us about the wedding." She says excitedly as she returns to her seat.

"Before you begin, I believe there is something of importance that you would like to share with us." Professor requests expectantly and passes them a sly wink.

"Don't tell us you're already pregnant!" Jean looks at them in complete astonishment. The whole room goes totally silent.

"Uhh...no." Rogue states flatly. "What we wanted ta tell ya was...." Rogue and Remy shout together, "...._Gotcha!!!"_

It takes a few seconds for their announcement to sink-in as their co-conspirators glance around the room at the other residents.

"But...why?" Amara is the first to ask.

"Ta teach ya not ta mess with my personal life." Rogue answers matter-of-factly. "I figured somethin' like this would get that through ta ya more than anythin'." Rogue explains.

"You mean you, like faked running away and eloping?" Kitty questions indignantly. "Here I was, all ready to be totally happy for you, but I was upset before that because you, like didn't tell me you were and.....now you're telling me you never even went? RRRRGGGHHHHH!!!" Kitty gets up and angrily stalks upstairs.

Rogue stares after her. She knows she will have to talk to her later, after she has a chance to calm down.

Scott can't stand it any longer, his stoic persona crumbles as everyone hears a tiny snort of laughter coming from him.

"Scott, you were in on this?" Jean inquires.

"Yes, but I wasn't the only one. Logan, Professor, Storm and Beast were, too." He points out smilingly.

"An' Wanda." Rogue adds smugly. "Jus' in case y'all decided ta check ova there."

Bobby starts laughing. "Man, you had us all going. This is too funny! Remind me never to get on your bad side." Bobby leaves, laughing all the way to his room.

"So, if you didn't go to Atlantic City, where did you go?" Rahne queries curiously.

"We wen' campin', chere." Gambit explains, but as Logan unsheathes his claws in the Cajun's direction with a snarl, he elaborates further. "_Sep'rate_ tents, Monsieur Claws. Not'in' like w'at y'r t'inkin' 'appened."

"It better not." Logan grumbles as he takes the claws in.

"Okay, okay, you got your point across, Rogue. We won't tamper with your personal life anymore." Jean concedes gracefully. "I just can't believe Scott was able to pull that off so convincingly." Jean adds with a giggle.

"Jean! I can act, you know." Scott retorts peevishly.

"Sure you can." Jean replies as she winks at Rogue, who swallows a laugh.

"I'm goin' up ta shower an' change." Rogue states resolutely as she reaches down to pick up her bag. Remy reaches for it, instead.

"I'll take dis f'r y'." Remy offers as he slings it over his shoulder with his own.

"Don't plan on stayin' in her room fer long, Gumbo." Logan warns as they go upstairs. Rogue gives him a hot glare.

They get to her room and Remy sets her bag on the floor with his. They dissolve into laughter.

"Like I said, this was fun." Rogue says between giggles.

"Dat it was." Remy agrees.

"Remy?" Rogue asks shyly.

"Oui?" He turns to look at her.

"Thank ya for agreein' ta doin' this with me."

"Anyt'in' f'r y', cherie." Remy smiles down at her, taking her in his arms and gently kissing her.

They part and chuckle when they hear Jubes complaining to Amara. "Now I'll never get to throw a bachelorette party!"


	17. Straightenin' Out The Mess

_**A/N: This is just a couple of conversations that needed to be brought out into the open. More exciting stuff to come, promise. Thanks to xxsocoxx for adding this to Favorites! :)**_

_**xdreamernumbuhfour:**_** Denial, thy name is Rogue...lol. ;) Yeah, the guys mostly want to ****_be_ him, hehehe. Glad you liked the last chap. FF does that every now and again. I've had my share of issues with it, myself.**

_**GhostAuthor: ***_**laughs delightedly* I am so glad you enjoyed it! I thought it made for an appropriate ending, to end with a laugh.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Happy you loved it! :D **

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Yeah, Pete will help her forget all about that. ;) **

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yes, Professor was in on it. The rest of the cast was Scott, Logan (they would hurt the poor Cajun if they weren't and we can't have that.), Storm, Beast and Wanda. Yeah, poor Jubes! It probably would have been, if she had the chance. No, it would have been too late, if Rogue were married for real. XD Thanx you!**

_**roguey21: **_**Yeah, from what I hear, it was good. When those two set out to do something, it's gotta be good!**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Thank you! :) You bring up a good point. Chalk it up to being one of my goofs...hehehe.**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**You know, that surprised me too and I'm the one that wrote the dang thing! XD Thanks!**

_**Madame Star: **_**Usually, I try to update nightly, or every other, depending on how easily the chapter comes to me. So happy you liked them and Scott's performance.**

_**Sonar:**_** Yeah, I wanted to do something a little different with him, this time. I'm glad it worked and thanks so much!**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Mwoohahahaha.....thank you so very much, I do try! ;) We are approaching the end, so who knows what will happen.**

_**Courtneykutie: **_**I figured he had to come in somewhere. Tune in for more...ha! **

A couple of hours later, Rogue knows what she has to do. She heads down to the kitchen and grabs a pint of Cherry Garcia and two spoons. Arriving at her destination, she softly knocks on Kitty's door. Kitty phases her head outside the door and Rogue holds up the container and spoons. Kitty goes back in and opens her door.

Rogue seats herself at the foot of Kitty's bed and passes her one of the spoons, then opens the container.

Kitty speaks up after eating a spoonful. "Like, why did you do that, Rogue?" Kitty asks, the hurt pouring from her voice.

"Kit, ya know I could ask ya tha same thing. I know ya jus' wanted me ta have more fun, but I'm not like ya. I like havin' time ta myself an' I wasn' interested in any a tha guys here. Ya know that. So, why were ya gonna force me ta go out with some guy I don' even know?"

"I know I was wrong in doing that, but I was worried about you." Kitty looks down and absentmindedly digs in the container. "I'm sorry for setting you up like that."

"Ya didn' need ta be worried, Kit. At leas' it worked out so I was goin' out with a guy I actually wanted ta go with. If ya tell him I said that, I will arrange it ta where _I'm_ ya sparrin' partner for a solid month!" Rogue threatens as she waves her spoon at Kitty. "But all that aside, apology accepted." Rogue grins.

"Don't, like worry. You're secret's safe with me. I really don't want to be your sparring partner!" Kitty shudders, then continues. "Yeah, you only got, like one of the hottest guys I've ever seen!" Kitty joshes. "So, just how _did_ he end up being the one to win? I thought we posted the description ambiguously enough."

Rogue smiles slyly. "Ya _thought_ ya did, but Wanda figured it out an' tol' me. Remy jus' got back inta town an' happened ta be there, so we originally planned on Wanda bein' my date. I didn' know those two were arrangin' for him ta be. I'm sorry if I hurt ya with our pretendin' ta run away."

"Actually, it was kinda funny." Kitty giggles lightly. "It would have been better if, like Scott and Mr. Logan weren't in on it."

"We thought it would raise Remy's chances a survival. That's why they were." Rogue explains with some amusement.

"Well, are you and Remy an 'item', now?" Kitty asks merrily.

"Kit! We've only been out a few times."

"And you were, like out with him _all night_." Kitty adds observantly.

"Yeah, but nothin' happened." Rogue retorts lightly.

"So you think." Kitty shoots back in a sing-song voice.

"Ya dreamin' hon. So...what's goin' on with ya an' mista 'buns a steel'?" Rogue queries teasingly as she changes the subject.

Kitty immediately quiets as her face flushes brightly.

"Uh-huh, I thought so." Rogue grins knowingly.

"We have a date on Friday." Kitty bubbles excitedly. "And I can't believe Jean totally told you about that!" She adds in a miffed tone.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm tha only otha one that knows an' ya know how hard it is ta keep secrets in this place. Think a how many ya've uncovered." Rogue reminds her.

Kitty snorts delicately. "Like it's soo hard when most are happening, like right in front of me."

"Jean an' I were tha only ones in tha hall when she tol' me, so don' worry." Rogue reassures the girl.

"I guess that's, like okay then." Kitty answers dubiously.

"I won' tell anyone, I promise."

"Oh, well...good!" Kitty's bubbly demeanor is back.

"Are ya ready for ya date with Muscles?" Rogue queries playfully.

"Rogue!" Kitty picks up her pillow and buries her face in it.

"Teasin' goes _both _ways, Kit."

Kitty lowers the pillow after a minute and sighs. "I think I am, but then I think of what happened with Lance." She says, deflating just a bit.

"Kit, Pete is nothin' like Lance. From what I've seen a him, he seems ta be very sweet. An' he seems ta like ya."

"You really think so?"

"He wouldna asked ya if he didn'." Rogue reasons.

""Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kitty responds with a grin.

"Ya gonna be okay? 'Cause I'm goin' ta bed if ya are." Rogue stifles a yawn.

"Sure I am. I'm just going to go through my closet and pick out what I'm going to wear for Petey." Kitty replies and bounds over to her closet, flinging open the door.

Rogue chuckles to herself. "G'night, Kit." She says as she opens the door to leave.

"Like, 'night." Kitty calls out from the stuffed recesses of her closet.

In his room, Remy is sprawled out on his bed, clad in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. He spies the latest issue of his motorcycle magazine on the nightstand. Picking it up, he starts flipping through it, but his thoughts are far from the newest bikes to hit the showroom floor. Instead, they are on Rogue. Who is he kidding? Lately, his thoughts are usually on the fiery southerner. Remy figures that it's time to be honest with himself. He mentally admits that he becomes more attracted to her with each passing day. That camping trip last night was more fun than he's had in awhile. Pranking most of the residents with their assumed marriage was hilarious. He could just picture their stunned expressions as the note was read. Judging by the reactions tonight, it must have been a priceless moment. He puts down the magazine and lays back, grinning to himself as the image of their kiss tonight imprints itself on his mind. His thoughts are short-lived however, when he is disrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up, he opens the door to find Kurt staring furiously back at him, his expression changing to one of confusion, when he notices that Rogue isn't with Remy.

"Vhere iz mein zister?" Kurt asks tightly.

"Las' I lef' 'er, she was in 'er room. Why?" Remy replies in irritation.

"You shouldn't be vith her." Kurt states angrily.

"W'at makes y' t'ink y' can decide who y'r soeur sees? De way I see it, she's mo' dan capable o' choosin' 'er own homme." Remy retorts acidly.

"She iz too gut for you." Kurt counters hotly.

"As long as Rogue wants t' see me, I will keep goin' out wit' 'er. Y' 'ave no righ' t' stop us. I don' care who y' t'ink y' are!" Remy argues fiercely.

"Vhat do you mean 'going out' vith her? Aren't you two married?" Kurt questions in bewilderment.

Remy quirks an eyebrow at him. "Y' weren' dere w'en we got back?"

"Nein. I vas out vith Amanda."

Remy replies with a shake of his head. "We ain' married. We jus' did dat t' teach de femmes not t' mess wit' Rogue's pers'nal life." Remy explains in a vexed tone of voice. "Maybe y' need t' learn dat lesson as well, non?"

"How dare you! I am looking out for mein zister's best interests. I don' t know vhat she sees in you, but she can do much better." Kurt answers furiously.

"Den I wond'r why she didn' go out wit' any o' dose hommes dat y' say are bett'r f'r 'er. Hmm...maybe it be 'cuz she wasn' int'rested in any o' dem?" Remy inquires smartly.

"Just vhat are your intentions vith Rogue?" Kurt glares at him suspiciously.

"I don' b'lieve dis! Look, I like bein' wit' y'r soeur. 'M not out t' play 'er. She's t' special f'r dat. Dere's somet'in' diff'ren' 'bout 'er dat I 'aven' seen in any ot'er femme. "Lemme ask y' somet'in'. I've seen y' wit' dat Amanda fille. Don' y' see dat in 'er?" Remy questions with sly curiosity.

Kurt regards the Cajun warily for a few moments, then confirms Remy's question.

"Ja, I do." He states quietly, then sighs, jamming a hand through his hair in concession. "If you hurt Rogue, I vill teleport you back to ze Rippers' stronghold und make sure you don't come back out."

"D'accord. If I 'urt Rogue, den I really don' deserve 'er." Remy gravely replies.

Kurt groans. "I need zleep. I have ze early session in ze morgen." He says wearily as he 'ports back to his room.

Remy wags his head in annoyance as he rolls his eyes. He climbs into bed, pulling the sheet over him and falls asleep quickly, dreaming of Rogue once again.


	18. Brother, Why Art Thou Annoying

_**I am happily astounded. I have hit over 200 reviews, thanks to all of you! :D Thanks to libra101 for adding this to her faves and Shiro-Kitsune8 for adding this to Story Alert and her faves. This soo rocks! There will be two notable additions to the events of 'Ascension'. I believe you know who they are, since they should have been in it, anyway.**_

_**roguey21: **_**I like that nickname for Pete. That's why I use it as much as I think I can get away with, lol. Poor Kurt, no one bothered to clue him in and yes, Remy's right.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**So did I. I was trying to come up with something, other than what I've already used.;) I figured Rogue and Kitty needed to have some 'girl talk'.**

_**Madame Star:**_** Yes, he and Logan are very much alike in that regard. I was going to put him in the previous chap, but I forgot, so I put him in the last one.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Yes, you know how Kitty is. :) Yeah, you just wish everyone would leave him alone! I don't have one, either. I have a younger sister, so over-protectiveness wasn't really an issue for me.**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**I figured it was Kurt's turn. There will be more Romyness to come. **

_**ALLREMS: **_**Hehehe....without a doubt! Yeah, I forgot to put him in the last one, so I figured it would work if I had him confront Remy himself.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Thanx so much! ****Heheheh.....XD**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**I thought that he should have a turn. I agree with you 100%, everyone should respect Rogue's decision! **

**_scott has a pole up his ass:_ You guessed it! I love that, too. :D**

**Disclaimer:_ None of this belongs to me._**

It is agreed upon that Remy and Rogue will have dinner with Kitty and Piotr, just to help them along. They will separate afterward to go their own ways. The foursome make it a casual night and decide to eat at the local Chinese place. The southerners are wearing their leathers, since they are heading out for a ride later. Kitty is dressed in a denim mini-skirt and a pale blue ¾ sleeve blouse with a matching tank underneath. Pete is in jeans and a nice T-shirt.

As they walk in the door, Rogue spies Wanda and Pyro already seated. Wanda beckons everyone over, as John waves wildly.

"John, they _already_ know we're over here." Wanda points out, slightly provoked.

"I know that, Wands! I'm just sayin' hi is all, luv." John returns jovially.

As everyone seats themselves, Wanda says to the pranksters: "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"That's 'cuz we let Logan an' Scott in on it before we left." Rogue informs her.

"I see. So that's why no one bothered to stop by and interrogate us." She grins wickedly.

"Yeah, Kit tol' me that those two took off afta our note was found." Rogue answers with a giggle.

"Now that I think about it, it was, like soo funny watching them run out the door. They acted that out too well." Kitty giggles merrily.

"I wish I coulda seen dat." Remy puts in gleefully.

"They put on quite a convincing act, comrade." Pete tells him.

Rogue and Remy take turns re-telling the events of their trip and return. More laughs are heard around the table.

John pipes up. "Mates, I'm thinkin' we're doin' pretty well! We don't have to listen to Magsy anymore and we've all got sheilas, now. Remy, ya've gone on and on about Rogue for some time now and look at you."

Remy has an elbow on the table and places his head in his hand, silently vowing to seriously injure the firebug when Wanda isn't around. He's seen the damage she is capable of inflicting and does not desire to be her next target.

"Jus' how long have ya 'gone on an' on about me', Remy?" Rogue asks suspiciously, although a grin teases the corners of her lips upward.

John answers for him as Remy glares at him dangerously. "Ever since we first fought ya in that whole Sentinel mess. He drove us all batty talkin about how beautiful ya were and how ya had tha most amazing eyes. He about went crazy when ya were captured." John informs her happily.

"Really? Well, I'm thinkin' we're gonna be talkin' about all this lata." Rogue says warningly, although Remy senses she isn't angry.

"T'anks, John." Remy growls.

"Oh anytime, mate." John states obliviously, but he's just getting warmed-up. His attention focuses on Piotr. "And you, my giant friend. I've seen you watching Kitty-cat over there. Remy and I wondered when you would make a move to ask her..._ouch!"_ John winces as he grabs his ankle. "What was that for?" He asks Wanda indignantly as Pete blushes. He darts a quick peek at Kitty to discover that she is, also.

"We've heard enough, John." Wanda tells him darkly.

"Besides," Piotr begins as the blush fades. "We seem to remember a certain fascination you had for someone."

"Certainment! Y would growl w'enever de toad would come anyw'ere near 'er." Remy adds.

"I still do. And I just love red, and orange, and yellow, and..."

"John!" Wanda growls warningly as her hands begin to take on a blue glow.

Just then the food arrives, thus saving John, for the time being. As they finish their meals, the talk turns more serious.

"So, have you heard any more on the strange domes over the pyramids?" Wanda inquires interestedly.

"Beast is lookin' inta it, but we don' know much more than ya do." Rogue informs her.

"It just makes me wonder what Apocalypse did to my father." Wanda sadly tells them.

"I don' know, Wands. No one knows what his plans are." Rogue feels bad for her friend, although Magneto isn't one of her favorite people.

"Yeah, like I'm sure if Professor finds out anything, he'll let everyone know. I overheard him telling Beast that it might get to where we will all have to fight together." Kitty tells them unhappily, remembering the last time they tried to take him on.

"Well, if you need me, I'll fight." Wanda states resolutely.

"If my scarlet sheila's gonna fight, then so will I." John replies with fire in his eyes (pun intended ;)).

"It is good to know that at least we will have you two with us." Pete states seriously.

"Oui. Dat's bon. 'M t'inkin' we're goin' t' need all de 'elp we can get." Remy agrees.

The six part ways soon after, to finish their respective dates. Kitty and Piotr look at her phone to decide what movie to watch, Wanda and John take off to terrorize the jocks and preps at the mall and Remy and Rogue climb onto his bike, riding off toward the countryside. They stop at a meadow and sit on a grassy hill, watching the sunset. Remy notes Rogue's silence.

"W'at's bot'erin' y' cherie?" He queries in concern.

"I was tha one that released him." Rogue states in a pain-filled voice filled with blame. "If it wasn' for me, maybe none a this woulda happened."

"Rogue, y'r not t' blame f'r dis. Y' were used, cherie. Y'r min' wasn' y'r own an' y' 'ad no way o' knowin' w'at y' were doin'. R'member, I saw y' an' y' were def'nitely not actin' like y'rself. I know y'. If y' were aware o' w'at y' were doin, y' would've foun' a way t' stop it. Y'r jus' dat strong."

"Ya really think I'm strong, Rems?" Rogue asks hopefully.

"De stronges' femme I know, nex' t' m' Tante Mattie. She'd love t' meet y'."

"Really?"

"Oui. She's always aft'r me t' fin' a bon femme an' settle down. 'M sure she'd be tellin' me it's y." He says with a grin.

"Ya miss her?" Rogue asks as she moves closer to him, laying her head against his chest.

"She be one o' de few t'ings, along wit' m' frere dat I miss 'bout bein' down dere."

"Ya might haveta go down an' visit."

"Only problem wit' seein' dem is 'avin' t' see Jean-Luc an' 'm really not wantin' t' see 'im. At leas' not f'r a long time. Den I would wan' t' take y' wit'. We 'ad fun de las' time we were dere. I'd like t' take y' again, jus' f'r fun dis time, no ot'er motive."

Rogue laughs lightly at that. "No otha motive, huh? I'd love ta meet them an' fin' out all tha bad things ya did when ya were younger." Rogue replies impishly.

"I've done plen'y o' bad t'ings w'en I was older." Remy points out mirthfully.

Rogue laughs heartily. "I'm sure ya have." She states agreeably.

They stay for awhile longer, then take their time in going back home. Remy escorts her to her room and kisses her good-night. When he gets to his room, he takes out his phone and dials the familiar number, hoping that Jean-Luc doesn't answer. He closes his eyes in relief as Henri picks up the phone. After they exchange greetings, Henri asks _that _question.

"Why'd y' leave, petit frere?"

"I 'ad t'. Got tired o' bein' Jean-Luc's bargainin' chip."

"Guess I un'erstan' dat. 'M jus' glad I met Mercy befo' _dat _un came along."

"Sure, leave de crazy one f'r me. See 'ow y' are?" Remy teases.

"Bett'r y' dan me." Henri returns jokingly. "Did y' ev'r fin' dat Rogue femme y' tol' me 'bout? Y' know, de un y' were pinin' f'r?" Henri jests.

"I nev'r _pined_ f'r 'er!" Remy exclaims indignantly.

"Y' did t'. Migh' not've said much, but y' were all de same."

"Non I didn' an' oui, I did fin' 'er. We're datin' now."

"Ah, tres bon! Tante'll be 'appy t' 'ear dat. Nex' t'ing y' know, she'll be wantin' t' meet y'r Rogue."

"I'd like f'r Rogue t' meet all o' y', but y' know why I can'."

"Oui, Pere's upset 'cuz Bella wasn' successful in bringin' y' back 'ere. Y' really don' wan' t' come now." Henri informs his younger brother.

"Why would 'e t'ink she would be? I tol' de bot' o' dem dat dere wouldn' be a weddin'. Not m' fault if dey don' lis'n!" Remy states angrily.

"'Ey! 'M wit' y' on dis one. None o' us, maybe 'cept Pere, doesn' wan' dat insane femme in de famille."

"Non, non. Not blamin' y'. Look, I got t' go. We got a lot goin' on up 'ere."

"Oui, saw de news. I'll let Tante know y' called. Maybe nex' time y' c'n talk t' 'er."

"Love t'. Maybe I'll 'ave Rogue wit' me so she c'n talk t' y'."

"Sure. Would love t' meet de femme dat mon petit frere was moonin' ov'r."

"Bye, Henri. Was not!"

"Bye, Remy. Was t'!" Is the final parting shot.

Remy chuckles as he plugs his phone into the charger.

_A/N: Next up: 'Ascension' done a tad differently. Not too far from the show, but you'll see. The 'talk' mentioned earlier will happen._


	19. Remy The Avenger

_**A/N: Events may not be exactly as they appear in the series, nor are they verbatim. I'm also playing with the timing, as well.**_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:**_** Hehehe....I have to agree with you, there. Even when I'm trying not to write fluff, it somehow turns out that way anyway. Go fig!**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Yeah, I'm watching the episodes on hulu to try to figure out where to go. As for a reunion, I'm not sure whether there will be one in this story. I'll have to wait and see how it turns out.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Hahaha! How very true. On all counts.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Yep, these are events taking place from Cajun Spice, onward. **

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Aww...thanks so much! Love the compliments. **

_**Madame Star:**_** I would have to say that the 'Ascension' episodes tie with 'The Stuff of Villains' as second favorite for me. Naturally, Cajun Spice is the first, for glaringly obvious reasons. I hope I do those episodes justice.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hehehe...I figured 'why not'.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the events of 'Ascension' belongs to Marvel (or Disney, as it were).**

It has been several weeks since that date. Kitty and Piotr are dating, as are Remy and Rogue. The latter couple decided to take things to the next level and are in an exclusive relationship.

If only everything else was going as well.

Logan and Jean left a few days ago to track down Mesmero. Professor is certain that he possesses knowledge of Apocalypse's plans. Another dome has appeared in China and he wants answers!

Rogue puts on a good front, but Remy knows that she is deeply bothered by these events and to some extent, still blames herself. Every time a news report comes on, Rogue's eyes take on a haunted look. Remy wishes that he was one of the ones asked to go on that expedition, but applauds Professor's wisdom in not allowing it. He wants to tear Mesmero limb from limb for taking control of Rogue's mind and using her. Then he stops to consider that they will bring him back here, if they are successful. An evil grin spreads across his lips. Let Professor get his information. Afterward, Mesmero will regret the day he ever met the X-Men.

Remy notes the time. Just as he rises to meet Rogue, she descends the stairs. She smiles at him and pecks him on the lips.

"Where we goin' tanight, shugah?"

"T'oug't we'd go int' de city an' 'ave dinn'r. We bett'r leave now, since I made res'rvations." Remy informs her as he tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow. Amara and Jubes watch happily from the sofa.

Jubes and Bobby are still going out, but Amara remains single, although Sam and Ray have both expressed an interest in her. Amara sighs. "Why couldn't he have taken an interest in me?" She asks as she gazes longingly at the retreating couple.

"Well, let's examine this, shall we?" Jubilee answers brightly. "Okay. First off, you're _fifteen!_ Secondly, you gotta admit that Rogue's a sexy beauty. You know, that whole Southern thing and all that. Thirdly, Remy loves her. You'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice that, which brings me to my fourth point: You're _fifteen!_ That one bears repeating twice."

"You know, you're only sixteen!" Amara retorts in aggravation.

"Yeah, but I know where to draw the line. While I think he's hot, I'm not gonna go chasing after him."

"I hope not." Bobby replies from behind Jubes, causing her to start slightly.

"Don't scare me like that, Bobby! Of course I'm not." She answers primly.

"Good. He has enough of a female following, even if he is with Rogue. Besides, I'm much cooler!"

Jubes giggles. "Naturally. You have nothing to worry about. I'm happy for Rogue. After everything she's been through, she deserves a guy who will look out for her. Especially if that guy is incredibly good-looking. That never hurts." Jubes states slyly, making Bobby roll his eyes.

"So, do you think _I'm_ good-looking?" Bobby asks as he wiggles his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Jubilee smiles at him. "No, I think you're the ugliest man alive." She answers sarcastically.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bobby questions indignantly.

Jubes shrugs. "Ask a stupid question." She responds simply.

"That's it! Just for that, you're taking me to the movies. And I ain't talking any chick flicks, either. Oh no, we're going to see 'Zombieland'." Bobby cheerily informs her.

"Ugh. Well, let's get this over with. But then again, who says we actually have to _watch_ the movie." She tosses him a sassy grin as she goes upstairs to get her purse.

"Oh yeah, I've definitely got it." Bobby says to himself self-assuredly as Amara looks at him strangely.

Rogue and Remy return home to find Scott waiting for them. He is in uniform.

"Jean and Logan just called. They found Mesmero and they're bringing him back immediately. The two of you are on stand-by, along with Shadowcat, Colossus, Nightcrawler and myself. Go suit up and meet us downstairs in ten." Scott informs them, then leaves the room.

Rogue stares after him. "Oh no, it's startin'." She says softly. Remy comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, then turns her to face him.

"Lis'n, Rogue. Y've nev'r backed down fr'm a fig't befo'. Dis is y'r chance t' prove jus' 'ow strong y' are. Don' let Mesmero an' 'Poccy take dat away fr'm y'. 'E used it on me t', if y' r'member. 'M righ' behin' y', cherie. Always will be. Let's go get changed befo' ol' One Eye comes lookin' f'r us."

They get into their uniforms and head down to where the others are waiting. Rogue sits by Kitty.

"They just brought him in. Jean, Logan, Professor and Beast are in there with him now, trying to get answers." Kitty soberly informs the new arrivals. Remy sits by his girlfriend and takes her hand as everyone waits in silent vigil for further orders.

In the other room, the interrogation continues.

"You had better tell us all you know about Apocalypse's plans, or I will go into your mind to get them. I assure you, I won't be as gentle as Ms. Grey." Professor warns.

Mesmero is unwilling, so Professor enters his mind. He gasps as he resurfaces.

"Apocalypse intends to turn humans into mutants by triggering their dormant X gene. Many will not survive." Professor gravely informs them.

"I fear I have already divulged too much." Mesmero casts a frightened look around the room.

"Apocalypse is the least of your problems at this moment." Professor retorts angrily. "Logan, I will block his power of suggestion long enough for you to place him in our containment cell. He will be held there, until further notice."

"You got it, Chuck." Logan hauls Mesmero by the back of his clothing to the containment cell and tosses him in. Meanwhile, Storm and Professor, along with Jean have moved to the next room to inform the others.

"I will be considering all available options. I want all of you to retire for the night and I know this is asking a lot, but try to get some rest." Professor gazes at the faces that have become dear to him, then wheels away to his quarters.

Remy escorts Rogue back to her room and waits as she goes into the bathroom to change and get ready for the night. She hasn't said a word, which worries him. Rogue emerges and sits on her bed. When she looks up at him, he can feel the deep concern she exudes.

"Is it too late, Rems?" She asks quietly.

"I don' t'ink so, cherie. Dere's always a way. Will it be a 'ard fig't? Definitely! But I know we can do it. We've bot' been down 'ard roads, but we came out on top."

Rogue smiles weakly at him. "Thanks, sugah. Jus' promise me one thing."

"Anyt'in'." He moves over to the bed and sits by her as she slips under the covers.

"Stay with me. Whateva happens, jus' stay with me."

"W'at makes y' t'ink 'm goin' anyw'ere?" He smooths back her hair.

He remains by her side until she's asleep, then heads down to the containment cell. He easily disables the locking mechanism and slips inside. Smirking at Mesmero, he picks him up and throws him against a wall. Mesmero's eyes flash angrily and he attempts to use his ability against the ragin' Cajun. Remy chuckles. "Dis cell is designed t' negate mutant abilities. Y' can' use dat pow'r o' suggestion in 'ere. Looks like I 'ave de upper 'and, dis time. 'M doin' dis f'r Rogue, de fille y' used t' release dat abomination." Remy lands a hard left to Mesmero's jaw, then socks him good a couple more times, before landing a final blow to his temple, effectively knocking him out. Remy exits, dusting off his hands and finds Logan leaning against the doorway.

"Nice goin' there, Cajun. Ya beat me to it." Logan admits.

"No one 'urts mon Rogue an' gets away wit' it." Remy says as he walks by Logan, causing the older man to begin looking at him with begrudging respect.

**Next up: The fight for survival begins. Please push that button below and tell me whether it was good, bad or whatever.**


	20. Fight For Survival: Part 1

_**A/N: It's funny how you think this is going to be a short story and several chapters later you're looking at it and wanting to continue. Hahaha...oh well, I hope you are all continuing to enjoy this. At least it keeps me out of trouble....well, for the most part, anyway.;) As I said last night, the dialogue is not verbatim, nor are events exactly as they appear in the show. Thanks go to RGNCJNLeBeau for adding this to faves and Lucia de' Medici for adding this to Story Alert. Yay!**_

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**That's right! Yeah, let's hope he's learned his lesson.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Thanks muchly, as always! :)**

_**FruitCase: **_**Muchas gracias! The title came to me while the Avengers animated series was on.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Yes, it definitely is. I'd heard rumors about that and I think it's absolutely nuts! They will have a large following of Romy fans angry with them if they go through with it! ROMY 4EVER!!!**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Kurt is always cute. He's my second-favorite X-guy. And yes, Remy certainly did! He would do anything for Rogue.**

_**Madame Star:**_** Mesmero definitely deserved it. Since powers were negated in the cell, Remy resorted to a good old-fashioned butt-kickin'. I quite agree and thanks! Punches for Mystique and Magneto as well, hahaha.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Hehehe...Logan is grudgingly beginning to accept the sexy Cajun.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yeah, ain't Remy great? ;) The fight begins now.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Oh trust me, there's still a bit more to go. The fun isn't over yet.**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Haha...yes, is there any better? Especially from Logan. As I've said before, Remy or Rogue kicking butt is always a very good thing!**

_**ALLREMS:**_** Glad you liked the title. :) Nah, Logan just waited too long, is all...lol.**

_**Scott has a pole up his ass: **_**That ****_was_ a tad unexpected, but yeah, I think we're all agreed that Remy sockin' him worth it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Events and characters are not mine.**

Almost everyone is gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, except for four notable faces. Storm, Beast, Jean and Professor are absent and the other residents wonder where they could be. They don't have long to wait however, when Jean strides by without even looking in. Scott casts a worried look in her direction and leaves to find her.

"What do ya think that was about?" Rogue asks with some concern. She is sitting with the other members of the senior team.

"Like, I have no idea." Kitty looks out the door inquisitively.

"Don' know eit'er, but if dey don' get back soon, 'm goin' t' go fin' out."

"I am certain that they will let us know if there is anything we need to do." Piotr intones from his place by Kitty.

Scott makes his way back in, standing in the center of the room. His features are carefully schooled, so as not to alarm everyone, but Remy can sense there's something very wrong.

"Okay, everyone listen up. I need the senior team to suit up and meet me downstairs. Students, I need you to suit up and wait in the media room for further instructions. Let's move."

After the team has gathered downstairs, they see for the first time that Jean has been crying. Tears are still pooled in her eyes as Scott begins gravely.

"Jean told me that Professor just left with Storm to go to the Sphinx to try to reason with Apocalypse." He glances around the table at the expressions of shock on each face. "We need to let Professor know that we are standing behind him. He has his Cerebro interface, so he will be in contact with Beast as soon as they arrive. It shouldn't be too much longer now, so we'll go in a few minutes."

Those minutes pass by slowly, each person there lost in their own thoughts. Rogue reaches over and grips Remy's hand tightly. Remy notices that Rogue's face is slightly paler than usual. He gently strokes the back of her hand, reassuring her silently in the best way he knows how. Scott signals that it's time to head inside. Hank is already communicating with Professor. They hear Beast say: "It's a little late for that."

"We're not leaving. We are with you, all the way." Jean speaks up.

"Thank you. All of you." Professor responds gently, before turning back to summon Apocalypse. They watch as Apocalypse emerges from the Sphinx.

"Oh man, look at ze size of him!" Kurt exclaims, horrifically stunned.

Rogue watches in astonishment as Remy rests his hands on her shoulders. She reaches up and places her hands on his, grateful for the comfort he is offering her.

They see Professor attempting to talk sense into the aged mutant with no success. Apocalypse lifts Professor up by his shirt, the interface now removed. Things just get worse from there. Storm tries to intervene.

"Leave him alone!" They hear her shout. She sends a powerful jolt of lightning in Apocalypse's direction, knocking him off balance, but only for a second. He retaliates by raising both Professor and Storm into mid-air. Everyone gasps in fright as they see the same thing happening to their mentors that Magneto went through. After they disappear, Jean runs out of the room sobbing, Scott on her heels. Piotr holds Kitty close as she clings to him. Remy feels Rogue's torment and turns her toward him, wrapping his arms around her as her control crumbles. A few moments later, Rogue looks up at him.

"What do we do now?" She inquires brokenly.

"We come up wit' a plan an' fig't wit' ev'ryt'in' we got, cherie. Y' know all dat trainin' we've been doin'? It's been leadin' up t' dis. Now we got t' put it t' use." He gazes at her, willing his strength into her.

Logan leads the group back into the meeting room.

"Okay. We've got ta figure out what happened to Professor and Storm and what Apocalypse has planned for them. Then we need ta somehow shut down those pyramids." He stops suddenly when he catches an all too familiar scent. "Stay here." He commands, as he steps out to meet Nick Fury.

"What're you doin' here?" Logan snarls.

"Trying to stop you from planning to go after him." Fury coolly informs him.

"Too late fer that." Logan informs him.

"Steps have already been taken." Fury responds as they enter the control room. Beast is typing away, trying to find any information he can.

"Pull up the schematics on the pyramids and the Sphinx." Fury commands Beast. Beast looks at him distrustfully.

"It's okay, Hank." Logan says. Beast resumes typing and pulls up the screens. The scenes occurring before the three mens' eyes enrages Logan.

"You reinstated the Sentinel program?" Logan growls menacingly as he unsheathes the claws on one hand, right under Fury's chin.

"Wasn't my call to make." Fury replies.

The rest of the team re-enters the room, just as they see the Sentinels heading for the aforementioned areas. They watch as Fury explains about how they are equipped with sub-atomic cannons, meant to weaken the energy shields around them.

"Brilliant!" Beast exclaims.

"Why do I think that it isn't gonna be that easy?" Logan mutters.

It seems to be working, until a few moments later, when the sight they behold stuns them. Out of the Sphinx, Professor, Storm, Magneto and Mystique emerge.

"They're alive!" Piotr points out in amazement.

"What happened to them?" Scott queries in quiet astonishment

All eyes in the room are focused on the monitor as the four leap onto glowing horses.

"The four horsemen of the Apocalypse." Hank murmurs.

The group sees three depart and Mystique return inside. They are intently focused on the events unfolding before them. The beings formerly known as Professor, Storm and Magneto arrive at their given destinations and immediately defend the pyramids. Everyone gazes in horror as they effortlessly destroy the Sentinels.

"Got any other ideas?" Logan questions Fury.

"That was just a diversion. There is one other." Fury informs him, darting a quick glance toward the team.

"I'm way ahead of ya." Logan states, then captures the team's attention. "Listen up, people. We need four teams, one for each pyramid and one for the Sphinx. Kitty, you go ta the Brotherhood and see who you can get there ta help. Nightcrawler, you find Spyke. Scott and Jean, you go and find anyone else who is willing ta come. Rogue, you come with me. I have a special mission for you."

"I'll be with ya, jus' give me a minute." Rogue requests.

"Make it quick, Stripes." Logan tells her as he steps outside to confer with Fury.

Rogue wraps Remy in a fervent embrace, leaning her head against his chest. Remy rests his cheek against the top of her head.

"Y' can do it, cherie. Don' let anyone t'ink y' can'. I'll be wit' y'. Maybe not in person, but m' always t'inkin' o' y'. W'en we defeat ol' 'Poccy, 'm takin' y' int' de city an' we'll celebrate all nigh'." Remy promises with a confidence he really doesn't feel for the first time in a long time.

Rogue gazes up at him, committing his face and those beautiful rubies to her memory. "Be careful, Rems. Ya jus' came back ta me an' I'm not gonna lose ya again. I wan' ya back in one piece, sugah." She states tearfully, then takes a deep breath to steady herself. She looks back up at him a few seconds later

Remy is in awe when Rogue's eyes suddenly blaze with raw determination.

"I played a part in his release, so now I'm gonna see ta it that he gets jus' what's comin' ta him an' take him down." She says resolutely.

"Now _dat's _de Rogue I know!" Remy grins.

"Shut up Swamp Rat." Rogue sasses as she pulls his face close enough to kiss him passionately. "Ya bes' come back safely, 'cause I'm plannin' on kissin' ya like that a _lot_ more." She informs him cheekily as she turns to join Logan. Just as she reaches the door, she turns back to face him one last time. He strides to where she is and takes her in his arms, his smoldering gaze locking with the gorgeous emeralds. Remy's lips meet hers in their most fiery kiss to date.

"I'll be lookin' fo'ward t' it, mon tresor." Remy replies seductively.

The sound of a throat clearing behind them causes Rogue to jump back slightly. Logan passes a cryptic glance their way. "If you two are finished, I need ta give Rogue her mission parameters." He tells them gruffly. "The others are returning and we will get inta teams then. Cajun, you're on mine, along with Cyclops and Nightcrawler. We're takin' the Sphinx. I need ya ta wait in the meetin' room fer the rest ta get back."

"Can' he stay with me while ya tell me? It's not like we're gonna be on opposin' sides."

"Rogue, I really-"

"Please? It would make me feel betta jus' ta have him here." Rogue asks simply. She's not one to beg.

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Fine, he can stay."

Logan runs through her part of the mission with them, both agreeing that if all else fails, this just might work.

"Okay, Rogue. Ya need ta go now. Fury's waitin' fer ya outside." Logan says gently to her.

Rogue exits, blowing Remy a kiss on the way out. Remy watches her until she's out of view.

"C'mon, Cajun. They're comin' back. By the way, when we get back, we're talkin' about whatever intentions ya have toward Rogue." Logan warns him as he indicates the team, returning with everyone who is willing to join the fight for survival.

"D'accord." Remy looks at him unflinchingly. "We bes' be goin'." Remy says idly as he walks to the door, waiting for Logan to lead the way. They enter the meeting room together, Remy taking a seat, while Logan takes his place at the head of the table.

"Alright. Looks like we got a pretty good turnout here. Scott, I'm happy ta see that ya brought the students down. They're gonna be in on all of this, too. Pyro, Wanda, glad you could join us." Logan indicates the pair.

"Happy ta help, mate." John cheerily salutes Logan.

"Okay, the teams are as follows: Shadowcat, on your team will be Wanda, Pyro, Roberto, Piotr and Alex. You will go to Mexico. Jean, you have Jubilee, Angel, Tabitha, and Jamie. You get Egypt. Beast, you're leading Spyke, Ray, Bobby and Amara. You're in China. Scott, Gambit and Nightcrawler are with me and we've got the Sphinx. Everyone, we need ta constantly keep in touch, while Beast tries ta find out more on how we need ta fight ta regain control of those pyramids, shuttin' Apocalypse's plans down, so leaders, keep your comm-links on at all times. Be careful out there, and.....I'm proud of all of ya. Ya've all proven ta me that ya have what it takes ta be heroes." Logan looks around the room at each face. Many of them were ones he taught himself. "Teams, let's take care of Apocalypse." He encourages them.

Each heli-jet arrives at its destination awhile later and the mutants inside rush out to meet their 'enemies'.

Hank comes in on the comm-links. "Listen everyone. Our opponents have had their mutant powers greatly enhanced. So make no mistake, we are in for the fight of our lives." He intones gravely.

**Wow, I didn't realize how difficult this would be to write. Part two, coming up next. Hope ya liked it. ;)**


	21. Fight For Survival: Part 2

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Thanks so much! This chapter just about drove me (more) insane. ;) I have to say that the hardest part was the Romy scene, believe it or not. Yeesh! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**Rogue has control in this story. I like doing that so she can touch Remy. ;)**

_**Madame Star: **_**Yeah, I'd like to know whose bright idea it was to leave him out. I'm glad you liked it.**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Thanks. I'm still working through that one.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Hehehe....I love that.**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**Thanks muchly! **

_**Sonar: **_**Oh yes, he caused quite a bit of trouble. They need to release Season 4. It irks me to no end that my collection isn't complete. :-D And thank you.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yep, 'Poccy's in trouble, now! Happy you thought it was awesome.**

_**Fostersb:**_** My original idea wasn't to include the events of 'Ascension', but then I changed my mind, as I am wont to do often. She may be, but we all know Remy will be there for her. I'm glad you liked it and happier still, that you reviewed! :) Thanks!**

_**roguelover321: **_**Okay, here ya are. :D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Aww, thanks so much! I agree, he should have been there all along.**

**Disclaimer: As stated before, the events and quotes from 'Ascension' are not mine.**

Rogue has never been more scared in her life, but underneath that fear lies a steely determination to set things right. As the black Cadillac pulls up in front of the apartment building, Nick Fury gets out of the car and opens the door for her. Together, they make their way up to the apartment belonging to Ms. Leech and her son, Dorian. A moment after their knock, Ms. Leech opens the door a crack. Peering out, she asks distrustfully: "What do you want?"

"Could we come in an' talk ta ya for a minute?" Rogue queries kindly.

The woman gazes warily at them for several seconds, then reluctantly gestures for them to enter.

"You wear the same uniform that I saw some others wearing when that fight occurred right outside. You're an X-Man, aren't you?" She questions suspiciously.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I'm Rogue an' this is Col. Nick Fury." Rogue acknowledges his presence. He inclines his head slightly, allowing Rogue to talk. "We're here 'cause we need ya help. I'm sure ya've seen tha reports on TV with all tha dome activity goin' on." Ms. Leech nods.

"I have." Dorian pipes up. Rogue smiles kindly at him.

"Well, it's all bein' done by an incredibly powaful mutant named Apocalypse. His plan involves turnin' humans inta mutants. Tha problem with that, otha than it bein' completely unethical, is that there are many people who will not survive this process, if it is allowed ta happen. My teammates an' a few friends are doin' what they can right now ta stop this, but Col. Fury, here, has anotha plan in min' in case that doesn' work."

"What does this 'plan' have to do with me?" Ms. Leech's voice is guarded, but Rogue can see the terror filling her eyes.

"Actually, we need Dorian's help with this." Rogue states hesitantly.

"No! Absolutely not! You are not using my son in this whole twisted affair."

"Ms. Leech, please! We don' have any otha options open ta us. I promise ya that he will not be involved in tha actual fightin', so chances are, he won' be hurt. We haveta stop him an' if fightin' doesn' work, Dorian's our las' chance." Rogue declares.

"Mom, I want to help. They need me." Dorian speaks up.

"No! They will just have to come up with something else."

"But, you heard them. There _is_ nothing else. I have to do this. Please." Dorian gazes at her, willing her to understand.

"He will stay in the heli-jet the entire time. You have my word on that." Fury joins the conversation.

"Then just how do you expect him to help?" Ms. Leech asks with minor confusion.

They explain the plan to both her and Dorian and finally acquire her reluctant permission. As they depart to go to Fury's chopper, Rogue's thoughts turn, as they normally do these days, to Remy. She hopes he is still unharmed, knowing that it has been at least half an hour since their arrival at the Sphinx.

_**~Egypt~**_

"...This goes against everything you taught us, everything you believe." Jean tries in vain to reach Professor, but it is futile. He knocks her back with a psychic blast and she answers with one of her own.

The rest of the team jumps in to fight, Jubes throwing fireworks at him. She is quickly knocked out. Then Tabby gets an idea. She has Angel fly a giant energy ball above Professor and Angel drops it. It is enough to stun him for a few seconds, long enough for Jean to regain her footing. The two telepaths face each other once again, this time their psyches battling it out.

Tabby then has Jamie multiply and form an assembly-line, of sorts. She creates energy balls and has the Jamies toss them up, machine-gun style as Angel carries Jubes to safety.

_**~Mexico~**_

"Father! Father, why are you doing this?" Wanda questions as he attempts to strike out at her. She manages to hold him at bay, but barely. Kitty phases up from the ground, grabbing her ankles. "Wanda, that's not your father. At least, not any more." Kitty inform her as Wanda gazes at Magneto, who resurrects a couple of Sentinels.

Roberto, Alex, Pyro and Colossus begin to attack them, Piotr staying in his natural form. He is well aware of what Magneto would do to him if he changed into his biometallic one. Piotr looks over and sees Magneto coming after Kitty. He charges toward him, knocking him to the ground, but Magneto is right back up.

Kitty quickly assesses the situation and shouts: "You have to forget he's your father or we're going to lose this...and we can't lose!" Wanda looks at him a few seconds and tries to hit him with her bolt. He dodges it and directs a Sentinel toward her. Pyro jumps to her defense, sending a wall of flames toward the robot.

_**~Sphinx~**_

The four men arrive and descend the stone staircase. "Okay, Mystique's in here somewhere. With her powers amplified, she will be virtually untraceable. She could be right beside me, without my even knowing it." Logan warns.

"Well dat's a comf'rt, mon ami." Gambit sarcastically tells him as he charges a card to light their way. Logan growls and glares at him for a second before continuing, not noticing Mystique taking form behind them. She shoves Kurt into Logan, the two of them flying back into a pillar.

Scott and Gambit try to hit her with blasts and highly-charged cards, with no effect on her at all. She then shifts into a horde of bats, taking chase after all of them. They try to fend her off as best as they can, but she is relentless.

Meanwhile in the inner chamber, Apocalypse looks at the control panel before him. He pays little mind to the commotion going on outside and prepares for the next step in his evolution process.

_**~China~**_

The team piles out of the heli-jet and immediately takes action. Amara takes her Magma form and attempts to take on Storm, but the woman is too powerful. She throws the girl back with a lightning bolt. Ray runs over and sends a jolt of electricity at Storm. The two of them battle it out, with Storm causing it to hail down. Bobby shields the others in an ice fort as Beast carries Amara inside.

"Don't hurt her! She's a victim in all of this." Spyke bellows to Ray above the sound of ice falling.

Everyone looks over to see the top half of the pyramid eerily glow blue. They watch in horrified amazement as the glowing half separates and shoots skyward. The same is happening in Mexico and Egypt.

"Oy! I've got a bad feelin' about this, mates." John states as he views the pyramid leaving the atmosphere.

Beast is typing away on a hand-held computer.

"What's happening now?" Angel queries Hank. He has the comm-link, since Jean is wearing the Cerebro interface to try to match her abilities to Xavier's.

Hank contacts everyone. "My guess is that he needs the pyramids in the higher atmosphere to affect the entire planet. People, it's not over yet. Those are orbital relays. All we have to do is destroy the base that powers them." Hank informs them.

In Mexico, they are valiantly fighting to find an opening to the base. Metal is flying everywhere, and a piece catches Kitty. She falls to the ground, unconscious. Piotr's eyes catch sight of this, which angers him. He starts catching pieces of flying metal and hurling them aside as if they weighed nothing.

Meanwhile, the final three Sentinels are released skyward, to attempt to destroy the relays. Just as progress is being made, Apocalypse checks his monitor and sees what is happening. He dispatches Magneto to resolve that issue.

Wanda suddenly notices Magneto's absence. She runs over to Kitty, trying to rouse her.

"Kitty, the base is unguarded. We can destroy it. Kitty....Kitty!" Wanda glances desperately around her and notices the other guys are occupied, avoiding falling metal raining down around them. Piotr runs over to Kitty to check on her. She decides to attempt destroying it on her own, delivering her strongest energy blast to the base. It is at that moment, that Magneto returns.

Wanda flies backward after he sends a magnetic disturbance her way. She is unexpectedly caught by Pietro.

"Hey sis, thought you could use a hand." Pietro says kindly as the rest of the Brotherhood step in to assist. As Pietro sets her down, Toad hops up beside her and grabs her.

"C'mon, I'll hold you for awhile." He says as he attempts to cuddle her close.

She shoves him away from her as Pyro strides up.

"The sheila's mine. Stay away, or ya won't have to worry about Magneto killin' ya, slimeball." John threatens.

"Hey! I saw this crimson cutie first. We've been in love long before you ever got here, yo."

Wanda rolls her eyes and huffs. "John, you can roast Toad alive later. We need him right now, since we have more _pressing_ matters to attend to." Wanda reminds them.

"Aw, I just knew you loved me, Babycakes." Toad tries to put an arm around her as she knocks him back with her energy.

"Keep it up and I will gladly let my _boyfriend_ flambe you now." Wanda growls.

Lance makes a move to go to Kitty, when he notices Piotr already there. The gentle giant tenderly picks up Kitty and moves her out of harm's way, as Roberto and Alex are keeping Magneto busy. He gives Lance an icy glare as he lays her down in a soft, grassy area. He knows that now is not the time to confront Lance. Hopefully, there will be time later.

Pietro clears his throat, finally capturing Lance's attention. He indicates Magneto. "Lance, take him down." He commands softly.

Lance decides that now is the best time to release his anger at letting Kitty go. He crashes his fists down on the ground with a roar.

Apocalypse sees that things are going as planned. All of the relays are operational again. It is time. He reclines in a specialized base and gazes up.

"And the evolution begins." He intones as the chamber powers up. Grimacing in pain as the chamber uses his abilities to activate the relays, he notes with satisfaction that this is almost over. Humanity will never be the same again. In moments, dark clouds cover the sky and thunder sounds ominously over the earth.

The team in China is still attempting to destroy that particular base. Amara, Bobby and Spyke are giving it their all. Ray hits Storm with one powerful crack of electricity, but Storm makes it rain, shorting out his power.

In Egypt, Jubes wakes up to see Tabby still handing the Jamies her energy balls. This time, instead of the Professor being the target, they are throwing them at the base of the pyramid. She looks up to see the top half gone.

"Wha-what happened?" She groans as Angel lands by her.

"Our only chance is to destroy the base. As you can see, it's not going so well." He replies direly.

"I've gotta help." Jubes states as she gets up. She runs over to the others and begins shooting fireworks toward the base.

"Good to have you back, girl." Tabby smiles.

Jean and Xavier are still locked in psychic combat. Suddenly, she falls from the sky, Angel zooming over to catch her and lay her down gently.

Xavier also falls, since their psychic shields collided with each other. His psyche rises up quickly to do away with Jean, when hers rises up to defend her.

Back at the Sphinx, the guys are still fighting off Mystique's bats, when they encounter a door. Gambit wedges a couple of cards into the crack and the door explodes open. They run into an antechamber and the four of them manage to push the door back into place, shutting out the flying rodents.

"Elf, go scout out what's on the other side of that door." Logan commands as he indicates yet another door on the opposite side from where they came in.

Kurt salutes and 'ports to the other side, where he is immediately rendered unconscious.

"What's takin' so long?" Wolverine growls in concern as he watches the door.

Suddenly, the door they just came through is broken down as Mystique, disguised as an elephant, barges through. She morphs into a panther and leaps onto Scott, who blasts her off of him. She reaches out with a mighty paw and swipes at him, causing him to stumble back and hit his head on a pillar. As he sits in a daze, she turns her attention to Gambit. He smirks at her and beckons:

"'Ere, kitty, kitty, kitty. Y' wanna play wit' Gambit?" He asks slyly as he throws several cards in her direction. As they 'play' tag, Beast gets through to Logan.

"Logan, we're....not gonna... make it!" Beast exclaims hoarsely, the weariness and hopelessness evident in his voice.

"Don't give up. We got one play left." Logan informs him gruffly.

As he says this, one more heli-jet arrives at the Sphinx. The door opens and Rogue peers out. This is it. The fear rises up, but she presses it down and takes a steeling breath. She turns to two of the passengers as Fury and Sam look on.

"It's okay, Ms. Leech. This is as far as Dorian has ta go." Rogue reassures the woman, who gazes down at her son, cowering against her. He's never had to do anything like _this_, before. Rogue smiles gently at the boy.

"Please, don' be scared. Like I said, the ability ya have ta shut down energy around ya, it'll help save a lot a people. I'm jus' gonna borra it for awhile. Are ya ready?"

Dorian look up at his mother, then turns to Rogue. He nods slightly, as Rogue removes her glove and lightly touches him. He falls back, both Rogue and his mother steadying him and laying him on the floor to sleep it off. Rogue then slips her glove back on and nods curtly to Sam. Fury watches as Sam 'cannonballs' Rogue inside.

Gambit is heartened when he sees his Rogue running into the chamber. He immediately sets to distracting Mystique as Logan begins slashing at the door leading to the inner chamber. Finally, he is able to get a decent-sized hole in the door, enough for Rogue and himself to enter, but it is not to be. As soon as Rogue clears the door, Logan moves to go through, but his ankle is grasped by Mystique. She throws him back and begins to fight him and Gambit at the same time.

Gambit glances quickly at Rogue, seeing her standing before the incredibly powerful mutant. He throws himself into the battle, buying more time for Rogue to do what needs to be done.

Rogue's stance stiffens as she raises her arms into the air, using Dorian's ability to shut off the power in the room. Everything goes dark as she steps up to his resting place. Her eyes narrow furiously as she looks at the aged mutant. He's the one who caused her to blame herself for releasing him. For the first time, the truth dawns on her. None of this was ever her fault. It was others using her to get what they wanted.

"Ya've used us for tha las' time!" She grounds out as he awakens and shouts: "No!" He grabs her wrist, as Gambit keeps glancing over fearfully. She closes the first piece of the base, breaking the contact. As he struggles, Rogue runs around, shutting the rest of the pieces.

Gambit rushes in and leaps on top of the Eye, closing the top.

"Turn de pow'r back on, cherie!" He yells as he jumps off, grabbing her hand as they run together out of the inner chamber, turning back to watch.

"S' do y' t'ink 'e's gone f'r good?" He asks Rogue.

"Somehow, I don' think so, Rems." Rogue answers honestly.

The Eye of Ages glows and after a moment, transports itself to an unknown dimension. Just as Mystique is about to strike Logan, she slumps over, falling into his arms. At each of the pyramids, the same thing is happening to the other 'horsemen'.

As the group emerges from the Sphinx, Scott being supported by Logan and Kurt, leaning on his sister, Gambit on her other side with his arm around her waist, Scott questions Logan.

"Do you think we won this one?"

"Almost too late, but yeah." Logan responds as he assists the younger man to the heli-jet.

Kurt turns to Rogue.

"You did it, Rogue. Ze girl who shut herself off from ze vorld, just saved it." Kurt says proudly as Gambit kisses her on top of her head.

"I wish I could say I did it for tha world." Rogue mutters.

Mystique catches up to her children.

"Rogue, Kurt, I want you to know that the things I did...all the things I did, were because I-"

"Save it, Mystique!" Kurt cuts in.

"Even ya don' believe ya excuses, so jus' leave us alone." Rogue says with finality as she leans closer to Remy.

Mystique glares at them as they leave.

As soon as they see Kurt safely onto one of the heli-jets, Remy takes her hand and informs Logan:

"We'll take de ot'er one 'ome, mon ami an' meet y' dere." Logan growls as Kurt frowns, but neither one says anything. They figure there will be plenty of time to deal with the Cajun after they get back. What they don't count on, is that Rogue sees their expressions.

"Oh, will ya two quit it? It's not like we're gonna be alone. Ms. Leach an' Dorian will be with us, as well as Col. Fury. Ya really think he's gonna let anythin' happen? Anyway, we _will_ be talkin' about ya behavia toward Remy when we get home. That's a promise!" Rogue warns them fearsomely with her death glare added for good measure. Scott and Sam are trying not to laugh at the two men who were just put in their place by the temperamental southerner.

Remy chuckles at the astonished expressions on their faces and takes Rogue into his arms, passionately kissing her.

"'M glad we're goin' t' 'ave mo' time f'r dat." Remy states cheekily as he grins at Rogue.

"Me too. Seems ta me that I made ya a promise, several hours back." She recalls with a smirk to rival his as she plants her own fiery kiss on his lips, Logan growling in frustration.

As our duo enters the heli-jet, Dorian is waking up.

"Is it over?" He asks groggily.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for lettin' me borra ya powers, Dorian." Rogue smiles at him sweetly.

"You mean I missed the _whole_ thing?" He questions with typical childhood curiosity, coupled with consternation.

Rogue and Remy laugh as Ms. Leach shakes her head in futility.

**Finally done! I kinda skipped over some of the parts, since I couldn't recall them. Hope I did it justice. :)**


	22. Burning' Confrontations

_**A/N: Thanks goes to China2009, for adding this to faves! :D**_

_**Sonar: **_**Thanks very much! :)**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hehe....that was cute. Personally, I like the Cajun pushing the envelope with Logan and being his usual, smart-alecky self. That and taunting Mystique.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Ooh! Thank you.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**No X-Men or Brotherhood members were killed in the writing of this chapter...lol. Yes, I think those two at the very least, rate a party for saving everyone's butts. Just sayin'... Don't worry about that. Those two will waste no time in getting into that! ;)**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Aww...thanks! I wonder why that could be, hmm......**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Most definitely! Hahaha.....I can't wait, either!**

_**Madame Star: Really**_**? I hadn't noticed! ;) Yes, it ****_is _so much better with Remy. Anything is better with Remy.**

_**Fostersb: **_**I agree. That's my favorite part of that finale. Just you wait about Kurt and Logan, they haven't heard the last from her on that subject. Rogue won't be going back in her shell, not with Remy around!**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Thank you! I thought I would add those two elements, just to add that something extra. Happy you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I, hereby consider this disclaimed.**

As soon as the heli-jets touch down on the mansion grounds, exhausted mutants spill out, heading in several directions. Remy steps down, then turns to assist Rogue. He wraps an arm around her waist and walks with her to her room. As they stop in front of her door, he pulls her close and kisses her gently.

"'M proud o' y', cherie." He tells her as he tenderly strokes her cheek.

"Whyeva for, Rems?" Rogue asks softly. "I didn' do anythin' special."

"Non, dat's w'ere I disagree wit' y'. Hon, I saw w'at 'appened t' y' aft'r Apocalypse used y' t' free 'imself. I saw y' wit'draw int' y'self ev'n mo' dan befo'. Y' began t' doubt ev'ryt'in' y' did, w'at y' said an' it 'urt me t' see y' like dat." Remy lays a finger over her lips as she begins to speak. "Let me finish, cherie. T' me, it seemed like y'r fire an' spirit were diminished some. Dat was m' ot'er motive f'r me t' take y' t' Mardi Gras. F'r y' t' jus' 'ave fun an' f'rget 'bout bein' an X-Man, o' femme I should say, f'r aw'ile. T' give y' a chance t' breat'e an' figure out w'at _y' _wanted t' do wit' y'r life. I figured dat a fille as close t' m' neck o' de woods as y' were, 'ad to go t' a Mardi Gras celebration at leas' once." This part he adds with a teasing grin, as Rogue laughs lightly.

"W'en I saw y' take charge ov'r Apocalypse t'day, I saw dat fire in y' blaze full force. I can see it in y'r eyes now, dey're brig'ter dan dey've been f'r some time. Y' not only put ol' 'Poccy in 'is place, but y' broke free fr'm de blame an' de ang'r y've been 'oldin' in all dis time. An' w'at y' tol' dat Mystique, belle, jus' belle!" Remy exclaims happily.

Rogue giggles at his exuberance. "Ya not tha leas' bit upset that Kurt an' I tol' her off, are ya?" She jests as he revels in the brightness of her eyes.

"Why would I be? De femme 'ad it comin' t' er." Remy says defensively as his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Ya gonna be relivin' that scene ova an' ova in ya min', aren' ya?" She questions humorously as she leans against her door frame.

"Y' know it, chere. I love it w'en y' get all pissed an' tell someone off." He grins wickedly.

Rogue gives him a weird look, but is fighting the laughter bubbling up inside of her.

"Ya a strange man, Remy LeBeau. I think I'm gonna call it a night an' sen' ya ta bed." She closes her eyes in self-recrimination as the realization of how he would take that statement, hits her.

"Ooh.....s' y'r invitin' me t' come t' bed?" Remy gazes seductively at her, that smirk returning.

"Nope. _Sen'_ means that ya go ta ya _own_ bed, sugah." Rogue explains.

"S' y'r comin' _wit'_ me, den?" Remy asks huskily as he leans closer, causing Rogue's heart rate to speed up and her mouth to suddenly go dry.

"N-no.....I'm stayin' in mine an'....y-ya sleepin' in ya's." She manages to choke out.

Remy stays right where he is for a moment, relishing the feeling of strong desire coming from her. He closes the small gap between them and captures her lips in an ardent kiss, lasting many seconds.

"Dat arrangemen' isn' tres excitin', but 'm not one t' disrespect a lady's wishes. Anot'er time, p'r'aps." He supposes, just barely above a whisper, stirring emotions that Rogue has never felt before. After one more soft kiss, Rogue can finally speak again.

"G'night, Remy. I'll see ya tomorra." She says quietly as she gazes at him, unable to break eye contact.

"Oui, now dat we 'ave one t' look fo'ward t'." He replies, all traces of teasing gone, to be replaced by a look of admiration.

She smiles genuinely at him and slips into her room, softly closing the door behind her. After showering and changing into her pajamas, she sits at her vanity to comb out her hair. Finally taming the auburn locks, she gazes at her reflection. She smiles to herself. Remy is right. There is a lively glow to her eyes, that hasn't been there for quite awhile. Rogue surmises that it vanished around the time Mystique betrayed her, pretending to be her supposed best friend, Risty. It seems like ever since that night, she's been running on auto-pilot, speaking when spoken to, but keeping her distance.

The revelation hits her suddenly. She wasn't pushing people away because of her wanting to keep them from being hurt by her, as much as it was about self-preservation. _She_ didn't want to be the one getting hurt again by anyone else. A determined look enters her eyes.

"No more." She vows to herself. "I'm gonna stop pushin' people away from me." Rogue nods curtly at herself and crawls into bed, dropping to sleep instantly.

Down the hall, Remy crawls into bed, completely spent. Never has he fought so hard in his life, but exhaustion is a small price to pay, compared to what _could_ have occurred. Sleep comes quickly, as thoughts of Rogue and where their relationship is heading, fill his mind.

At the Brotherhood house, John chases Toad around with his lighter.

"Quit comin' onta my sheila ya slimy drongo!" John shouts as he flicks his lighter and forms a fire sledgehammer.

Wanda growls and slaps a hand against her forehead angrily.

"You and you!" She calls out, indicating her boyfriend and 'wannabe' suitor. "Take it outside, NOW! I'm going to bed to Get. Some. Sleep. Understand what I'm saying?" Wanda questions the feuding duo, fed-up with their antics.

"Uhh....he started it." Toad quickly answers, shifting the blame to John.

Both Wanda and John glare at the offender, Wanda's hands glowing hazardously, while John's fingers twitch on his lighter. Wanda looks at John quizzically, as the glow fades. She's too tired to throw Toad against anything. Maybe tomorrow.

"Are you gonna let him get away with that? Do what you want with him, I'll see you in the morning." She shakes her head in frustration as she walks up the stairs.

John grins evilly and cackles. Toad screeches and runs outside, John taking off after him.

The next morning, the mood at the breakfast table at the Institute is jubilant. The residents are happily engrossed in making plans for the day. Rogue and Remy are no exception, the pair deciding to take part in a poker-run for a local charity, then ending the day with dinner away from the mansion. They decide to take their own bikes and have a friendly wager going. The loser does the winner's chores for a day. Rogue looks up from her plate, to see Logan and Kurt scowling. "_Enough is enough. This ends now!"_ Rogue thinks to herself and glares hotly at them.

"Ya know, I've had it up ta _here_ with ya ovaprotectiveness! I've asked ya repeatedly ta respect my decisions an' treat me like an adult, but do ya even try? NO! Ya two had betta come ta terms with my datin' Remy, 'cause I have no intention of stoppin', jus 'cause ya don' like it. I'm not gonna spen' my life alone 'cause ya can' accept my choice. That's jus' what it is, My. Choice. I'm not pushin' people away anymore. Look where it got me before. If ya can' deal with my choice, then butt out! Remy, let's go." Rogue commands as she leaves the table. Remy knows better than to say anything at the moment. The ride should calm her down, so he will talk to her later, after her mood improves.

The entire room goes silent at her outburst. All eyes are on the couple as Rogue strides out of the room, Remy following closely. Professor wheels up to the two men, who are looking after Rogue in astonished disbelief. They are well-aware of her fiery temper, but she has never directed it at _them_. Not until now, that is.

"Gentlemen, I must warn you. If you persist in questioning her judgment, especially where Remy is concerned, you may lose her. Rogue was projecting rather loudly last night and she is finally coming to terms with everything that has happened. She does not need, nor does she wish, to have the two of you interfering in her life. She cares very deeply for both of you, but she also has incredibly strong feelings for Remy and it hurts her to see the way you act toward him. It is up to the two of them to decide how far their relationship progresses, not you. Your words and actions will either strengthen or break any ties you have with her." Professor cautions them and moves out of the room to find Hank.

Later that day, Rogue laughs merrily as she draws the winning card, signaling the end of the poker-run. What she will do with the winnings is a non-issue for her, she donates it back to the charity. Remy looks on in relief, noticing the visible improvement with her temper. Doing her chores for the day is worth keeping her happy. "_If only Logan and Kurt would cooperate." _He muses ruefully to himself.

"Looks like I win, Swamp Rat!" Rogue exults in her victory.

Remy smiles warmly. "'M at y'r s'rvice, cherie." Remy bows with a flourish, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Oh, so does this 'service' start now?" Rogue questions playfully.

Remy pretends to consider the question for a moment. "Eh...why not?" He concedes.

"Good, then this means we get ta go where I wan' for dinna." Rogue concludes joyfully.

"Does dat mean y'r also payin', Roguey?" Remy teases her.

"Oh no. Tha phrase 'at ya service', means that _ya_ are." Rogue retorts gleefully.

"Maybe I started dis t' soon." Remy muses aloud.

"Too late. Ya ain' backin' out now. Ya Cajun butt is mine!" Rogue grins at him wickedly as she rides off.

Remy chuckles to himself as he rides to catch up to her. The implication of what she just declared, rushing through his mind. He knows how he feels about her. He's never felt anything remotely like this for any other woman before. Now, it's just a matter of telling her.

_**Next chapter: Lance confronts Piotr. (Is that a smart thing to do?)**_


	23. Some Guys Just Don't Get It

_**A/N: I'm so ecstatic that y'all liked the last chap! Thanks to Luna-Procer for adding this to faves. :)**_

_**Sonar: **_**Yeah, it's fun writing them, too. Sometimes when I write it, I have to go back and make sure it's 'right'. I'm glad you liked it!**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**You know how I am. Gotta have some fun after all the drama of the last two chaps. Glad it worked out as it did.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Aww...thanks! I try to keep Remy as canon as I can, without really touching too much on 'certain'...ahem, aspects of his personality. It means a lot to me that you like how I write him. What can I say about the Jonda angle, other than ****_'Ask and you shall receive'_? If someone requests a certain character or idea, I will definitely take it under consideration and if it will fit in, then you will eventually see it. If not, then maybe for a future story. This goes for all of my readers. If you have a suggestion, or you want to see something/someone, just ask. :)**

_**Sweetcornbee: **_**Hahaha.....you know, I didn't catch that, until I read your review. Too true...too true! XD**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Yeah, those two have to learn to back off, where Rogue is concerned. Hehehe...Rogue definitely need to take into consideration that it ****_is_ Remy she's talking to. No, Lance is definitely not too smart, in this regard, but yes, he is smarter than Toad.**

_**Madame Star: **_**Firstly, I think he should have been on the team with Kitty. I really don't know what that screenwriter was thinking! He should be tarred-and-feathered! Things do tend to get scary when she does. Watch out, guys!**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Thank you! Happy you liked it so much. Watch for Lance to do something incredibly stupid (Not the first time he's done that. ;)).**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**All too easy for Wanda to do, considering who she's dealing with...hehehe. I do believe you hit the proverbial nail on the head with what Lance will do.**

_**KittyPryde's too lazy tosignin: **_**I always try to make that impression in my stories. :) They just naturally fit.**

_**KityPryde: **_**Wow! I really like your review. Thanks for adding this to your favorites. Now ****_that's_ awesome!**

_**Fostersb: **_**Yep, she just let it all out and put them in their place(s). Methinks Professor knows more than what he's letting on. ;) Writing the Jonda and Toad elements are just fun to write.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**LOL!!!! I concur.**

_**roguelover321: **_**Happy you liked! :)**

Rogue and Wanda meet at their cafe a week later. After their orders are made they find a table.

"So, how are things going with you and the Cajun hunk?" Wanda asks playfully.

"Jus' peachy an' might I ask how ya an' ya Aussie firebug are gettin' along?" Rogue retorts lightly.

"Well, now that Father's back, he's been a bit edgy, lately. I can see where he's coming from, though, being an ex-employee of my father's. He wasn't the easiest man to be around in the past, to say the least, but he's changing, Rogue. He's even scheduled a meeting with your Professor, to see how he can help. He hasn't even said too much about me dating John. All he asked is if John was who I wanted." Wanda looks at Rogue in amazement.

"An' ya said...?" Rogue motions for her to continue.

"Of course I told him he was!" Wanda answers incredulously. "By the way, I saw the two of you get off that heli-jet and what I saw would definitely be defined as more than 'peachy'." Wanda teases as a blush grazes Rogue's cheeks.

"Yeah...well...okay, maybe they are." Rogue concedes, somewhat shyly.

"I knew it, I just did!" Wanda exults, then glares at the patrons who dare to look their way. "What?" She questions peevishly, causing them to look quickly away. Her attention quickly focuses back on Rogue. "Any wedding plans in the making yet?" She inquires slyly with a wicked grin.

"What?!" Rogue chokes on the sip she just took. "No! I mean...we haven' even been datin' all that long." Rogue sputters as she stares at Wanda in utter shock.

Wanda just laughs. "Rogue, relax! I'm just saying that all it takes is for someone to just mention the name 'Remy' and you get this glazed expression, like you're in.....Oh, wait a minute...you _are_ in love with him!" Wanda exclaims quietly, so as not to draw any attention.

"Pfffft....I am not." Rogue denies, but is unable to look Wanda in the eye.

"Liar. You _so_ are." Wanda argues. "Besides, what would be so bad in admitting that you are?"

"Okay, I'll admit ta it when ya admit that ya'r in love with John." Rogue smirks, thinking that she's called Wanda's bluff.

Wanda chuckles, realizing Rogue's game for what it is. "Fine. I'm in love with John." She states as she looks directly at Rogue.

"_Oh crap!" _Rogue inwardly panics briefly for a moment, then realizes that this is Wanda. She won't tell anyone, but then this means that not only will Rogue be admitting it to Wanda, but finally, to herself. She looks up to see Wanda gazing at her expectantly, just waiting for her to acknowledge her true feelings for Remy.

She sighs in resignation. "Alrigh'. I love Remy." Rogue tells her point-blank.

"There, now. Don't you feel better now that you've told someone?" Wanda inquires gently.

"Actually, yeah, I do." Rogue says in slight astonishment, then smiles at Wanda. "Jus' don' tell anyone." She requests.

"Tell them what?" Wanda asks lightly. "I'm just happy to see that my friend is in love, that's all." Wanda grins back. "So, tell me more about Kitty and her Russian giant."

Rogue giggles. "Ya should see those two. Tha otha day, Piotr was leanin' ova ta kiss her an' Remy an' I walked in on 'em. They both wen' red in tha face an' couldn' look at us for hours afta that happened." The two girls laugh at the shared recollection. "He treats Kitty so much betta than Lance eva did. He's so gentle an' kin' with her. Ya can tell that he really cares. Lance treated her so bad, when she wouldn' give him what he wanted. He was movin' way too fas' for her." Rogue shakes her head sadly. "Kit was a mess afta that happened. Now, it seems like Pete's helpin' her heal."

"I didn't know that Lance did that." Wanda passes Rogue a concerned glance. "He came home on that night and threatened to bring the house down if anyone asked him what happened. Then he went to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. He's gone out with a few girls since then. Ever since we returned from Mexico, he hasn't been around the place too much."

"Wasn' Kit in Mexico with y'all?" Rogue inquires astutely.

"Yeah, she was our team leader....Oohh....I see. Both of them were there and Lance saw Piotr with Kitty." Wanda remembers.

"If Lance comes afta Kit, Pete ain' tha only one he's gonna haveta worry about." Rogue threatens sincerely.

"Umm...I don't think it's Kitty he's coming after, at least not now, anyway." Wanda gestures toward the window.

"He's confrontin' Pete? He's more stupid than I thought!" Rogue declares as she directs her gaze to the scene unfolding outside. Then realization strikes. "Oh no! Kit's with him taday. He was takin' her shoppin' for my birthday."

"Not good. I vote we stay here, in case we need to step-in."

"Fine with me. If things get too dangerous, we can have Kit come in here with us." Rogue agrees.

"Good idea." Wanda accedes.

Outside, Lance shouts at Pete, who has his arm around Kitty. "Hey, Metal Head!"

Pete turns around and angrily narrows his eyes. "You had better not be talking to me." He softly warns Lance.

"Yeah, I'm talking to ya! What're ya gonna do about it?" Lance taunts.

Pete gazes at him coldly. "Katya told me how you treated her. She was smart in leaving you." He informs Lance.

"For your information, I've come to take her back." Lance snarls as he raises his fists.

Kitty's heard enough. "Lance, knock it off!" Kitty yells. "What makes you think I will take you back after what you said to me? It's over, Lance, so you'd better deal with it. Petey is _four_ times the man you could ever hope of being! He treats me like I'm special. That's what we women want, Lance, to be treated like we're precious. We're, like not here, just to meet _your_ needs!" Kitty glares furiously at him.

"Katya, will you go inside and wait for me? I do not want you out here when I teach him a lesson."

"I could help you if you need it." Kitty gazes up at him.

"Nyet. I would rather you waited inside. Please. I want to keep you safe. Do this for me." Pete looks down at her, pleading in his expression.

Lance sneers at him and gives him the 'loser' sign.

Kitty reluctantly surrenders and goes inside to find Wanda and Rogue beckoning her over to their table.

"Like, I didn't know you'd be here." Kitty chirps, but worriedly gazes out the window.

"Yeah, Kit. Remy said somethin' about bein' gone taday ta make plans an' I didn' wanna stay there, with Logan an' Kurt bein' so ovabearin'. I jus' needed some breathin' space."

"I don't get it with those two! Yeah, Remy, like kidnapped you and he _used_ to be an Acolyte, but he had his reasons for doing those things. He's like, totally an X-Man, now and anyone can see that his feelings are genuine for you."

"I don' know, Kit, but I've had it. Those two are drivin' me crazy!"

"Like, I know what you mean! Lance thinks he can just, like step in where Petey is. He is so totally jealous that I'm interested in another guy." Kitty casts a disgusted look at Lance, whose still shouting insults, trying to provoke Piotr. Rogue chuckles, seeing the bored expression cross the giant's face.

"That's his loss, Kit. He's tha one who messed things up." Rogue tells her.

"Like, you're not telling me anything new. If he thinks I'm gonna take him back, then he's completely lost it!" Kitty exclaims.

"Good for ya, hon!" Rogue declares.

Lance strikes the ground, attempting to knock Piotr off his feet, but Pete is ready for it. When that fails, Lance lunges at him. Big mistake. All Pete does is hold out one hand, holding Lance back by the head as Lance tries to swing at him. He waits until Lance is tired out and moves his hand, letting him go. Lance drops to the ground, exhausted. "I....want Kitty....back!" Lance gasps.

"Nyet. You are the one who treated her badly, therefore, you are not deserving of her." Piotr explains to the scruffy-looking guy.

"And I suppose _you _are?" Lance retorts nastily.

"I hope I am." Pete answers truthfully, then turns to go inside. Lance takes this opportunity for one, last strike. He rushes at Pete and collides with his massive chest, just as Pete turns around. Pete picks him up by the back of his shirt. "Why do you persist in trying to hurt me?" He questions the earth-mover as he drops him back down to the pavement and steps inside. He takes his drink and moves to sit with the girls.

Lance just doesn't know when to give up. He stalks over to their table, determination written on his features. "You and me, we ain't finished yet, Steelface!" Lance calls out.

"I have told you, I'm not going to fight you." Pete softly reiterates.

"Good, then that means I have the advantage!" Lance smiles evilly.

Piotr wags his head in aggravation and stands. "If this is what you wish." Piotr says quietly as he takes his fist and smashes it into Lance's jaw.

The ladies rise to leave, Piotr holding the door for them as they depart. Lance sits on the floor, holding his jaw. Pete looks back at him. "If you try to come after Katya again, you will receive much worse." He quietly informs him as he leaves.

As he drives Kitty home, he is quieter than usual. Kitty gazes at him adoringly. "Petey, you did what you had to. You totally defended me and I think that's so totally sweet. Don't feel bad about Lance. He's, like had it coming for some time, now. I think Rogue was about ready to rip him apart." Kitty giggles slightly. "He's always been, like a big bully."

Pete gently strokes her jaw, then directs his attention back to the road.

"I will try not to feel bad." He says as Kitty leans against his arm.

_**I will call it a night at this point. More Romyness in the next chap. :D**_


	24. A Day For Surprises

_**A/N: Due to the nasty weather, my internet connection was lousy...again! So I couldn't get this done last night/this morning. Thanks goes to T.S.A.M. for adding this to Story Alert! :) Here y'all go, a chapter jam-packed with lotsa Romyness and kissin'. BTW, in this story, Logan might not come around, concerning our southern couple. I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yep, they are alike in so many ways. It's fun to pair them.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**He's the quintessential gentle-giant, especially with Kitty.**

_**Fostersb: **_**That will be such a fun moment! :D I am a Kiotr fan, but I usually don't play up anything with Lance, too much. This is the first story that I've done that with.**

_**roguelover321: **_**:) Will this do?**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Hahahahaha.......I do believe this is the first time I've had a review written in song lyrics, but how very true...lol!**

_**Madame Star:**_** Aaahhh....the violence: Take a deep breath and savor it...lol. And to think, Pete didn't really have to exert himself! Makes it all the better.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Oh yes she did! Pete's just sweet that way. *wicked laughter* I'm working on that, as I'm writing this. : )**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Pete got his chance to shine in the last chap. He did very well.**

Rogue's birthday arrives a few days later. She awakens and stretches languorously, spying a blue envelope sitting on her night stand. Rolling her eyes and chuckling to herself, she guesses that Remy managed to sneak into her room and leave it for her. He was the only one brave and quiet enough to enter her room in the wee hours of the morning, without her knowing.

Kurt 'ported in one time, to see if she was still awake so he could talk to her about his relationship with Amanda. The sharp smell of the sulfurous smoke that lingered in his entrances and exits woke her up. Needless to say, he avoided her like the plague for the next several days, fearful of getting too close to her, because of what she was capable of doing. The only thing worse than a Rogue with no coffee, was one woken up before she was ready to be.

She reaches over to grab the envelope and opens it, breaking out into laughter at the picture on the card. On the front, it has a picture of a small devil and it's asking: _"Are you in on something?"_ When she opens it up, she lets out another laugh and says: "Yep, that's Remy, all right!" On the inside it reads: _"I want in on it. Happy Birthday."_ Rogue then notices a note scrawled on the bottom.

_Roguey,_

_I promised you a night on the town._

_Tonight, I deliver on that promise._

_Wear that gorgeous dress you wore on our first date_

_And be ready by 7._

_Be prepared to be out most of, if not all night._

_Remy_

Rogue sets it on her stand, then thinks better of it and grabs a wooden box from under her bed. It is one that she brought with her, when she moved from Mississippi. There are items in there that no one knows about. This is where she hides her most treasured, secret items. She unlocks it and opens the lid. Right on top, is the Queen of Hearts.

Funny how since Remy gave it to her, things have improved for her. She finished high school with high marks and stood up to their greatest enemy, to date and triumphed. The best thing was that Remy came back. She smiles and takes out the card, turning it in her fingers for a few seconds before returning it to its place of honor, on the top. She grabs the card and places it directly below the playing card.

After securing the box and returning it to its hiding place, she walks over to her closet and removes the requested dress and sandals. Hanging the dress up to help remove a few minor creases, she then moves to her door.

Just as she opens it, she startles at the sight of Remy, with a cup of coffee and a fist upraised to knock on the door.

"Remy, ya scared me!" She exclaims.

"Is dat any way t' talk t' an homme bearin a 'ot cup o' coffee f'r 'is chere?" He asks in mock outrage.

"It's jus' that I didn' even hear ya come ta my door." Rogue explains as he hands her the coffee.

"Dese 'alls are carp'ted, but it's prob'ly m' t'ieves trainin'. We 'ad t' learn t' walk, wit'out makin' a sound." Remy informs her as she sips the fragrant brew.

"Mmm...this tastes differen', Rems. Betta than usual." Rogue looks up at him with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

"Bett'r be, 'cuz I made it. Tante sends it t' me. T'oug't I would share, wit' it bein' y'r birt'day an' all." Remy says, his expression turning decidedly impish. "Hmm....I don' s'ppose y'd let me give y' y'r birt'day spankin, would y'?"

"Nuh-uh. Betta think a somethin' else sugah, 'cause that ain' happenin'. Not if ya intent on livin', that is." Rogue threatens mildly.

"Somet'in' else, eh?" Remy murmurs as he steps closer to her, mischievousness gleaming in his eyes. Just as he reaches out for her, she steps back with a wicked grin.

"Oh no ya don'! Definitely not."

"Y' jus' ruinin' m' fun, chere." Remy complains, then heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Will y' at leas' lemme give y' a birt'day kiss?" The pleading, puppy-dog look makes her giggle.

"Okay, I'll allow that, but behave yaself." Rogue wags a finger at him, but he grabs it and smooches it, taking the cup and setting it down.

"Why do I get tha feelin' ya ain' gonna listen ta me?" Rogue questions as he gently pulls her to him, his head lowering as her heart-rate doubles. When they part, Rogue is having trouble getting her brain and her mouth to cooperate with each other. After a couple of moments, she takes a steadying breath.

"Now _that_ was a birthday kiss. Wow." She is still temporarily at a loss for words.

Remy chuckles in amusement. "We bett'r get downstairs an' get some breakfas', Roguey." He tells her as he holds his hand out to her.

"What time is it?" She queries as she consults his watch and groans. "It's too late, now, Rems. All tha food is probably gone."

"Den I'll take y' out. If dere's anyt'in' lef', it's prob'ly cold, anyway." He pulls a distasteful face at the thought.

Just as they reach the front door, Logan emerges from the kitchen. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" He growls as Rogue rolls her eyes. Kurt is finally beginning to come around, with Logan being the solitary hold-out.

"It's ma cherie's birt'day. 'M takin' 'er out t' breakfas', t' start wit'." Remy gazes at him directly, daring the older mutant to challenge him. Logan does not disappoint.

"I know what day it is." He snarls at the Cajun. "There's still food. If yer wantin' breakfast, come eat that. Ya don't need ta be goin' out."

"It's my birthday, so tha choice is mine, right Rems?" Rogue inquires of her boyfriend. At his nod, she continues: "Don' tell me where I can an' can' go. We don' wan' cold left-overs, Logan. We wan' fresh, hot food." Rogue's eyes narrow and spark dangerously as she places her hands on her hips.

"We have a microwave, a convection oven and a toaster. Heat it up there." Logan argues, unwilling to yield.

"I tol' ya ta stay outta my life if ya can' deal with who I choose ta see. I don' know what ya big problem really is, but if ya don' back off, one a these days, I might not be here!" Rogue shouts angrily, beginning to draw a crowd.

"Chere, let's go." Remy quietly commands as he guides her out the door, closing it on Logan's protests.

Everyone in the room turns to glare at Logan accusingly.

"Like, why are you so against Remy?" Kitty questions hotly.

"Yeah, he's one awesome muchacho." Roberto chimes in.

"He is very much in love with Rogue and adores her." Piotr informs Logan.

Logan snarls and departs, the sound of a motorcycle is heard leaving a moment later.

"I think that's it." Jean concludes. "He can't deal with the fact that Rogue's in love, let alone with a former enemy. What makes it worse for him, is that Remy returns her feelings."

"Wouldn't it be great if they _did_ end up getting married?" Amara asks with an enthusiastic expression.

At the restaurant, the two finish their meals as Rogue vents.

"I jus' don' understan' it, Rems! Doesn' he get that he hurts me when he acts like this? I mean, yeah, I was glad when he was there ta help me when I needed it, but I don' need his protection anymore. I'm ready ta start livin' my life tha way_ I _wanna live it."

"I know w'at y'r sayin', hon. Woulda t'oug't I've proven m'self, by now." Remy mutters.

"Ya have, sugah! Ta me an' everyone else. Jus' cause he can' accept that ya've changed, doesn' mean tha rest a us hold ya past against ya. I know I don'." Rogue gazes at him sincerely.

"T'anks, Rogue. Are y' ev'r goin' t' tell me y'r real name?" Remy teases her.

"Maybe." Rogue answers evasively, enjoying the moment.

"W'at do I 'ave t' do t' get y' t' tell me?" Remy asks slyly.

"I'll haveta think on that." Rogue smirks at him.

"Evil femme." Remy growls as Rogue chuckles.

When they return home, Rogue walks into the door to a chorus of "Surprise!"

"Ya knew about this." Rogue turns to Remy in amused accusation, who shrugs. It is his expression, however, that gives him away.

Rogue receives many gifts that she's wanted, including some new books by her favorite authors, some iTunes gift cards and Kitty bought her another new dress. There is one gift left, from Jubilee. Rogue opens the box and blushes a deep scarlet. She hastily closes the box again, which piques Remy's interest greatly. He makes several attempts to grab the box, only to be thwarted by Rogue every time. When the party dies down, Rogue sends Remy into the kitchen to fetch her something to drink. At least, that's what she tells him. After he disappears behind the door, she quickly rises and takes the box upstairs, along with her other gifts.

As she enters her room, she spies Remy leaning back on her bed with his arms laced behind his head. He gazes at her lazily, the smirk never leaving his face.

"T'oug't y' could trick me, hmm?" He questions her idly.

"Remy! What're ya doin' in my room?" Rogue demands to know.

"I t'ink y' know, cherie."

"Yeah, I do an' no, I ain' showin' ya." Rogue gives him a cheeky grin.

"Y' know y' wan' t'." Remy argues lightly as he moves off her bed.

Rogue backs away from him, a playful gleam in her eyes as she puts the infamous box behind her back.

"Nope. Now ain' tha time for ya ta see it." Rogue answers as she moves over to her dresser. She quickly stuffs it into her drawer, burying it beneath her clothes.

If anything, the smirk deepens. "Oh, so it's une o' _dose _kin' o' gifts, eh?" He asks slyly as he stands in front of Rogue, fingering a white strand of hair. He leans closer to her, his voice husky. "Y' know dat only makes me wan' t' know w'at it is evn' mo', cherie." He says close to her ear, causing her to shiver as she gazes up at him.

She takes a moment to regain her composure. "Well, sometimes we don' always get what we wan', sugah." Rogue retorts lightly.

Remy replies enigmatically with a grin: "Don' know 'bout dat, Roguey. Sometimes we do." He leans in and brushes his lips against hers lightly, then pulls away. "I s'ppose I'd bett'r let y' get ready f'r our nigh' out. I'll be back at 7." He smiles as he leaves her, her fingers touching her lips.

A while later, Rogue checks herself over in the mirror. She's decided to forgo the goth look. In fact, she hasn't been using her make-up as much as before, instead, opting for a more natural look. Tonight, however, she decides to attempt a more dramatic look. She pulls out her eye make-up that she bought not too long ago, meant to enhance her eye color. Her hair is long enough now to pull back in an elegant twist, with the stripes curled in the front.

She grabs her small clutch purse just as Remy knocks on her door. Opening the door, they both openly admire the other person before them. He is in a dark blue silk shirt with black pants (What can I say, I like the look.), with his hair slicked back into a ponytail.

"Y' look tres belle, mon precieux." Remy is the first to recover, as Rogue stares at him.

"Oh! Yeah, ya look great, Rems." Rogue manages to get out, as she can't seem to tear her gaze away from him.

"Y' ready t' go, o' do y' wan' t' stay 'ere starin' at me de entire nigh'?" Remy teases as Rogue blushes with the realization of what she was doing.

"Uh...yeah, let's go." Rogue murmurs, taking his arm.

Just as they are about to open the door, Jean and Scott emerge from the media room. Scott stops in his tracks, his eyes fastened on Rogue.

"Have fun, tonight." Jean smiles and calls out. She glances over at Scott, wondering why he's suddenly silent. She does a double-take, then jabs him in the ribs, glaring at him.

"Ow! Jean!" Scott yelps and looks back at the couple, Rogue giving him an odd look and Remy giving him an upraised brow. His face takes on a sheepish look when he catches on to what he did.

"Uhhh...yeah, have fun, but be careful." He says, shamefaced as Jean grabs his arm, giving him an earful as they leave.

Rogue and Remy share a chuckle as they watch Jean. "'M guessin' dat Jean's a bit jealous 'cuz o' de look Scotty-boy was jus' givin' y'. Got t' admit dat I was 'bout ready t' call 'im out, m'self." Remy looks her over again. "Dat dress looks bett'r an' bett'r ev'ry time y' wear it. Y' jus' look amazin', ma cherie." Remy sincerely compliments her, causing her cheeks to flush slightly, which makes her eyes stand out all the more.

"Thank ya, Rems." Rogue says softly, as she stands on her tip-toes to kiss him lightly.

"We bett'r go, since we 'ave res'rvations." He informs her as he smiles down at her.

After they eat at one of Manhattan's better restaurants, he takes her a club, where they enjoy a few hours of dancing. Several men/women try to cut-in on the pair, but they turn down the offers, opting to remain together. Remy ends the night by taking her to the beach, where they walk along the shore.

"Did y' 'ave fun t'nigh'?" He asks her as he takes her hand.

"Yeah, but then I always have fun with ya, Remy." Rogue grins up at him.

"'M jus' a fun kin' o' guy." Remy jokes.

Rogue giggles. "Ya are. I love tha ideas ya have for takin' me places."

"I love bein' able t' s'rprise y'. Dat's why I do it, chere." Remy looks away awkwardly for a moment. When his gaze meets hers, she notices something she has never seen in his eyes before.

"Rogue.....y'r de firs' femme I've ev'r said dis t'. I've nev'r felt dis way befo', but w'en I met y', I knew y' were diff'ren'. Y' challenged me an' made me wan' t' know y' bett'r. I...love y', Rogue."

Rogue smiles sweetly at him. "I love ya too." She informs him quietly.

Her admission actually catches him off-guard for a moment. "Y-Y' do?" He looks at her in astonishment.

"Yes, I do. Although at firs' I wanted nothin' ta do with ya. I thought ya were a crazy snake-charmer, but when we wen' ta Louisiana, somethin' changed. Ya started showin' me tha _real _ya, Remy. I was hopin' ya'd come back ta me." She wraps her arms around him, laying her head against his chest.

Remy savors the feel of Rogue against him as he deftly removes the clip from her hair and strokes the soft auburn waves.

"Y' make me 'appy I did." Remy tells her honestly as he gently tilts her chin upward and his lips meet hers in a tender kiss. "I 'ave une mo' presen' f'r y'." His expression is reminiscent of an impish little boy.

Rogue chuckles, but Remy can see the excited interest in her beautiful eyes. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Handing it to Rogue, he awaits her reaction.

Rogue opens the box and gasps, her eyes widening in shock. "Remy......I-I.."

"We can wait as long as y' need t', amour. I jus' wanted y' t' know 'ow serious I am 'bout y'."

"Rogue gazes at him with tears in her eyes, her love for him shining through. "It's beautiful, Remy. Yes....yes, I will marry you!" She shouts jubilantly as she throws herself into his arms.

"Y' sure 'bout dat, sweet'eart?" He teases with a smirk.

Her enthusiastic response is to crush him to her and smother him in kisses.

_**Hehehehe.....lots of kissin' in this chap. **_


	25. Demands Can Really Bite You In The Butt

_**A/N: Okay peeps! I've posted a poll on my profile to determine what kind of a wedding they should have. Please check it out and vote. :) Thanks to ChereBelleRogue for adding me as a favorite author and to animezone and Indie Sol for adding this to Story Alert. Total awesomeness! **_

_**Madame Star: **_**Yeah, it was a last-minute decision that I just decided to run with. Yes, you will get to see it. ;)**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**lol......I'm so happy you enjoyed it. He might...**

_**roguelover321: **_**Hehehe...who doesn't? Thanks.**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**I love a good engagement scene, too. Thank you!**

_**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: **_**Thank you so much and yes, there was quite a bit of that.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Oh, that he will! Things will be tense for some time, depending on whether he accepts things for what they are. Other than this upcoming calamity, it was a perfect night.**

_**Fostersb: **_**Yep, I love writing wedding****scenes. Ask anyone who has read any of my other stories. As for the physical aspect, I don't really write too much on that. I prefer to either allude to it, or just leave it to imagination. **

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Do ya really wanna know what he's thinking? ;) Lol...that would be quite the loaded question.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yay! It finally happened. :D**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**I seem to hear the distinct ringing sound, myself. I'm still working out when she will tell him.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Yep, Logan's gonna have to deal with Rogue marrying our favorite Cajun. :D As for the previous chap, Pete is the big, lovable teddy bear of the bunch. Glad you had fun with your cousin. I agree: Pete's good, but Remy's better!**

_**Riley-the-Sadist848: **_**Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert and for saying that this is amazing! :)**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Hehehe.....I figured I hadn't picked on them, lately.**

The next morning, Rogue heads down to the kitchen and pours herself her usual morning repast. Filling a plate, she sits down to eat. It pays to rise early. Of course, the only reason she is up this early is because she didn't sleep very well. She glances at her left hand and smiles to herself.

Other students and team members begin to trickle in, but she says nothing, preferring to let them discover her new status on their own. As she picks up her cup, Rahne is the first to notice the suspicious sparkle on her finger. Her eyes widen and she claps a hand over her mouth to keep herself from shouting for joy.

"Lemme see it, lass!" Rahne grabs Rogue's hand before she has a chance to say anything and examines the elegant diamond and platinum creation. "Oh, it's just gorgeous, Rogue." She exclaims as she releases her grip.

"What's gorgeous, Rahne?" Jubes asks as she sits down by her.

"Oh....nothin'." Rahne answers elusively, shooting a wink to Rogue, who suppresses a grin.

"Aw...c'mon, tell me!" Jubes gives them a pleading look.

"I don't know. Do ye think we should, Rogue?" Rahne questions playfully.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I might haveta think about that." Rogue goes along with her.

Just as Jubilee begins to protest, Sam walks by and does a double-take. "Whoa, take a look at tha rock Rogue's wearin'!" Sam exclaims, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Kitty rushes over, after having just returned from a DR session.

"Like, Oh. My. Gosh! This is, like totally fantastic, Rogue. So, what kind of wedding are you having, where are you going for your honeymoon? Oh! We _so _totally have to go dress shopping now! Like, what are your colors gonna be and who will be your attendants?" Kitty babbles merrily, clearly in her element.

Rogue holds out her hands in a calming gesture. "Kit, Kit! Slow down! We jus' got engaged las' night. There's no date set, in fact, I haven' even thought a anythin' yet."

"That's like, so totally okay. I'll help you with every detail." Kitty gleefully volunteers.

"Thanks, Kit." Rogue smiles at her, but inwardly, she's already planning damage control, lest Kitty try to use pastel colors. There's nothing wrong with them, per se, but Rogue cringes at the thought of pink dresses of any sort, making their way into _her_ wedding.

"Sure! Now, I'm gonna go change. Come see me when you and Remy start making plans." Kitty bounds out of the room, nearly bowling Hank over in her haste to get upstairs.

"Oops, like sorry Mr. McCoy!" She calls out before resuming her course.

"No problem, Kitty." He responds. _"In a place like this, you quickly adjust."_ He muses to himself as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Rogue, you and Remy came in rather late, or should I say, early." He observes lightly.

"Remy took me out ta celebrate." Rogue tells him, as a way of explanation.

"Indeed. Did the two of you enjoy yourselves?" Hank inquires, looking over the edge of his cup.

"Ya could say that." Rogue replies as she holds up her hand toward him.

Beast whistles appreciatively. "I must say that Remy has exquisite taste." Beast remarks expansively. "Although it does seem to be a bit soon, considering you've only been dating for a few months, I extend to you my most heart-felt congratulations. I have noticed the two of you together and it is not difficult to discern the love growing between you. Have you given any consideration as to when your nuptials will take place?" Beast questions, blue eyes twinkling.

"No, Remy an' I haven' really talked about anythin', yet. Though I'm thinkin' we won' get married right away. We still need more time ta get ta know each otha." Rogue informs him.

"That is wise thinking, Rogue. It is encouraging to know that the two of you are taking this slowly. Marriage is a tremendous step, not one to be taken hastily."

"Thanks, Beast. Have ya seen Remy taday?"

"I believe he was assisting Scott with the obstacle course this morning."

"Oh yeah, he did say somethin' about that las' night." Rogue recalls.

"If you're quick, you might be able to observe him in action." Beast tells her loftily, with a knowing grin.

"Why would I wanna do that? I need ta get ready for my session." Rogue replies as she rises from the table. As she leaves, Beast chuckles warmly.

"As if I didn't know that her session isn't for another hour-and-a-half." He says to himself humorously.

After Rogue is dressed in her uniform, she sashays out to the field, where the training is in full-swing. She leans against a tree, watching her man instruct the students.

"_He just looks delicious in that uniform."_ Rogue reflects as a wicked grin forms.

Remy, of course, picks up on the desire Rogue is emitting and glances her way, smirking. He turns his attention back to the students, Rogue admiring his lithe form as he runs alongside them.

When Scott calls an end to the session, Remy strides over to his chere, standing in front of her and deliberately grinning. "See somet'in' y' like, cherie?" He murmurs seductively. "'Cuz I know 'm likin de way y'r new uniform looks on y'." Remy gives her an appreciative once-over.

A few weeks ago, Professor informed the senior team that they were to receive new uniforms, to help distinguish them from the students. Rogue's is a black leather creation with a matching trench coat, which she left inside. Remy's is also of the same material, with his trench coat slung over one shoulder.

Remy places an arm around her waist and they head inside.

"Such a gentleman ya are, escortin' me ta my DR session." Rogue teases coyly.

"Don' y' know by now dat I'd follow y' anyw'ere, chere?" Remy retorts playfully.*

"Good that ya know ya place." Rogue replies impishly, giving him a cheeky grin as she walks into the Danger Room, giving Remy a fantastic view.

"What're ya standin' there grinnin' at, Gumbo?" Logan snarls at him from inside.

"At m' fiance, dat's who." Remy informs him boldly.

"Yer _who_?" Logan growls menacingly.

"I b'lieve y' 'eard me de firs' time." Remy counters unflinchingly.

"Stripes is _not _marryin' ya!" Logan shouts furiously.

"'Scuse me, Monsieur Claws, but dat's Rogue's choice, not y'rs. I asked, she said yes. En' o' argumen'." Remy glares at Logan.

"Stripes, you are not marryin' Gumbo over there!" Logan turns and angrily demands.

"Yes, I am, Logan. I love Remy an' I'm gonna marry him, whetha ya like it or not!" Rogue declares hotly. "That does it! Until ya can accept Remy, ya stay outta my life. Got it? I'm gonna see Professa an' see if he can' arrange for someone _else_ ta run my sims for me. This is ridiculous! I finally fin' tha man I wanna spen' my life with an' ya can' even be happy for me. Some frien' ya are." Rogue turns on her heel and stalks out of the DR, tears filling her eyes.  
"Stripes, yer not thinkin' straight! Rogue, get back here now! Rogue..." Logan yells after her, getting no response. He slams a fist into the wall.

"This is all yer fault! If ya hadn't come back, this wouldn't be happenin'." Logan snarls in rage.

"Don' go blamin' me f'r y'r stupide mistakes! Y'r de one dat 'urt Rogue, not me. Y' jus' wan' 'er t' be a loner like y'? Y' don' wan' 'er t' know 'appiness? Is dat w'at y' wan'? Look, I know I did a lot o' t'ings dat were wrong. Lord knows I did, but at leas' 'm tryin' t' make dem righ'. She's willin' t' fo'give me, hell, mos' ev'ryone 'ere 'as fo'given me! W'at makes y' t'ink dat y' so much bett'r dan dem dat y' don' 'ave t'? I 'ope y'r 'appy. Y've jus' badly 'urt a fille dat y' consid'r t' be y'r daughter. Can y' live wit' dat?" Remy shakes his head disgustedly and leaves Logan glaring after him.

As he comes off the elevator, Remy scans the room for Rogue. Not finding her, he's about to make his way upstairs, when Kurt 'ports before him.

"Haff you seen Rogue?" Kurt inquires worriedly. "I've been looking for her und I can't find her anyvhere."

"Non. I was jus' lookin' for 'er m'self. She should be in a DR session, but Logan blew dat. I need t' fin' 'er." Remy responds, his voice betraying his deep concern.

"She, like just ran out the door a couple of minutes ago." Kitty calls out from the couch.

"T'anks, Chaton." Remy acknowledges her as he shares a look with Kurt.

"Wan' t' try de gazebo?" He asks, knowing that the structure is as good a place to start as anywhere.

"Ja. Hold on und I will get us zere." Kurt instructs him. Remy grasps a shoulder and Kurt gets them there, only to find it empty.

"Vhere do you zink she could be?" Kurt queries, his worry growing by the second.

"Maybe we should try de garage." Remy suggests as Kurt 'ports them over. His hunch is confirmed, when they see the empty space where Rogue's bike is usually parked.

"Vhy did she leave?" Kurt questions in confusion.

"I asked 'er t' marry me las' nigh'." Remy says quietly.

Kurts eyes take on a look of utter shock. "You vhat?" He whispers in disbelief.

"Don' worry, homme. We prob'ly won' marry righ' away. I jus' did it t' show 'er 'ow serious I am 'bout 'er. Dat I love 'er an' wan' only 'er."

Kurt takes a moment to take the news in, then smiles. "Zat is gut. Mein schwester deserves to be happy. Just be gut to her, zat is all I ask."

"Y'r takin' it a lot bett'r dan Logan did. He flat out tol' Rogue dat she wasn' marryin' me, den blamed me f'r comin' back. Dat's why she ran."

"Herr Logan does not forgive easily, Remy. Even zough you are not, he still sees you as an Acolyte. Ze one who kidnapped Rogue. He cannot get past that. I pray he learns how to forgive, but he needs to take ze first step."

"Yeah, 'e's gettin' pretty close t' drivin' Rogue away if he doesn' stop soon. Maybe I should jus' leave, so she can patch t'ings up wit' 'im." Remy sits on a stool dejectedly.

"Nein. Zat is not ze answer und you know it. From vhat I've seen, Rogue loves you und your leaving vill only hurt her more. Zis is Logan's problem, not yours. Besides, I'm just starting to like you. I zink you vill be a gut bruder- (?) in-law. Ve could team up und haff major prank vars!"

Remy chuckles half-heartedly. "Y'r righ'. I ain' goin' t' let Logan get 'is way. I love Rogue mo' dan anyt'in' an' I'll do w'atev'r I 'ave t' t' prove it. As f'r de prank wars, let's wait til some o' dis blows ov'r firs'." He claps a friendly hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Alrigh' future frere-in-law, w'ere d' y' t'ink Rogue could be?"

As Kurt is musing on the possibilities, Remy's cell rings.

"'Ello?"

"Hey, Rogue just called me. She sounded really upset." Wanda replies.

"W'ere she goin', chere?" Remy asks.

"Our usual spot. She said she has a lot to tell me."

"Oui, she does. Okay, 'm goin' t' meet y' dere. See y' in a few." Remy ends the call, placing the device into his pocket.

"Dat was Wanda. Rogue called 'er an' they're meetin' at deir reg'lar spot." He informs Kurt. "Will y' let de ot'ers know w'ere we are?"

"Ja, sure. I can talk to Rogue later. It vasn't important, anyvay." Kurt states, then 'ports himself back inside the mansion.

As it turns out, Remy and Wanda arrive at the same time. Both go into the cafe to find Rogue, with an untouched latte, tears streaming down her face.

Remy's heart breaks a little at the hurt he feels from her as he sits down and takes her in his arms. He murmurs comfort to her as Wanda sits by them, gently stroking her back. After several minutes, Rogue sits back and composes herself, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that." Rogue sheepishly apologizes.

"Non. Don' y' ev'n t'ink y' 'ave t' apologize f'r feelin' de way y' do." Remy states defensively.

"Rogue, what's going on?" Wanda questions softly.

"Well...we're gettin' married." Rogue informs her, a loving smile is directed toward Remy.

"Oh my gosh! This is so great!" Wanda's eyes light up merrily.

"We thought so, but Logan thinks it's gonna be my downfall." Rogue adds sadly.

"Ugh! That man is way too over-protective for anyone's good. You want me to take care of him for you?" Wanda offers with an evil grin.

"Would ya believe he tol' me I wasn' marryin' Remy?" Rogue asks incredulously.

"Uh...since when is he the one to be giving all the orders?" Wanda questions facetiously. "Last time I knew, you were an adult."

"Exactly! I'm more than capable a makin' up my own min'. It jus' hurts so much that he's so dead-set against us marryin', jus' 'cause he can' forgive Remy a his past." Both Wanda and Remy see the pain reflected in her eyes.

"Aw, Rogue. I feel so bad for you, but it's not your fault that Logan's acting like an idiot. Don't let him stop you from being happy. You deserve this!"

"Thanks, Wands. I knew it would be a good idea for me ta talk ta ya. An' ya." She indicates Remy. "I knew ya'd come fin' me. Thanks for not lettin' me down, sugah." Rogue kisses him lightly.

"I love y' Rogue. I'll always be 'ere w'en y' need me." He gazes tenderly at her.

"Well, on that note, I'm heading back. John's found a bunch of candles that weren't hidden well-enough and I shudder to think of the damage he could inflict with those. He's worse than a 5 year old, sometimes." Wanda makes a hasty retreat.

Rogue sits thoughtfully, sipping her latte, before turning her attention to Remy.

"Rems?"

"Oui, cherie?"

"My name is Marie."

Remy smiles as he takes her hand and kisses it. "Je t'aime, Marie."

_**Ooh...what will happen next, you ask? Answer: I have no idea, yet. I'm thinking on it...and thinking...and thinking....**_

_*** What episode is this (loosely based) quote from? Hint: It isn't from an Evo episode.**_


	26. A Good Reason To Blush

_**A/N: tfobmv18 and Ghost Author answered my little bit of trivia correctly. Not only did he say that in "The Cure", but he also says it again in "Sanctuary: Part 1", from the 90's animated series. Thanks to cheerpandagal for adding this to Story Alert. This chap is just a fun one as I decide what to do next.**_

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**Yes, he definitely has a problem with that. I definitely wouldn't want him as a drill sergeant...lol.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Most definitely. I'm getting tired of it, myself, so that will pretty much be it, unless he comes to his senses.**

_**CB Shipper: **_**He needs ****_something,_ that's for sure! I like your idea of hitting him in the head.**

_**roguelover321: **_**More, comin' right up. See below. ;)**

_**tfobmv18: **_**Thank you so much for adding this to Story Alert and your favorites! Yes, he's dangerously close to having that happen. Hopefully, he gets his head on straight.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Yeah, it was a bit of a tear-jerker, considering how hurt Rogue is by Logan's reaction. Logan's got some tall apologizin' to do. **

_**Madame Star: **_**Hehehe....I wanted Remy to have a chance. Of course he would defend his 'chere'. :)**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Yay! Thank you. Yeah, I think that's the best part.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**I like Rahne. I think that Rogue's ideas vs. Kitty's would be two totally different things....maybe. We shall see. **

_**Ghost Author: **_**I'm trying to come up with titles that are humorous for this one. I'm happy to see that it's working.**

_**nikebabyy: **_**Hmm....is it one of those? I don't really know. Anyway, thanks bunches for reviewing.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**I'll give you half credit, since you got the show right. Same for anyone else who got that part correct. Ha! You're the first to call Logan a knucklehead. Love it! What can I say, I just can't keep Kurt that nonsupporting of his sis. Gotta love the fuzzy elf. **

_**Riley the Sadist848: **_**Yes, he does. And he is. Ooh...you've given me some ideas. That would be beautiful, especially since I love purple too. Mind if I use 'em? I'll be sure to give you credit.**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Yes, definitely! Rogue trusted him enough to tell him (sighs happily).**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**You know, that's just what I was thinking. Pink overload...aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!**

A few days later finds Rogue in the kitchen, savoring an all-too-rare second cup of coffee. It's not often that there's actually some left to enjoy, or enough time to, for that matter. Professor wheels in and smiles warmly at her. "How are you this morning, Rogue? I trust you slept well?" He inquires mildly.

"Yeah, I did. Ran a good session early this mornin', so things seem ta be pretty good, so far."

"That is good to hear.Then I trust that Storm is working out well with running your simulations."

"She's great. At leas' I don' haveta put up with Logan badgerin' me about Remy."__Rogue replies with a tinge of sadness.

"Rogue, Logan has always had trust issues. Like you, he's been used and hurt many times over. The difference is, he's suffered over a multitude of decades. Unfortunately, he has harbored the pain and bitterness, instead of learning how to release it in a more proactive way. He cares for you, Rogue. In his own way, he doesn't want to see you hurt." As Rogue opens her mouth to protest, Professor holds up one hand. "I'm not saying that Remy will, mind you, I believe the opposite, actually. I've noticed that Remy has brought out a softer side of you that you've kept hidden for some time. I believe that we are beginning to see the beautiful young woman that has always been kept deep inside, finally emerging. You have grown so much. I think it is a wonderful development. It would seem that you are helping him as well. Both of you have common ground with your pasts and you're learning so much from each other. You are teaching him about what real love is, Rogue. That is something that young Mr. LeBeau has been lacking in his life. I am quite proud of both of you. You have both made great strides, since being here. As for Logan, he is going to have to come to terms with these changes in his own way. I have given him some time off to be on his own, to ponder his actions and hopefully, to come to some kind of acceptance of the things going on around him. He has a difficult time with change, as I'm sure you've noticed." Professor remarks drily.

Rogue giggles, warming Professor's heart at the sound. "Yeah, I've noticed. Thank ya, Professa. Ya've been so good ta me ova tha years, with helpin' me an' all with everythin'. I really do appreciate it." Rogue leans over and kisses his cheek.

"You are most welcome, Rogue. I wish you and Remy all the happiness this world has to offer." Professor takes her hands and smiles fondly.

"Thank ya." Rogue says softly and returns his smile.

"Now, I must go see to getting some medical supplies ordered for Hank." He informs her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them.

Rogue watches him leave, a tender smile on her lips. She returns to her beverage, thinking about several different things. Lost in thought, she doesn't notice anything around her, until two strong arms twine around her. She gazes up to see Remy grinning down at her. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"S' w'at's runnin' t'roug' ma cherie's min'? He asks quietly as he sits down next to her, giving her his undivided attention.

"Oh, nothin' much, Rems. Jus' some differen' things." Rogue answers simply.  
"Liiike....?" He looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Well I'm thinkin' that we should at leas' set a weddin' date. Then tha otha stuff can be planned accordingly." Rogue informs him.

"Hmm..." Remy pretends to ponder the suggestion for a minute. He gets his desired reaction, when a look of vexation crosses Rogue's face. As her eyes begin to spark in anger, he chuckles deeply. "Kiddin', chere. 'M t'inkin' dat's a bon idea, actually. Would give us some'tin' t' work aroun'." Remy replies as he somehow manages to move Rogue onto his lap. "Aww...don' be mad, Roguey. I jus' love seein' dose belle yeux spark." Remy murmurs close to her ear.

Rogue somehow suppresses the shiver trying to slide down her spine as she affects a pout, looking away from him with her arms folded across her chest.

"C'mon, ma belle precieux tresor. Fo'give moi, s'il vous plait?" Remy purrs as he trails kisses along her neck and jaw. He knows she's not really upset, at least, not anymore.

All thoughts of play-acting gone, Rogue turns her face back to his and places her lips on his in a searing kiss. Just as things are heating up between them, Piotr walks in. He stops short at the sight of the couple and a deep blush creeps up his neck as he stares, mouth agape.

They pull apart, albeit reluctantly on Remy's part and Rogue's face takes on a rosy tint as well.

"Oh....uh.....I-we...." Rogue stutters in embarrassment as Remy smirks.

"Uh....I just needed drinks for Katya and me." Pete mumbles as he makes his way to the fridge, grabbing two cans of soda and making a hasty retreat.

Rogue smacks his shoulder as he laughs. "W'at?!" Remy exclaims as Rogue stands and stomps out the door. Remy gazes after her in confusion, before following her.

At the gazebo, Rogue stands at the end closest to the cliff. She takes a deep breath of the salty air as she hears the slow approach of her fiance.

"W'at was dat all 'bout in dere?" Remy queries in bewilderment as he comes up behind her.

"I'm not mad at ya, Remy." Rogue says softly, unable to face him.

"Seemed like it t' me. If y'r not mad at me, den who?" Remy gently turns her around and raises her chin so she's looking at him.

"Myself." She answers succinctly as she regards him openly.

"Why don' we sit ov'r 'ere an' y' can tell me 'bout it." Remy suggests as he leads her over to one of the bench-style seats. When they are seated, he takes her hands in his own.

Rogue launches into her explanation. "Rems, if Pete hadn'a walked in, I woulda given myself ta ya completely an' I don' wanna do that. At leas', not yet."

"Oui, I r'memb'r 'avin' dat talk wit' y'. Amour, 'm fine wit' waitin' til we're married. I admire dat in y', Marie. Y' weren' de only one responsible f'r w'at 'appened in dere. Desole je suis f'r takin' advantage o' y'r feelin's like dat." Remy pulls her close, her head resting over his heart.

"I love ya so much, Rems. I hope ya know that, sugah." Rogue snuggles into him.

"I love y' t'. I guess dis means we're goin' t' 'ave t' be mo' careful w'en we toget'er." Remy answers with a trace of jesting.

"Yeah, I think so." Rogue responds, laughing lightly.

"Now, I b'lieve y' said somet'in' 'bout settin' a date." Remy replies as he leans back against one wall, taking Rogue with him. As she rests against him, he plays with her fingers.

"Ya know, I recall sayin' somethin' ta that effect." Rogue rejoins.

"Any t'oug'ts on w'en, cherie?"

"If it's okay with ya, I was thinkin' sometime in May." Rogue requests hopefully.

"Sounds bon. Now dat we 'ave a mont', we jus' need a day." Rogue can hear the playful quality in his voice. She pulls out her phone and accesses the calendar, paging to May of the following year."

"Hmmm...How does tha 29th sound ta ya, hon?" She glances up at him questioningly.

"I t'ink we jus' set a date." He smiles down at her and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Now we jus' gotta tell everyone." Rogue informs him cheekily.

"Dat should prove t' be fun. Get ready f'r lots o' pink in de weddin'." Remy teases her.

"Ya keep teasin' me like that an' I'll make sure ya have a pink tux ta wear." Rogue threatens.

"Den I'll 'ave t' make sure de chaton picks out de brig'test pink gown f'r y'." Remy retorts wickedly.

"Ugh! Is it too late ta elope?" Rogue inquires as she pulls a distasteful face.

"Non, but do y' really wan' t' come back t' a bunch o' angry femmes, 'cuz y' took away deir chance t' enjoy 'avin' a weddin'?"

"Nah...Gettin' Kit angry at me ain' worth it." Rogue shakes her head quickly. "Besides, I've already called in someone ta help me with damage control."

"Who would dat be?"

"Wanda."

"Dat should work. Maybe b'tween de t'ree o' y', y' can come t' some kin' o' decision." Remy nods approvingly.

"I really hope so, Rems. I really hope so."

**Just a short bit of fun, brought from me, to you. Hope you enjoyed.**


	27. Ack! Not Her Again

_**A/N: A big thank you to all who have reviewed. Over 300 reviews! You guys are fantastic. :) Okay, if you haven't voted for the wedding, please do so. I will be closing the poll tomorrow night. Thanks to those who have already done so and to helikesitheymikey for adding this to faves. **_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hehehe......the first step is complete. Now only hundreds more to take. ;)**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Yay! Thank you.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Hahaha....you have the funniest reviews! I love 'em. Happy birthday a bit early to your brother.**

_**cheerpandagal: **_**lol....I get a picture of him in a pink tux and I start laughing! Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories. :D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Happy graduation! :) Have fun at your party. Yes, Pete sure regretted his timing that time. Jamie definitely didn't need to see that.**

_**Sweetcornbee: **_**Kitty angry isn't a good thing. I think that between Rogue and Wanda, pink will soon be voted out altogether.**

_**Riley-the-Sadist848: **_**Yay! Thank you. I'm beginning to put things together in my mind now. Yes, between Logan and Kitty, our Southerners would not survive if they eloped. Congratulations to you, too! Storm may come in handy, we'll see. And thanks so much for adding me to your favorite authors. :c)**

_**tfobmv18: **_**I love that you love it. Oh, you'll see.....**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Happy you enjoyed it. Poor guy, I'm sure he will be extra careful before entering any room, from now on. XD With Logan, it would have meant sure death.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Glad you liked it!**

_**Madame Star: **_**I like pink...to a degree and certain shades. I know, there's just so much to consider and you're already high-strung because of all the other details...nerve-wracking!**

_**b4ndg33k: **_**I can't speak for the others who use that pairing, but for me, it is just a matter of preference. I have always liked the Kitty/Piotr angle and I just can't see her with Lance. No offense to those who like that, but...yeah. I'm glad you like it, otherwise.**

_**roguelover321: **_**lol....here ya are.**

_**Sonar:**_** I think of Professor as the overall father-figure, but Logan may still come around, yet.**

"...But pink is such a pretty color! It's, like, so cheery." Remy can hear Kitty protest as Wanda and Rogue groan in exasperation. He chuckles to himself, thinking about how the planning is at a stand-still, because of this one small snag. What he didn't count on, was two young women hearing him. They share a diabolical grin.

"I don' know, Wands. I'm thinkin' we need a man's opinion on this one." Rogue informs her just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're right, Rogue. This is just too big of a decision for us to make on our own." Wanda chimes in, as Kitty stares at them both in confusion.

Rogue and Wanda snicker as they hear footsteps hastily retreating.

"Like, what was that all about?" Kitty questions. "We don't need a man's opinion to totally make a decision on the color scheme."

"We know that, Kit. We were jus' getting' rid a tha peanut gallery." Rogue explains patiently as she takes another sip of coffee.

"Oh. Well....how about it? Can't we use pink, pleeeaaase?" Kitty gives Rogue the patented half-pint eyes.

Rogue remains steadfast in her quest to keep that particular color out. "Kit, when ya get married, ya can have as much pink as ya wan'. I like darker colas, Kit. I'm not inta pastels."

"Hey. How about purple?" Wanda suggests.

"You mean, like lavender or orchid?" Kitty inquires hopefully.

"No....I mean purple, as in plum or royal. A deep, rich shade." Wanda informs her.

As Rogue muses the idea, Amara pipes up. "Ooh, that would be so pretty." She says as she grabs a baggie filled with carrot sticks and joins them at the table, munching happily.

The three look at each other for a moment, then shrug and continue.

"Ya know, I like that. Okay, we got one cola, now we need jus' one more." Rogue answers.

"Blue?" Amara jumps in.

They all look at each other and the answer is unanimous. "Nah."

"Hmm..." Kitty hums pensively. "Rogue, remember how you, like, told me about how much you enjoyed being at Mardi Gras with Remy?"

"Yeah. I think I know where you're going with this, Kitty." Wanda's face lights with comprehension.

"What, what did I miss?" Amara glances at the others in bewilderment.

"Kit, that's a great idea! Why didn' I think a that, before?" Rogue's eyes are bright with excitement.

"We finally have the colors!" Wanda announces in relief as she slumps back in her chair in mock exhaustion.

Kitty turns to Amara. "The colors of Mardi Gras are purple, green and gold."

"Oh, I knew that, but wouldn't that be a bit garish?" Amara questions.

"Not if ya deepen tha colors. Like instead a purple, we'll do a deep plum. For green, we'd have a rich emerald, or even a forest green, an' soften tha gold, usin' that as an accent color. Yeah, I'm seein' it an' I like it." Rogue says enthusiastically.

"Okay, now that that's, like, done, we have the matter of the wedding party to take care of." Kitty reminds them perkily.

"So, who will be your maid of honor?" Amara asks, glancing between Wanda and Kitty.

"I've already decided that." Rogue states with a grin. "Since I can' decide, then they will both be my maids of honor."

"Can that be done?" Wanda inquires.

"Sure. Like, I've seen it done so many times before." Kitty answers, being the supposed 'expert' on this matter, since she enjoys watching bridal shows. That is, when she can gain control of the remote and she doesn't have a bunch of guys moaning over her choice.

"For my bridesmaids, I choose Jubilee, Jean, Amanda, Rahne an'....." Rogue purposely trails off upon seeing the hopeful look on the young girl's face. Just as she is about to fall off the chair from leaning over with anticipation, Rogue replies with a cheeky grin: "Tabitha." She waits for the reaction.

"What?! Why _her_?" Amara pouts as anger flashes in her eyes. Tabby may be her friend, but she wants the coveted spot.

Rogue chuckles. "'Mara, it's you. I was jus' kiddin' about it bein' Tabby."

Her stormy expression changes quickly to one of sheer delight. She squeals as she jumps out of the chair, grabbing Rogue.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouts gleefully.

"Ya sure ya wanna do it?" Rogue asks jokingly.

"Yes, yes, yes,yes, yes!" She shrieks as she runs out of the room. They hear her running upstairs and shouting: "Jubes! Guess what?"

"She didn' even wait ta see who she was gonna be paired up with." Rogue says humorously.

"So who does Remy want to be his groomsmen?" Wanda queries idly, pretending to study her nails.

Rogue smirks knowingly at her. "Someone in particular ya wantin' ta escort ya back up tha aisle?" Rogue teases mildly.

"Rogue." Wanda growls, causing Rogue to giggle. Kitty just watches from her seat, but she also wonders.

"Well, he knows he wants John an' Pete, for sure. In answer ta ya unasked question, Pete an' John will be his bes' men. Tha otha groomsmen-slash-ushers will be Bobby, Kurt, Scott, Ray an' Roberto." Rogue tells them amusedly as the two girls smile at each other.

"This is, like, so awesome! We've got the colors and the bridal party done. I will check around and call, like, one of those fancy bridal salons in the city. You've just _got_ to have a gorgeous gown, Rogue."

"Yeah, Rogue." Wanda chimes in. "When will you get another chance like this?"

Rogue stares at Wanda in surprise.

"What? If I had the opportunity to, I would. Although I wouldn't want a white dress. That's just not my style."

Rogue regards her for a moment longer. "Alright, Kit. Go ahead." She grants permissively as Kitty bounces in her seat, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Yay! We're going to have, like, so much fun, you'll see." Kitty tells her with a bright smile.

Rogue and Wanda glance at each other and roll their eyes at her over-exuberance as she scribbles in a notebook.

"Any thoughts on what you would like for a reception?" Wanda asks curiously.

"Since I have Mardi Gras colors, maybe we could do a Mardi Gras themed party, except not as wild."

"Gotcha. No Bourbon Street insanity." Kitty continues writing.

"Yep, so Kit, no flashin' Pete." Rogue jokes, causing Kitty's face to take on a rosy hue.

"Like, I totally wouldn't do that! I'd be, like, in a dress anyway, so I couldn't." Kitty objects as Wanda and Rogue laugh.

"We could have a jazz band perform and get a DJ." Wanda proposes.

"Yeah, I like that. And have some southern, as well as Cajun food, for those that may not like their food so hot and spicy." Rogue puts in.

"Ooh, good idea." Wanda agrees.

"Like, okay. I think we have done enough for today. We seem to be off to a totally good start." Kitty informs them as she rises to go to her room to find a bridal salon.

"I need to be getting back, as well. John and I have a date tonight, so I've got to get ready." Wanda says as she gets up to leave.

"Oh, okay. Have a good time an' don' order tha flambe!" Rogue calls out after her as Wanda chuckles.

Since it is a beautiful day outside, Rogue decides to take a walk. She is so deep in her musings that she doesn't notice the stray dog trotting beside her. It maintains an even pace with her, until it trots in front of her. Rogue starts when she almost trips over the animal.

"What the-" Rogue sputters as the dog morphs into Mystique. Rogue's eyes narrow dangerously as she takes a fighting stance.

"I want to talk to you, Rogue. I need to explain my actions." Mystique gazes at the young woman before her, taking in the fact that she is wearing less make-up and her hair is longer.

"I thought Kurt an' I tol' ya ta leave us alone! Ya have nothin' that I wanna hear. All ya did was hide me away an' use me when it suited ya interests. I'm done with ya, Mystique." Rogue snarls as she tries to walk away.

Mystique grabs her arm. "But I did all of it for you. My taking you in and leaving you in Irene's care. Getting you away from Caldecott and people who wanted to see you pay for what you did to the Robbins boy. Even the deal I struck with Mesmero was for your own good. Our own good."

"My own good?" Rogue whispers harshly. "Irene was tha only good thing ta happen ta me durin' that time. Don' even bring her inta this! Yeah, ya got me away from Caldecott. That was tha _only_ good thing ya did for me. Tha res' was jus' ta save ya own behin'. Puttin' me with the Brothahood, in a school where _ya_ could control me an' keep me away from tha X-Men, double-crossin me with tha whole Risty thing an' then, as if that wasn' enough, puttin' me unda Mesmero's control so I could absorb tha abilities a my friends, tha Brothahood an' tha Acolytes, all so ya could use me ta wake a mega-mutant. If that's tha way ya show care, then I'm betta off without it. My life is mine now an' I'm gonna live it tha way I wanna." Rogue states with finality as she distances herself from Mystique.

"If you won't go with me, then you will not make it back to them." Mystique states roughly, as her features harden with blind fury. She shape-shifts into a leopard and leaps onto Rogue, but Rogue is ready for her. The girl pushes her off, using her legs and quickly springs back up.

"What? Ya can' face me woman ta woman?" Rogue jeers. Mystique growls menacingly as she changes back into herself. As she runs toward Rogue again, Rogue focuses on Remy's powers and jumps up into a nearby tree, picks an apple, charges it and throws it at her. As it explodes in Mystique's face, effectively catching her off-guard, Rogue lands gracefully and strides up to her, delivering a lethal left-hook. It knocks her back against the tree's trunk, stunning her.

"I don' wanna hear any more a ya excuses. Stay away from me, Mystique." Rogue says heatedly as she turns on her heel and strides back to the mansion. Rogue doesn't say a word to anyone as she runs upstairs and into her room. She changes into her uniform, knowing that DR sessions are over for the day.

Going into the control room, she programs the simulation. During her session, she uses several different abilities, whatever she summons. She fights furiously, pouring out her raw emotions on the foes. When it finally stops, she slumps to the floor in exhaustion.

What she didn't notice was Remy watching from the observation deck. He rushes down and picks her up, bridal style, carrying her back to her room. As he lays her on her bed, he sits down at the edge.

"Okay, cherie. W'at was dat all 'bout?" He asks as he gazes at her frankly, awaiting her explanation.

Rogue sighs deeply. "Ran inta Mystique. She tried ta feed me a bunch a bull about how all tha connivin' she did was for me an' Kurt." She replies wearily as she slowly sits up.

"She really don' take no f'r an answer, does she?" Remy replies ruefully.

"No, she neva did. When I wouldn' listen ta her, she wanted ta kill me."

"Hmph. Sounds like 'er. So dat's w'at y' were doin' in DR, workin' out all de emotions." Remy realizes.

"Yeah. She has a habit a makin' me angry." Rogue jokes.

"S' I see. Tell y' w'at. 'Ow 'bout y' shower an' take a nap, den I'll take y' out t'nigh'. We'll do w'atev'r y' wan', amour." Remy takes her hand and gives her that charming grin.

"Sounds good, Rems. I'll tell ya what we came up with in our plannin' earlier." Rogue tells him.

"Den it sounds like we got a plan. I'll come back at aroun' 6:30." Remy kisses her hand and exits quietly.

**A/N II: I know. Not much of a fight scene, but what can I say? It's late and I'm really tired, so apologies if this chap isn't as good as some I've done. Gah!**


	28. Settlements and Disappearing Popcorn

_**A/N: I gotta thank Gunslinger 2024 for inspiring me to add a love interest for Logan. I originally wasn't going to. Thanks go to Simle Abby and minimesnape for adding this to faves.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I know, I wanted to get in one last confrontation with her.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**I'm envisioning a maximum security facility with power dampeners. You?**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**I know, right? I've read about several places down south that have Mardi Gras celebrations, but not to the scale of New Orleans. Cool. Tell him he's welcome. :) My niece's is on the 6****th and she'll be 5. Stabbing Mystique with a spork would make for great entertainment for several hours. How about with a rusty spoon? Oh, the torture!**

_**Madame Star: **_**I have done that so many times. I hate when that happens! Oh well, glad you enjoyed it, anyway.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yep, the planning is well underway. And thanks muchly.**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Yay, no pink! Yeah, I thought the color combo sounded cool and elegant, using the deeper shades. Oh, and thanks for reviewing "All I Want For Christmas". **

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**I thought it sounded like a cool idea to do. Haha...maybe I will do that. Yes, he is and yes, she is. Haha...ya got me with that inside joke.**

_**roguelove321: **_**Aww, thank you so much and here you go.**

_**Riley-the-Sadist848: **_**What can I say? I didn't want to make poor Rogue choose between the two of them. She has enough to do without that. :)**

_**tfobmv18: **_**I am soo happy to hear that! :)**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in awhile. Don't own 'em, sadly enough, or I would run away with Remy.**

_3 days before Christmas~_

In Canada, Logan sits in a cozy cabin, located deep in the wilderness. He gazes thoughtfully into a cheery fire as it licks at the logs he'd just cut a couple of hours ago. His thoughts turn to Rogue, as they often have over the past three months. He just does not understand what went wrong between them. They have been close, ever since she joined a couple of years ago. Their bond deepened after she lost control of the psyches. Ever since then, he's thought of her as a daughter. Rogue, Laura and Kitty. His three daughters. Out of everyone at the mansion, he has always understood Rogue the best, or at least he thought he did.

When she finally gained control of her ability, he cheered, in his own way, right along with her. He knew that someday she would meet someone she would come to love. What he didn't bargain on was two things: One, that it would be _this _soon. Two, that the man ended up being Gambit.

Logan knew that something had transpired between the two of them down in Louisiana, but he hoped that nothing would come of it. His hopes were dashed when Remy moved back to Bayville, then as if that wasn't bad enough, he decided he was going to join the X-Men. Ever since then, Gambit and Rogue were inseparable.

Logan sighs, rises from his comfy recliner and stirs the fire. Returning to his seat, he returns to his ruminations. As he takes a sip of coffee, Gambit comes to mind. The young Cajun is too brash, cocky and charming for his own good. The man can fight, that's for sure. He proved that with Apocalypse. It's just his motives concerning Rogue, that has the Canadian worried.

He shakes his head ruefully. Maybe he shouldn't have been so demanding with Rogue when he ordered her not to marry the Cajun. Okay, no maybe about it. He was wrong and inside, he knew how she was going to react to that. That girl does not take to being ordered at all. She'd been pushed around so much when she was with Mystique. She just doesn't realize that he's trying to look out for her best interests. He can't bear the thought of seeing any of his girls hurt.

After he checks on his venison stew, he moves back into the small living room, but before he can sit again, there is a knock at the door. Wondering who it could possibly be, he steps up to the door cautiously. He catches a faint, albeit familiar scent and his brows raise in surprise. Opening the door, he takes in the beautiful sight before him.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Storm questions with a trace of humor, as Logan stares at her.

"Uh...yeah, come in." Logan says, sweeping an arm in invitation.

"Hmm...nice place you have here." Storm glances around the room.

"Ororo, is there something wrong at home?" Logan asks worriedly.

"There is something wrong, but it is not at home." Storm answers astutely. "It has been three months, Logan. How much longer do you intend to stay away?" She inquires softly.

As Logan turns away, Storm lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Logan, it is time for this stand-off to stop. Come home. We miss you."

"Ya sure about that, darlin'?" Logan turns around and grins wryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, most of us," Storm admits with a small smile.

"So tell me, are Stripes and Gumbo still together?" Logan growls out.

"Yes, they are. Their wedding plans are well underway and you've got to stop this, Logan! They are both very much in love and I have never seen Rogue so happy. Remy treats her like a queen and has really stepped-up to help in your absence. Just what is it that keeps you from accepting him? Is it that he was an Acolyte?"

"I don't trust him." is all Logan will say in his defense.

"I think he has proven himself to be trustworthy. Rogue does, also. If you would give him a chance, I'm sure that you will, too. Besides, what about us? I really want to keep seeing you, Logan, but I can't if you don't come home. Please." Storm gazes at him entreatingly.

"Does Stripes miss me?" He asks quietly.

"I believe she does. She doesn't say too much about it, but there have been times where a look of sadness crosses her face. Logan, if you want her to be happy, then respect her decision to be with Remy. I'm not saying that you have to like him, but just...reserve judgment until you know him a bit better." Storm plays the card that finally changes his mind. "Do it for Rogue. And for me."

Logan jams a hand through his hair, considering her request for several minutes. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Darlin', ya drive a hard bargain," He pauses and takes a deep breath. "alright, I'll come home an' I'll try ta leave Gumbo alone." He replies resignedly.

"Good, because I have definitely missed you." Storm responds, leaning in to kiss him.

After staying in the cabin overnight, with him taking the sofa, the two board Velocity and head eastward, toward home the next morning.

_At the Institute~_

"Remy, quit eatin' all tha popcorn!" Rogue declares as Remy reaches into the bowl and sneaks another kernel. "It's for tha garlands." Rogue informs him when he grabs another one and chuckles wickedly.

"W'at'll y' give me t' stop?" he questions impishly as his hand darts out yet again. He isn't quick enough this time however, when Rogue slaps his hand away.

"If ya don' stop, I'll have Jamie follow ya aroun' everywhere ya go, singin' Christmas carols at tha top a his lungs." Rogue threatens with a diabolical grin.

"Y' wouldn'." Remy gazes at her calculatingly.

"Ya willin' ta take that chance?" Rogue asks shrewdly.

"Y jus' evil t' dis Cajun." Remy affects a pout.

Rogue giggles and puts the bowl well out of his reach. "Aww....po' baby." She coos, as she moves closer to him, brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes. Rogue puts her arms around his neck and softly presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Not bon enoug'." He replies in mock hurt.

Rogue grins and kisses him behind his ear, working her way across his jawline. Just as she reaches his lips, she lifts her head up and gazes into his eyes.

"Betta?" She inquires huskily.

"Some." He answers quietly, staring into hers. After a few seconds, he closes the small gap between them, kissing her deeply. This is the scene that greets Storm and Logan as they enter the room.

Storm lightly clears her throat and lays a calming hand on Logan's arm, reminding him of the promise he made her, as Remy and Rogue part suddenly at the sound, Rogue blushing slightly.

"'Ey, Stormy!" Remy greets her effusively, making no move to leave his fiance's side. "I see y' broug't Monsieur Claws back wit' y'." He observes, his smile fading just a bit.

"Yes, I believe he's been away for long enough." Storm states with a small smile. "Logan, don't you have something you want to say?" Storm prompts him.

"Uh...Stripes, can I see ya in the kitchen for a minute?" Logan queries hesitantly.

Rogue regards him soberly for a moment. "Alrigh', but if ya gonna start in-"

"No, Rogue. I...just need to talk for a minute." Logan interrupts, giving her a tender look that she hasn't seen for some time.

Rogue nods her head mutely and rises from the couch.

"Y' wan' me t' come wit', cherie?" Remy questions, sparing a quick glance at Logan.

"No, hon. But would ya wait here for me?" She requests, shooting him a pleading look.

"O' course, mon amour. I be righ' 'ere." He replies soothingly.

Rogue pours herself a cup of hot apple cider and sits at the table. "So, why did ya wanna see me, Logan?" She queries in a guarded tone.

"Look, Stripes, I....was wrong to tell ya that ya weren't marryin' Gumbo. Ya gotta know that I was just tryin' to look out fer ya. I don't like seein' ya hurt, Rogue."

"I know, but ya gotta let me decide what's bes' for me, Logan. That's what I keep tellin' ya. Ya gotta undastan' that I know what I'm doin' now. Yeah, there will be times that I make mistakes, but ya can' hova aroun' me, protectin' me from everythin'. I wanna live life an' I wanna live it with Remy."

"Yeah, I know that now. So, does Gumbo treat ya well?"

"_Remy_ treats me very well. He really loves me, Logan. He's proven that ta me ova an' ova again." Rogue smiles softly.

"Good, cuz ya deserve only the best."

"An' I've got him."

Logan chuckles in concession. "Alright, Stripes! I get it, I get it." He holds his hands up defensively.

"Ya betta." Rogue nods curtly.

"I'll try not to be hard on the Cajun, either." Logan says gruffly.

Rogue walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank ya, Logan. I have... somethin' I wanna ask ya." Rogue tells him shyly.

"Well, what is it Stripes? Spit it out." Logan demands, but not unkindly.

"I was-well, what I thought was..." Rogue hesitates uncertainly, then continues. "I wanted ya ta give me away." She requests quietly.

"You want me...?" Logan is unable to finish his question.

"Yeah. Ya tha closest ta bein' a dad ta me." Rogue answers honestly as she reaches out and takes his hands.

"Rogue...I don't know what to say. I-I'd be...honored." Logan gazes at her, unable to suppress the emotion in his eyes.

Rogue smiles brightly and gets up from her chair, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank ya. Ya don' know how much this means ta me." She replies with tears in her eyes.

She makes her way back into the other room, where Storm is laughing at a story Remy was telling her. They both look up at her arrival. As she wipes tears from her eyes, their looks change to ones of concern.

"Are you alright, child?" Storm inquires gently as Rogue sits by Remy. His arms automatically pull her close and he visibly relaxes, catching her emotions.

"I'm fine. Logan said he'd give me away." Rogue answers contentedly, laying her head on Remy's chest.

"Dat's bon, Roguey. 'M 'appy y' deux settled y'r diff'rences." Remy says as he strokes her hair.

"Me too, Rems. He even said that he's gonna try not ta be so hard on ya."

"Aww...jus' w'en I was t'inkin' o' ways t' 'ave fun wit' 'im." Remy jests.

"Remy...." Rogue states warningly.

"Okay, I'll _try_ t' be'ave." He yields as he rolls his eyes.

"That's all I ask, seein' as ya already have such a hard time doin' so." Rogue teases.

"Can' 'elp m'self. 'Specially wit' such belle comp'ny aroun'." He looks at her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rogue drily expresses and happens to glance at a now empty popcorn bowl.

"Remy!" Rogue yells in exasperation.

"Y'r de one dat lef' it in 'ere." He points out.

"Uh-huh, keep tellin' yaself that as ya poppin' me anotha bowl." Rogue tells him as she hands him the bowl.

"De t'ings I do f'r love." Remy mutters as Rogue and Storm laugh.

"Storm?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Why did ya go afta him?"

"I thought it was time to get all of this behind us. He is needed here."

"Why do I get tha feelin' that ya not jus' talkin' about him bein' needed aroun' here in general?" Rogue inquires astutely.

Storm briefly looks down, debating within herself before answering. "Because Logan and I were seeing each other, before he left." Storm answers quietly. "We're picking up where we left off."

A broad smile covers Rogue's face. "I knew it. I knew there was somethin' between ya two. Don' worry," Rogue hastens to add. "I won' tell anyone, if ya don' wan' me ta."

"I would appreciate it, child, although I'm certain that it will not remain a secret here much longer. Not with the 'mutant grapevine' in full swing." Storm says with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't catch it then." Rogue chuckles softly.

"I am heading upstairs to change. It would seem I have a date tonight." Storm informs her as she makes her way to her room.

Rogue smiles after her, then notices Remy coming out with the bowl filled with freshly popped corn. She pats the seat next to her. "Come an' help me. Ya wanna do tha cranberries?"

"Sure. Not'in' bett'r dan stayin' in by de fire wit' ma femme." He says as he passes the bowl to her. She scoots the bowl containing the berries toward him and work resumes on the garlands as they blissfully discuss wedding plans and a few other topics of interest.


	29. Remy's Just Askin' For It

_**A/N: I'm co-writing a story with Gunslinger2024. It's mainly told from the original animated series perspective, but has a few elements from Evo thrown in. It is an M rating, but for violence and gore. Check it out. It's a Drama/Action, if you're interested. :) There will be minor romance later in the story. Thanks to Rogue Deceiver for adding this story and me to all her alerts! Sweet!**_

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Glad I could provide some inspiration to ya! :)**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yes, I thought it was about time.**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Ain't that sweet? **

_**cheerpandagal: **_**He'd been gone long enough. You won't have to wait much longer.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**Hehehe.....raw, painful torture! XD**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Aww, thanks. Have fun this weekend! ;)**

_**Riley-theSadist848: **_**Yes, he did. Since we're nearing the end, your wait won't be for long.**

_**Madame Star: **_**Hehe...he's baaack. Maybe we should have him gut Mystique. Does that work for you? No, Remy only ate a partial bowl. Rogue used part of it for the garland. :)**

_**Sonar: **_**I like writing Gambit like that. I like to think he has a really good sense of humor. It think they're great together, too! **

_**roguelover321:**_** Thanks! And now, for more...**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Thought I'd throw in a little. Glad you liked it. I'm not sure whether there will be a fight scene between them. If there is, it will be short-lived.**

_**tfobmv18:**_** Thank you! You'll see.....**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Yeah, they're all made up now. I was trying to think of something to do for another Romy moment. I'm happy you liked it.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:**_** Yes, she is. Logan's stubbornness is legendary and Rogue's no slouch in that area, either. I think it took someone with a cooler head to step in and talk sense into him.**

_**Adoete:**_** Welcome to my Romy world. It thrills me that you love it. You asked a good question. My answer is, I'm thinking on it. I don't know yet.**

Remy sprints out of the Danger Room, Logan not too far behind. "CAJUN!!!" Logan shouts as he unsheathes his claws. Remy laughs madly as he clears the top of the sofa, running toward the kitchen and out the back door. As Logan runs through, the students take one look at him and burst out laughing. They immediately become silent as Logan glares at them. Storm looks like she's desperately trying not to laugh and Hank is sniggering behind his hand.

Logan growls, raises his head, catches the Cajun's scent and bolts out the back door. "GET BACK HERE, GUMBO!!" They hear him yell as his form disappears from view. Everyone in the kitchen looks at each other and cracks up laughing again.

Remy somehow manages to evade Logan and sneaks back in the front door, where he runs into Rogue, returning from doing her laundry.

"Rems, why are ya sneakin' in? Ya live here." She points out, while looking at him oddly.

"'Ave y' seen de Wolverine aroun', cherie,?" Remy asks as he looks around the area.

"No, I-oh, no. What did ya do, now?" Rogue questions suspiciously.

"C'mon. I got de keys t' my bike. I'll take y' f'r a ride an' I'll tell y'." Remy tells her as he reaches out to take her hand.

"Not yet. I gotta get these back ta my room." Rogue says, indicating her laundry basket.

"Okay, but we got' t' 'urry. Dat nose o' 'is is goin' t' lead 'im back 'ere, befo' t' much longer." He grabs her basket and ascends the stairs quickly, Rogue behind him.

"I can' believe ya passin' up a golden opportunity ta go through my clothes." Rogue quips as she shows him where to place her basket.

"Who says I 'ave?" He asks cheekily, holding up one of her bras.

Rogue blushes scarlet as she snatches it from him. "Gimme that!" She exclaims as she hastily tucks it into her drawer, Remy chuckling wickedly. He strides over to her window and peeks out the curtain.

"We goin' t' 'ave t' make a break f'r it, chere. 'E's headin' back inside." Remy informs her as he watches. Hearing the door slam, they hear Wolverine breathing heavily.

"Where is he?" Logan snarls.

"Dat's our cue t' go." Remy whispers to Rogue as he easily slides the window open and gestures for her to go out ahead of him.

They jump from the low branch and run to the garage, getting on his bike. He doesn't start it until they're at the end of the drive. With a roar, they take off.

Logan, upon hearing the bike starting, glances out the front room window and spies the couple at the corner of the street. He rushes out the door and jumps on his own bike, squealing his tires as he takes chase.

By now, Remy merges onto the highway, going at a good clip. He's not taking any chances.

"Where're we goin'?" Rogue asks through the helmets' mic system.

"'M takin' y' t' de big trucker's plaza out on de in'erstate. Dey got a really good restaurant." Remy explains. "'Opefully it be far enoug' away, s' de Wolverine don' fin' us."

"I wouldn' be so sure a that, sugah. If ya get him mad enough, he will search til he finds ya." Rogue warns ominously.

"I got somet'in' in min', don' worry." Remy tells her.

"Remin' me, when we get ta tha restaurant, I need ta call Wands. We were gonna meet, til ya abducted me." Rogue teases.

"'Ave 'er meet us 'ere an' 'ave 'er bring Johnny t'. If y' deux are goin' t' be talkin' mo' weddin' plans, den I wan' someone dere I c'n talk t'." Remy jests.

"Ha-ha." Rogue shoots back. All she receives in response is a low chuckle.

Once they get there, Remy parks his bike in-between two buildings, hiding it from view. He helps her down and escorts her into the restaurant, ever mindful of other motorcycles speeding by.

As they find a booth, Rogue pulls out her phone and calls Wanda, telling her where to meet and relaying Remy's request. When the waitress arrives with their drinks, they inform her that they are waiting for two friends before they order.

Rogue takes a sip and folds her hands in front of her on the table. "Okay Rems, what did ya do ta Logan?" She leans forward with interest.

Remy smirks, then launches into his retelling of the events. "I rewired dose orbs dat 'over aroun' y' waitin' t' shoot y' wit' de paintballs. I made it s' dey could be controlled by a remote c'ntrol dat I 'ad, o' course."

"A course." Rogue repeats wittily.

"W'en 'e got in dere, 'e started de program, as no'mal, but I was in de control room, s' I turned on dose orbs an' 'ad dem follow 'im an' attack 'im.". He grins evilly, while Rogue is swallowing a laugh.

"Why do I get tha feelin' there's more?" Rogue inquires warily.

"Oh, dere is." he says mischievously. "Stole a needle fr'm de infirmary, removed de paint in de pellets an' replaced it wit' hot pink spray paint. Befo' y' ask, dere's ways o' removin' de paint wit'out sprayin' it." (Don't know if there is or not, but for the sake of the story.....) He finishes with a merry expression.

"Oh man, I'm _so _sorry I missed that." Rogue snickers. "But ya know Logan will get ya back, Rems." Rogue tells him with foreboding.

"Jus' m' way o' tryin' t' get 'im t' loosen up, cherie." Remy replies idly as Wanda and John meet them at the booth. Rogue gets out and slides in next to Remy, with the other two sitting opposite them.

"While tryin' ta get yaself killed in tha process." Rogue adds drily.

"Non. Won' let dat 'appen, Roguey. Not w'en 'm dis close t' 'avin' y' all t' m'self." Remy purrs seductively as Wanda chokes on a laugh and Rogue stares at him with a raised brow. John is giggling maniacally to himself, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"W'at's s' funny, mon ami?" Remy questions curiously.

"Oh, Wands and I saw that Wolverine bloke whippin' down the highway, mate. He looked so funny, all pink and splotchy." John manages to get out between chortles.

Rogue gazes at Remy with a smirk and that 'I told you so' look on her face. Remy turns to Wanda.

"'E didn' see y', did 'e, chere?"

"No, Father let me use his new car, since mine's in the shop. I doubt whether he knows about it yet."

"'Ope Johnny didn' break anyt'in' in dere." Remy quips.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it covered." Wanda states confidently.

"In otha words, ya threatened him." Rogue surmises.

"Yeah, pretty much." Wanda replies lightly.

The sound of a motorcycle causes the booth's occupants to go silent. Remy lifts the shade and Rogue pinches her lips together, trying not to laugh, knowing that Logan would hear them. Logan circles slowly around the building a couple of times, looking carefully around. Apparently, he catches their scents, because he parks his bike and makes his way inside. After glancing around, he notices them in a corner booth and strides over. The other patrons look at him in surprise, some disguising laughter.

"Stripes, move. I've got a Cajun to fillet." Logan commands.

"No, Logan. Wait an' settle this at home. Ya causin' a scene!" Rogue answers, while struggling not to laugh. "Besides, ya ain't killin' him, 'cause that would really get me angry. Is that what ya wan', Logan, ta make me angry?" Rogue queries with a dangerous edge to her voice.

The two stand off for a moment, Logan finally conceding gruffly, mainly because Charles wouldn't like him making a scene. "Alright, Stripes. For you, I won't kill him. But I _will_ see ya in the DR at 5 am _sharp_, Gumbo. Be prepared for a knock-down, drag-out brawl, boy, 'cuz that's what yer gonna get." Logan smiles ferally at Remy before leaving.

Rogue gives up the fight and starts laughing. "Ya really did a number on him, sugah. I wish ya got pictures."

"Was t' busy wit' de remote, cherie." Remy grins.

"Ya do realize that he's gonna work ya till ya near death." Rogue informs him.

"Maybe, if I don' beat 'im firs'." Remy retorts smartly.

"Why do I even try?" Rogue asks Wanda, who shrugs. "Ya know, why don' we begin anotha subject before I completely go insane." Rogue suggests with a trace of humor.

"Now you're talkin' my language, sheila!" John replies exuberantly.

"Yes, my boyfriend is quite the expert when it comes to insanity." Wanda says ruefully.

"You know it, luv." John assumes a proud look.  
"So Rogue," Wanda begins, attempting to change the subject again. "have you decided where to have your wedding? We have to get that decided, so we can make reservations for that day." Wanda reminds her.

"I know, but nothin' jus' seems right ta us, right, Rems?" Rogue queries.

"Oui, but I may 'ave an answer t' dat. Didn' get a chance t' tell y' dat I talked t' mon frere las' nigh'. I tol' 'im 'bout 'ow we were lookin' f'r a place f'r our weddin'. 'E wanted me t' ask y' if y' would like t' 'ave de weddin' in New Orleans."

Rogue's eyes immediately brighten. "That's perfect! What betta place for a Mardi Gras weddin' than New Orleans?" But would ya be okay with it? What about ya fatha an' Bella?" Rogue gazes at him with concern.

"Well, de t'ing is, I didn' invite 'im, s' 'e's goin' t' be away dat entire week. De 'ouse will be big enoug' f'r de weddin' party, if ev'ryone pairs up an' we c'n get 'otel rooms f'r our guests. As f'r Bella, I don' care 'bout 'er. If she tries anyt'in' I'll know 'bout it, since dere'll be eyes an' ears out on de streets. Dey'll tell me o' Henri if she's plannin' anyt'in'."

"Then we're havin' our weddin' in New Orleans!" Rogue declares excitedly. "Now I really can' wait!"

_**Ok, I'm going to end it here. Now you know the location. Yes, Remy does survive the session, but was quite sore for a couple of days afterward. Hope ya liked it.**_


	30. Under Attack

_**A/N: There is a FanFiction group page on Facebook for anyone who is interested in joining. It is for both authors and readers, so if you're interested, check it out. Authors can post their links there, so more people can gain access to their stories. It's called the FanFiction Promotion Group. Hands-down, New Orleans was the overall favorite. A great big thanks to everyone who voted! :D Thanks to Renting, who added this to Story Alert and faves. Woo-hoo! XD**_

_**Sonar: **_**Yes, I agree. :) Logan's paybacks tend to be...oh, how shall I put this delicately, painful?**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Me too, me too. It's just too much fun to resist.**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Hehehehehe......I have a picture in my mind and it is hilarious.**

_**Adoete: **_**I estimate that I have approximately 3 chaps left and yeees...one of them is indeed the wedding. I say approximately, 'cuz I sometimes change my mind.**

_**tfobmv18: **_**Happy you do and your wait is over (for this chap, at least).**

_**Madame Star: **_**Oh yes, (evil laughter) can't you just picture it? While Remy's more of a prankster, I think John corners the market in funny insanity. Both can provide one with hours of uproarious entertainment.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Most definitely! I think he knows many different things that he probably shouldn't. ;) Logan killing Remy is definitely NOT an option (in my stories, anyway). If you think Rogue's temper was bad when he was against her marrying him, just imagine how much worse it would be if he killed Rems! Not good.**

_**cheerpandagal: **_**Yep, it was ****_the_ choice! Too bad Remy didn't have someone waiting with a camera. Aaaarrggghh...I shoulda thought of that! Hmmmm......**

_**roguelover321: **_**Thanks bunches and here ya go!**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**Lol! I wish I'd thought of that. He sure would have stunk pretty. XD**

_**Sweetcornbee: **_**I can't wait to write about the wedding! Remy's antics are just soo much fun, non?**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Hmm....I'll have to see if I can come up with something. That might take awhile. Lol.**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**That'll be lots of fun! Not to mention a pink and splotchy Logan. Now ****_that_ was fun.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Ha! Lol...the things you can do with Photoshop (wicked laughter).**

_**Disclaimer: Seriously?! This is purely for entertainment. Me no own nothing.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Sonar and Chica requested this part. XD**_

_A few days before their departure to New Orleans~_

Logan sits in the Danger Room with Bobby and Sam, running through the plan of action once more. "Okay, you guys know what yer doin'?" He questions gruffly.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Bobby rubs his hands together gleefully.

"Ja, I can't vait to see vhat happens." Kurt adds with a laugh.

"Good. Let's do this." Logan dismisses them and prepares the sim. He chuckles evilly to himself. True, he did work the Cajun to the point of exhaustion the day after he pulled the spray paint stunt with the robotic orbs, but that wasn't satisfying enough. No, he wants to hit Gumbo where it hurts, so to speak. Especially when two days after the incident, pictures of a 'rosier' him were posted all over the mansion. That's why he's enlisted the assistance of Kurt and Bobby. Since he's not as...gifted in the area of practical jokes as certain other residents, he sought their help and they came up with some really good ideas.

As the team files in for their session, Logan glances at Remy, who's walking a bit strangely.

"Problem, Gumbo?" Logan growls as Rogue looks over.

"Yeah, Rems. Ya've been walkin' funny eva since this mornin'."

"'S not'in'. I'll be fine. C'n we get on wit' dis?" He questions Logan impatiently, not at all looking forward to the session.

"Sure, whatever ya say, Bub." Logan replies almost agreeably. He loves nothing more than a good DR session to get the blood moving. He allows himself a small grin as he turns to activate the sim. It would seem that things are already going to plan. While Remy took Rogue out to breakfast earlier, Kurt 'ported into his room and switched his underwear with the same style and colors, only a size smaller, after washing the new ones several times to resemble the others. Logan glances over at Kurt and gives him an imperceptible nod of approval.

The further they get into the session, the more Remy's discomfort is becoming more and more evident. Rogue keeps darting him concerned looks, but he continues to press on. Finally, it's over and Rogue rushes over to him.

"Are ya alright, sugah?" She asks worriedly.

"Didn' wan' t' say dis in front o' ev'ryone, but it would seem dat 'm a bit...chafed, cherie. A certain, ahem, garmen' ain' fittin' righ'." He whispers uncomfortably to her. She's wondering just what he means, when sudden comprehension causes her face to take on a shade similar to a beet.

"Oh." She replies in a small voice. "Um...did you wash them any differently than you usually do?" Shyness colors her voice.

"Non. Washed 'em de same as always. Don' und'rstan' why dey fittin' s' tight."

"Well...did ya try anotha...ah, pair?" Rogue inquires.

"Tried 'em all, cherie. Dey all fit de same as dese."

Rogue looks him over carefully. "Ya don' look like ya put on any weight, Rems."

"Don' t'ink I did, Roguey. M' uniform an' jeans fit jus' fine."

"That's odd. Maybe ya shouldn' buy that brand again." She suggests.

"Maybe. 'M goin' t' go on up an' shower. Wan' t' 'elp me?" He asks flirtatiously.

"As temptin' as tha offa sounds, I'm gonna haveta pass for now. Catch me in a week, sugah." She winks, passing him a saucy grin and turns to sashay out of the room.

"Ill do mo' den catch y'." Remy murmurs to himself, delightedly watching her retreating form.

Upstairs, Bobby and Kurt add the finishing touches to the rest of 'Logan's Revenge'.

"You finished?" Bobby whispers to Kurt, who is closing the bathroom door.

"Ja, he vill be coming soon, ve need to get out of here." Bobby places a hand on the elf's shoulder and with a BAMF, they end up in Kurt's room. Kurt opens the door a crack and they watch for Gambit's arrival.

Remy finally makes his way up to his room, wincing with every step. He enters his room and grabs a pair of soft flannel pajama pants. As much as he doesn't want to, he will have to call off his date with Rogue. He shakes his head in resignation and opens his bathroom door. He doesn't get too far, since there is a clear, stretchy and sticky barrier across the doorway, from top to bottom. Stepping back, he runs a finger down his face. Remy licks it, noticing that it is corn syrup. His suspicion stoked, he undresses and looks at the waistband of the offending garment.

"Whoev'r did dis is goin' t' get it, now." He vows as he notes the size is too small.

Bobby and Kurt snicker quietly outside his door as he tears down the plastic wrap, getting corn syrup all over him. As he steps into his shower, he looks around carefully, inspecting both his shampoo and body wash bottles before turning on the hot water.

While this is happening, the two jokesters wait outside to hear the result of their final prank. What they didn't bargain on was somebody making her way to Remy's room.

"What're you two doin' here?" Rogue questions warily, startling the two guys. "Uh, vell...." Kurt begins as Rogue's piercing gaze pins him. "...vell, ve vere concerned after seeing him in DR today." Kurt finishes as a look of relief crosses his features.

"Uh-huh. Y'all know I was born at night, but not las' night, right?" The southern belle gazes at them shrewdly as Bobby whispers "Busted.", getting him an elbow in the gut.

"Ya seriously think I haven' heard a tha trick where ya switch a person's underwear with tha same thing, only a size smaller.?" She questions them with a snort. "So, did ya do this on ya own, or did someone put ya up ta it?" Rogue places her hands on her hips, waiting for her answer. The two offenders look at each other and quickly decide that they're not going to be the only ones going down for this. "Alright, alright! Herr Logan had us come up vith some pranks to get back at Remy for zhat one vith ze paintballs. By ze vay, ve loved zhat one." Kurt adds with a grin. "But ja, zhis vas all his idea." Kurt and Bobby try to pull off innocent faces. Rogue is clearly not falling for it, the wheels already turning in her head on how to get Logan really good. She should have realized that he wouldn't be happy with just one grueling DR session.

"W'at de...?!" They hear Remy shout as Kurt and Bobby start laughing. Rogue tries the door and finds it locked. She concentrates and 'borrows' Kurt's ability and 'ports herself into his room. She stops dead in her tracks as she takes in the sight of Remy, clad in only a towel.

"Uh....I, umm....well, I-I was just seein' if ya were okay." Rogue stammers as she blushes, her gaze traveling the length of his well-sculpted body.

Remy smirks. "I would enjoy dis momen' mo' if I weren' s' blasted sticky." Remy tells her. "But den again......" Remy trails off as he pulls her close and kisses her deeply. "Can' wait til we're married, amour." He murmurs into her ear as a shiver slides down her spine. As she pulls away from him, she notes that he is indeed sticky. She leans closer and takes a sniff. There is a slight fruity scent emanating from him.

"What did those two clowns do ta ya, hon?" Rogue gazes at him sympathetically. "Ya smell like...like Lifesavers." Rogue says, just now realizing what they must have done. Remy gingerly walks into the bathroom and unscrews the shower head and looks inside, seeing a few small slivers of the candy.

"Who did dis?" He questions her. "Firs', m' undert'in's, den de plastic wrap smeared wit' corn syrup, now dis." He throws his hands up in exasperation, then charges up the candy slivers. A series of small 'pops' are heard and he replaces the shower head.

"It was Bobby an' Kurt, Rems. They were actin' on Logan's orders."

"Hmm....we're jus' goin' t' 'ave t' get dem back den. But let's wait til I can walk no'mally again. By de way, jus' w'at were y' doin' outside o' m' door. Change y'r min' 'bout takin' dat shower wit' me, Roguey?" Remy inquires seductively.

"Ya wish, Cajun." Rogue jests.

"Oui, I do. Y' 'ave no idea 'ow much." Remy states impishly.

"I'm not sure I wanna. Anyway, I was jus' comin' by ta see if ya wanted me ta get ya anythin', like maybe some, ah...powder or somethin'."

"Goin' shoppin'?"

"Yeah, I gotta get a few more things before we leave." Rogue informs him.

"Chere, I 'ate t' do dis, but I got' t' call off our date t'nigh'."

"I undastan', sugah. Goin' out for a ride probably wouldn' do ya any good. If ya wan', we can watch a movie later." Rogue suggests and adds a quick peck on the lips for good measure.

"Sure, mon tresor. We'll take ov'r de media room lat'r, aft'r dinn'r. Wait." He stops Rogue as she turns to leave. She looks at him questioningly. "I need t' check somet'in' befo' y' go." He cautiously moves over to his dresser and opens one of the top drawers. Inspecting the items within, he sighs in relief. "I was goin' t' sen' y' aft'r dose deux if de righ' ones weren' returned." Remy explains.

"Don' worry, sugah. They'll get theirs an' I already have somethin' in min' for Logan." She responds with an evil grin.

"Oh, I can' wait t' 'ear dis." Remy answers with one of his own.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_New Orleans~_

After packing and repacking the Blackbird and Velocity to capacity, the wedding party arrives in New Orleans in a matter of hours. The guests will be trickling in over the next few days. Accommodations have been arranged in one of the city's finer hotels, courtesy of Henri and Professor. The weary group finally arrives at Remy's former home, which happens to be a large mansion, where he is greeted jubilantly by Tante Mattie. Rogue watches in amusement as Tante fusses over him. Tante's gaze settles on Rogue. "S' y'r de fille who 'as managed t' steal dis t'ief's 'eart." Tante smiles brilliantly as she embraces Rogue warmly.

"I t'ink she likes y'." Remy quips.

"Hush, y'." Tante scolds. "Y' sure picked a belle femme, fils." Tante looks her over with an appraising eye. "Feisty, but wit' a 'eart o' gol'. I like dat."

"Tante, why don' y' let dem go t' deir rooms an' get settled. B'sides, Mercy an' I 'ave been waitin' t' meet Rogue t'." Henri teasingly requests as he rushes into the room and grabs Remy in a bear hug. "Man, 'ave I missed y', petite frere." Henri gushes as Rogue laughs.

"'Ey! Don' crush me befo' I 'ave de chance t' be wit' Rogue." Remy protests, trying to pry Henri off him. There are snickers and giggles throughout the group.

"Excuse m' 'usban's obvious lack o' manners in showin' y' t' y'r rooms." Mercy enters the room gracefully, despite being several months pregnant. She hugs Remy affectionately, then Rogue. "It'll be s' bon t' fin'ly 'ave a soeur-in-law." She bubbles happily. "Henri, y' will need t' show dem t' deir rooms, chere." She reminds him as she pats her distended belly. "'M not t' be takin' de stairs t' much, r'member?"

"I know, petite fleur. I was jus' getting' t' dat." He smiles indulgently at her. "Professeur, we 'ave fixed a room down 'ere f'r y'. Mercy, will y' take 'im an' I will show ev'ryone else aroun'?" At Mercy's nod, he turns to the rest of the assembly. "If y' will follow me." He gives them a small bow and takes the lead. "M'sieur Logan, y' will be stayin' in dis room 'ere. Remy, y' sharin' y' room wit' Kurt. In dis room will be Pete an' John." He indicates the room across the hall from Remy's. "Bobby an' Scott will be 'ere." The room next to Remy's. "An' Ray, Roberto, y' will stay 'ere." He points out the room by Pete and John. "Now, if y' filles come wit' me." Henri skips a door on either side. "Rogue, y' an' Wanda will stay 'ere. Nex' t' y' will be de chaton an' Jean. Across de 'all in dese deux rooms will be Jubilee an' Amara an' Rahne an' Amanda. Tante 'as dinner ready at 5:30, s' y' 'ave some time t' get some res' an' get y'r t'ings put away. If y' 'ave any questions, y' can ask Remy o' any one o' us an' we'll be mo' dan 'appy t' 'elp y'." He turns toward Rogue. "It's bon t' meet de belle femme who 'as made mon frere s' 'appy. Welcome t' de famille." He takes her hand and kisses the back.

"Thank ya. I've been waitin' ta meet y'all too. Remy's been lookin' forward ta seein' ya again." Rogue smiles fondly, already liking these people.

**My mind stubbornly refuses to operate anymore, so I'm ending here, for now. What's next, you ask? You shall see....oh, yes, you shall see.**


	31. The Revenge Trifecta

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I know where you're coming from. I literally sat there for hours, trying to come up with something for Logan to do himself.****I think my problem with that was that I just don't see him as the pranking type. That could just be me, though. Other than that, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**I do too. I could listen to it for hours on end. Yes, that would be a very good possibility.**

_**Riley-the-Sadist848: **_**Yeah, poor guy. At least he has Rogue to take care of him. New Orleans is quite fitting, given their theme. Somehow, I knew that would end up being the choice ;). **

_**roguelover321: **_**You ask, you get. :D**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**Lol, very creative and evil! Me like how you think. I'm reviewing the possibilities for payback in my head, now.**

_**cheerpandagal: **_**(evil laughter) Yeeess. **

_**Madame Star: **_**Revenge will be had in this chap! Remy's not going to take that sitting down. XD**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**Yes, yes you do.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**Yes, they did, but Logan should have left well-enough alone. He knows not what he started. Hahahahahahahahahaha..........**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**That's very true about both guys, but they should know better than to mess with the master. Bwahahahaha......**

_**Sonar: **_**You're welcome! :) I'm glad you liked it so much. Aah yes, still so much to go.**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Hehehe...no, it won't be his clothes. Can you imagine the wide-spread destruction of an angry Rogue? The clothes will be left alone, but I have another idea brewing...**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Thanks! Stay tuned for more.**

_**Isis: **_**Thanks for all the great compliments! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. **

_**Fruit Case: **_**Thanks! Hang on for more.**

"Y' got it, cherie?" Remy whispers to his partner in crime.

"Right here, sugah." Rogue whispers back and hands him a small canister. Remy shakes the contents all over the bed, and on the pillow, then takes it into the bathroom and sprinkles it onto one of the towels. They share an evil grin.

"Dis is goin' t' be s' good." Remy says as he rubs his hands together.

"We make a good team, Rems." Rogue tells him with an impish grin. She wraps her arms around his waist. "Only six more days."

"Oui, we do an' I can' wait. S' all we need is t' get de stuff done f'r Iceboy. Y' talked t' Stormy, righ'?"

"Definitely. Even talked tha otha girls inta playin' along with tha plan." Rogue informs him smugly.

"Ooh....y'r diabolical. I love dat in a femme." Remy tells her as she reaches up to kiss him. As their kiss becomes more passionate, Kurt enters the room.

"AHHH!!!! I'm blind! Do you mind not doing zhat vith mein schwester? At least, not vhile I'm in ze room." Kurt exclaims in horror, with one hand flung over his eyes.

"Kurt!" Rogue rolls her eyes. "We're gonna be married in six days, so ya bes' get used ta it. I will kiss him wherever an' whenever I wan'. Besides, ya've seen us kiss before." Rogue declares.

"W'erev'r?" Remy questions suggestively.

"Ya know what I meant an' ya really not helpin'." Rogue informs him with a small laugh.

"I'll r'member y' sayin' dat, an' who says I was tryin' t' 'elp?" Remy murmurs in her ear as Rogue chuckles and lightly smacks him in the chest.

"Ja, I've seen you kiss before, but not like zat!" Kurt shudders, trying to dispel the image from his mind. He gets into his suitcase for a nice shirt and black jeans. "Amanda und I are going into ze city vith Bobby und Jubes. Henri said he'd take us around. Are you coming?"

"Lemme guess, Mercy's kickin' 'im out s' she can res'?" Remy smirks at Kurt.

"Big time. She told him zhat if he brought us back before midnight, he'd be on ze couch until after ze baby comes. So are you going to come along?"

"Non, I don' t'ink s'. Maybe t'morrow. Roguey an' I 'ave plans f'r t'nigh', righ' amour?"

"Yep, Rems is gonna catch up with Tante an' I'm getting' tagetha with Wands an' Kit ta fin' time ta get ta tha church ta see what needs ta be done for decoratin'."

"Oh, okay zhen. Vell, I vill change und get going zhen. See you later." Kurt smiles at the pair and enters the bathroom to change. They laugh when they hear him chanting "...party, party, paaarty!"

After waiting for what seems like hours, the four 'partiers' leave, with Henri in tow. "Po' Henri. Dey goin' t' wear 'im out." Remy predicts humorously. "Y ' ready t' do dis?" He asks Rogue, who looks back at him with a decidedly sneaky expression.

"Wheneva ya are, sugah." She passes him a sassy grin and steps aside for him to lead the way.

They move quietly to the next door and Remy presses his ear to it, checking for inside sounds. He grimaces as he straightens up and knocks.

"Scooter's in dere." He informs Rogue quietly.

Scott answers the door. "Oh. Hi Remy, Rogue."

"'Ey Scott. Jus' wonderin' if y' were enjoyin' y'self." Remy says pleasantly.

"Yes, I am. Jean and I are going to go take in some of the sights and find a place for a nice, quiet dinner."

"Well, N'Awlins 'as jus' about any type o' cuisine y'r lookin' f'r, Cyke. Know w'at y'r wantin'?" Remy queries, knowing that Scott and Jean were two of several that were taken by surprise at the heat that Tante's food packed.

"Jean and I were thinking Italian."

"I know jus' de place. Tres romantique." Rogue looks at him with an upraised brow.

"W'at? I was plannin' on takin' y' t'morrow nigh', cherie." Remy tells her in an attempt to placate her.

"Jus' so long as ya were gonna." Rogue responds with a dainty sniff as Remy grabs her from behind and pulls her against him.

"Aw, c'mon, Roguey. Y' know I love only y'." Remy murmurs to her as Scott looks around uncomfortably.

Rogue reaches a hand up and strokes his jawline. "Ya betta an' I think Scott's waitin' for directions."

A low chuckle is heard from Remy. "I do, an' let Jean be de one t' teach 'im dose directions. 'E's jus' not m' type." He replies slyly.

"Remy, that's not what I meant, ya Swamp Rat!" Rogue declares as a flush covers Scott's face.

Remy's chuckle turns wicked. "I know dat, cherie, jus' couldn' let de opportunity pass me by." He states cheekily, then turns to Scott and carefully recites the directions to the restaurant. Scott turns to meet Jean at her room. Remy and Rogue snicker quietly, then sneak into his shared room with their next victim.

The two head downstairs to enjoy another one of Tante's mouth-watering dishes. Rogue departs later with Kitty and Wanda to make plans to go to the church tomorrow, leaving Remy with Tante.

"Y' picked a bon one dere, fils." Tante tells him happily.

"Oui, I know, Tante. I love 'er s' much." He gazes up at the woman who has been like a mother to him.

"I know y' do, I can see it, Remy. Y' don' know 'ow 'appy y' make dis ol' femme t' see y' wit' a fille like 'er. She's special, dat Rogue." Tante leans over and kisses the top of his head.

"Oui, she is. I can' imagine m' life wit'out 'er." Remy stands and smooches his Tante's cheek. "Love y', Tante."

"Love y' t', boy. Now go on, I got bakin' t' do." Tante chases him out the door, but with a fond smile.

Early in the morning, an alarm goes off at 3:00. It is no ordinary alarm that beeps. Oh no, this one has a radio that is set to a local death metal station with the volume turned all the way up. Everyone in the house is awakened by the deafening music, Bobby nearly falling out of the bed to find the source of the sound. He didn't bring an alarm clock with him and can't find where it is in the room. People begin angrily shouting at him to turn off the racket as he fumbles around, bleary-eyed to find the nuisance.

"Bobby, shut it off!" Scott yells.

"I would if I could find it!" Bobby shouts back tiredly.

"Maybe if you would clean up a bit, you might be able to find it. Why would you set the alarm for 3 anyway?" Scott grouses as he gets up to help Bobby, throwing his pillow at him.

"Ice Cube, you better shut that thing off, before I come in there and destroy your things to find it!" Logan warns irascibly from outside the room.

Other shouts of outrage and threats of torture are heard as more people crowd into the hallway. Rogue and Remy glance at each other and somehow manage to keep from laughing. Only one person slept through it all. They made certain that Mercy had earplugs, so the jolt from the music wouldn't cause her to go into early labor (safety precaution).

Eventually, the source of the noise is found. Bobby shuts it off and tosses it out the window, as everyone grumbles on their way back to bed. They all turn to Kurt, watching him manically scratching himself.

"I don't know vhy I am so itchy all of a sudden." Kurt nearly turns himself inside-out as he makes all sorts of noises while scratching. By now, the grumpiness has become everyone trying not to laugh.

"Elf, what's goin' on with ya?" Logan questions gruffly as he looks at him strangely.

"Maybe he has fleas." Roberto suggests half-humorously, getting him a glare from the fuzzy one.

"I do not haf fleas!" Kurt retorts irately.

"Will everybody just knock it off so we can get some sleep?" Scott questions grouchily. "If you still itch that bad later, we can call Beast to come and look at you. He checked into the hotel yesterday. Now let's go to bed, people." He commands in his 'fearless leader' voice. The assembly rolls their eyes and mumble as they walk toward their rooms once again. Rogue heads downstairs, presumably for a glass of milk. Remy notices and follows her into the kitchen, where she buries her head in his chest and laughs. After several minutes, she removes herself and wipes her eyes.

"I couldn' help it. It was jus' so funny seein' all a that. I can jus' see Bobby rootin' aroun', tryin' ta fin' that stupid clock an' then watchin' Kurt dancin' aroun' scratchin'. It was jus' too funny!" Rogue declares as she begins to laugh again.

"Y' know 'e's goin' t' try t' sleep. Dat's w'at 'e tol' me." Remy informs her merrily.

"Aw, we shoulda taped them, then put 'em on YouTube!" Rogue exclaims as the afterthought strikes her.

"We did. Aft'r de honeymoon, dey will be posted." Remy informs her roguishly.

"Why afta?"

"Chere, I plan on keepin' y' t' busy durin' de honeymoon t' worry 'bout videos." Remy gives her a smoldering gaze as she blushes. "We should be getting' t' bed befo' someone comes lookin' f'r us." He suggests, guiding her back upstairs and kissing her softly before going into his own room for the remainder of the night.

Three hours later, Kurt gets out of bed. "I can't take zhis anymore! I'm going to shower. Maybe zhat vill help." He says frustratedly as he steps into the bathroom. Remy laughs into his pillow.

When everyone meets for breakfast, Kurt is still extremely itchy. ""Alright, kid. I called Hank. Henri will go pick him up and bring him back here ta see ya." Logan informs him and returns to eating.

A short time later, Henri arrives with Beast and Storm, who decided to come along (according to plan).

After examining Kurt, Beast chuckles. "My boy, it would appear that you have been how they would say, pranked. The reason why you are experiencing the extreme itching is because you have been doused with itching powder."

"But I took a shower. Vouldn't zhat take care of it?" Kurt questions in confusion.

"Normally, yes. But if the towel you were using was also treated to a liberal dusting, then you would only be coating yourself in it again."

"So if I took anozher one?"

"Then it should do the trick." Beast tells him as he pats his shoulder.

Out in the living room, the final part of the prank is underway. Ororo sits with Rogue, going through bridal magazines. For the moment, Rogue is showing her the different selections she has made.

"An' this is my weddin' gown." She informs Storm.

"Oh, you will be a gorgeous bride, Rogue. Remy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"That's what I'm wantin'." Rogue replies joyfully.

The other girls begin trickling in and before too long, Logan enters the room. Ororo gets right into character. "I just love this gown. I believe I will wear this one for our wedding." She happily informs the group. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she sees Logan go stock-still.

"Yer what?" He asks in that dangerously quiet voice.

"Our wedding, Logan. I'm tired of waiting and I want to get married as soon as possible. I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want children!" Storm glares at him, daring him to defy her (Good actress, no?).

"But Ororo, I'm not-" Logan starts.

"No, Logan. Don't even say you're not ready to be married. This is what I want." She gazes at him with pleading in her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Mr. Logan. Don't you, like, want to marry her?" Kitty questions 'innocently'.

"Don't start, Half-Pint." Logan growls warningly.

"What, you afraid she might make an honest man out of you?" Wanda teases.

Rogue can't hold it in, anymore. She begins laughing uproariously at the expression on his face and how everyone is really playing it up.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've been set-up?" Logan says ruefully as Storm giggles, embraces him and kisses him on the cheek, all to a chorus of 'aww's'.

"That was fun. Rogue, anytime you want me to join in one of your practical jokes, you can count me in." Storm states with enthusiasm.

"You did this?" Logan looks at Rogue incredulously.

"Yep. For what ya did ta Remy." Rogue states, grinning smugly in return.

"Then what happened ta Ice Cube and Nightcrawler..."

"Was our way a gettin' back at them." Rogue finishes with a note of satisfaction.

"Stripes, you and Gumbo are in trouble. You have no idea how much." Logan states threateningly as Storm guides him away, reassuring him that she is fine with the way things are and that she is in no rush to get married. As she leads him to the door, she turns to Rogue and winks.

Professor laughs to himself in the library. A well-executed practical joke every now and again is a great way to relieve anxiety.

_**Next chapter: Parties and the wedding. Yay! It took me forever to write this in a way that I liked. I hope you enjoyed Remy's and Rogue's revenge.**_


	32. Mardi Gras In May

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. The past couple of days were spent in emotional upheaval, so I wasn't in the right frame of mind to do this. Let's just say that I thought I was content with the way things were going, then something happened to really make me rethink things. Anyway, here it is. **_

_**Well, we're finally here. Their big day! There might be one more chap after this. It depends on how long this one ends up being. Thanks to all of you for your fantastic reviews and ideas. Speaking of, the Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid dresses, as well as some of the decorations are courtesy of Riley-the-Sadist848. The hideaway is the brainchild of Shiro-Kitsune8. If you gave me ideas throughout the story and I used them, thank you. Thanks to chinesefireball88, Ameron and Bloodypassion for adding this story to their alerts and to japanesegal12 and greendolphin389 for adding this to their faves.**_

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish for it to be, none of this is mine.**

_**Sonar: **_**Thanks for adding this to your faves. Can't you though? Makes for funny pictures running through your mind.**

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**I quite agree. You don't want to mess with them. Hmm...I hadn't really thought about that.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yeah, Wolvie's more of a subtle kind of guy. He has something in mind, though. ;)**

_**Madame Star: **_**Yeeesss. Romy revenge is very satisfying. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for.**

_**Adoete: **_**Thank you. (bows) Oh yes, he will respond.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**That part was a scream! I can just see Logan's face after she announced that. Hehehehehe.....**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Glad to hear it. That's what I was going for. :)**

_**Sweetcornbee: **_**Oui, it is. You needn't count much further.**

_**Courtney Summers: **_**Haha! That makes me so happy to hear.**

_**xdreamernumbuhfour: **_**I'm glad it turned out funny for everyone. Yeah, I like the fuzzy dude, but he shouldn't mess with the master. I like how that turned out, too.**

_**scott has a pole up his ass: **_**I am so happy that chapter got you out of a bad mood. I love reading things like that. :D**

_**acupofchamomile: **_**Yes, it is! :D**

The day before the wedding, Remy takes Rogue out to get away and have some breathing space before their respective parties that night. He drives her to a bayou a good distance away from the home and leads her into a tunnel created out of tree roots and branches.

"Nice lil' place ya got here." Rogue grins as she looks around. "So how many girls did ya bring here ta be alone with them?" She questions playfully.

"Actually cherie, de answer would be one. I used dis place f'r w'en I wanted t' be by m'self. T' get away fr'm Pere's demands. Y'd be de only femme who's been 'ere wit' me." Remy tells her as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close.

"Well now, that does make me feel special." Rogue replies with a grin as she lays her head against him.

"An' well it should, Roguey. T'oug't we could use un petite break fr'm de mad'ouse an' I know no one will fin' us 'ere." Remy passes her a sly look.

"Don' discount Logan, Rems." She responds warningly.

"'Ave y' noticed de way 'e keeps lookin' at us?" He asks suspiciously. "Makes me wonder w'at's goin' on in dat min' o' 'is."

"Yeah, I have. All I know is that it can' be good. We'll have ta keep an eye on him."

"Only til we leave f'r our honeymoon. Den maybe 'e will take 'is aggressions out on someone else w'ile we're gone."

"Oh ya dreamer ya. He'll jus' wait til we get back. Ya know that." Rogue jests half-heartedly.

"Don' crush m' 'opes, chere. Let me dream a little, s'il vous plait?" Remy queries plaintively as Rogue giggles.

"Ya know, I'm kinda wonderin' what they have planned for me tanight." Rogue says in a slightly worried tone.

"Why's dat, mon coeur?"

"'Cause Wanda an' Kit let Jubes plan my party."

"Dat should be interestin'." Remy murmurs thoughtfully. "Wouldn' be s'rprised if she tried t' sneak a stripper in some'ow. Mig't 'ave t' talk t' 'er." He strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"Ta tell her ta cancel him?"

"Dat an' t' volunteer m'self." Remy wiggles his brows at her, making her laugh.

"Don' ya dare! _I_ wanna be tha only woman from here on out ta see ya in ya altagetha, ya hear me, Swampy?" Rogue glares at him, but the full effect is lost on him as she starts laughing again.

"Weelll, since y' put it _dat_ way....." Remy drawls suggestively as his hands grasp the hem of his shirt.

"Don' ya even try it, Remy LeBeau! Ya can wait one more night. Rogue declares between giggles.

He sighs in mock resignation. "D'accord, cherie. We'll play dis y'r way f'r now, but t'morrow nigh', y'r mine." A shiver slides down her spine at the seductive purr. She snuggles closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ya know, if John an' Pete are throwin' ya party, ya might wanna watch for any fires John might try ta start." Rogue suggests jokingly.

"'M sure Pete'll 'andle it jus' fine. B'sides, m' min' won' be on de party." He says this with a smoldering look. "If Johnny s' much as tries t' make a 'Flamin' Moe'* again, I'll sen' Logan aft'r 'im." Remy states warningly.

"He actually tried ta copy that?" She questions with humorous incredulity.

"Yeah. Burned Mags' eyebrows off. Aft'r dat, we 'ad t' 'ide all de cough medicine." Remy chuckles at the memory, Rogue joining him.

"S'ppose we should be 'eadin' back?" Remy asks a tad regretfully.

"Yeah, I think it's time. I don' know about ya, but I don' wanna face tha wrath of a bunch a angry bridesmaids 'cause I took too long ta get back an' get ready. Rogue stands as much as she possibly can in the small space and moves out to wait for Remy.

When they return, Wanda pulls Rogue aside and gives Remy an apologetic smile. "I'm saving your bride-to-be from the 'make-over mob'." Wanda informs him as she somehow sneaks Rogue past the searching girls. Rogue turns back to him, blowing him a kiss and giving him a small wave.

Wanda leads her into their room, locking the door behind her.

"Okay, which outfit did you have in mind for tonight?"

"The black skinny jeans an' my purple chinese style silk blouse."

"Ooh, nice." Wanda says agreeably as she takes the clothing out, careful to hang the blouse up and smooth it. She sets to work on Rogue's hair, pulling it up into an up-sweep and softly curling the ends, then taking the streaks and leaving them to frame her face. After applying her make-up, complete with glitter eyeliner, they descend the stairs to wait for the others.

The guys thunder down the stairs, admiring the two beautiful young women awaiting the rest of their entourage.

"Have fun, Rems, but not _too_ much!" Rogue calls out to him with a sassy grin.

"Y' t'. Tell Jubes I'll be dere at 8 f'r de show!" He responds cheekily. The guys turn inquisitive glances toward him. "Private joke." He tells them as Rogue laughs.

The other women finally join Wanda and Rogue and they make the drive into town. Jubilee had somehow managed to talk Storm into getting directions from Henri to go to a night club, even though most of them were under-age. All she had to do was promise Storm that there would be no drinking, other than soda or other non-alcoholic beverages.

They pull up to an upscale nightclub and as they enter, all eyes follow them to a few tables. Especially the eyes of of a blonde. She watches sullenly as one-by-one, the girls give Rogue their gifts, all of them being pieces of lingerie. She opens the gift from Storm and finds a gorgeous pale green silk peignoir set.

"Oh Storm, this is jus' incredible! I love it." Rogue carefully folds it and returns it to its box. "Thank ya everyone. I'm sure Remy's gonna be quite happy with my new collection." She says coyly as the girls laugh.

"You are welcome, Rogue. I saw that and I thought it would look fantastic on you." Storm smiles fondly.

As the girls are dancing, the blonde makes her way to Rogue's table.

"S' y' t'ink y'r goin' t' marry Remy, do y'?" She asks tartly.

"Considerin' I'm wearin' his ring an' all tha plans are made, I'm gonna say yeah." Rogue retorts.

"Wrong answer, 'cuz w'en 'm done wit' y', der'll be not'in' lef' f'r 'im t' marry." Bella's eyes flash in insane rage.

"What makes ya think I'm gonna make it that easy?" Rogue questions snidely as she stands.

"Almos' got' y' once. If it hadn' been f'r Remy, y'd be dead." Bella answers with an evil grin.

"No, no, no, that ain' how it happened, Bella. If ya rememba right, I escaped from tha ropes _before_ Remy got there ta rescue me. I will take ya out before I let ya get in tha way of our weddin'!" Rogue shouts angrily.

"It was s'pposed t' be _our_ weddin' befo' y' came along an' ruined ev'ryt'in'!" Bella argues hotly as she advances menacingly toward Rogue.

"How many times does he have ta tell ya that he neva wanted ta marry ya before it sinks inta that thick skull a yas?" Rogue inquires furiously as she prepares to defend herself.

"Y' lie!" Bella snarls as she swings at Rogue, who deftly evades the move. She follows through with a spin and grasps Bella's arm, effectively flipping her over and onto the floor. By now, the other ladies have come over to assist Rogue, if necessary. Bella takes immediate notice.

"Oh no. Dis is b'tween de salope an' me." Bella growls. Rogue takes full advantage of her diverted attention and throws a nasty right-hook.

"Stop callin' me that!" Rogue yells. "If anyone is, it's ya. Remy's tol' ya time an' time again ta leave him alone, yet ya won' listen. I didn' influence him in one way or anotha. He's been tellin' ya this for _years_!"

Bella cries out in madness as she brandishes a stiletto.

"'Ey, she's got a knife!" A man calls out as everyone screams and begins backing away, leaving Rogue and her friends to the crazy woman.

"Oh, for the love of..." Wanda mutters disgustedly to herself as she hurls herself at Bella from behind, knocking her to the ground, but not before she strikes out, catching Rogue in the leg with the dagger as she falls. Rogue screams and stumbles into Storm's arms. The older woman helps her to a chair as Wanda sits on Bella's back and squeezes the blonde's arm until she releases her hold on the knife. Kitty runs up and kicks it out of reach. By now, the police have been called by the bartender, who approaches Rogue and Storm with a clean, wet cloth. Jean takes it and gently swabs the area.

"Looks like it will need a couple of stitches." Rogue groans in dismay at the diagnosis.

"Well, at least my gown has a full skirt. No one will see tha bandage." She states regretfully and winces as Jean wraps the wound in a clean, dry cloth.

Bella is arrested and charged with public disturbance and aggravated assault.

"Ladies, I believe this party is over. Let's get Rogue home and get her leg taken care of." Storm takes charge as she supports Rogue and assists her out.

The guys go to a blues club, Piotr having confiscated anything with the merest possibility of being flammable from John. The fire manipulator pouts as they go inside.

"Come, John. This is a party for our comrade. As of tomorrow, he will be a married man. Let's be happy for him." Pete tries to cheer him.

"It's just that I was going to try to get one of the sheilas in there to do a fire dance for our mate." John explains mournfully.

"Ah, John. I do not think that any of the women inside know how to do any kind of a fire dance."

"Not even with just a flamin' baton?"

"I do not think that would be a good idea. Let's go order ourselves a drink." Pete suggests, leading John toward the bar.

Several women attempt to catch the Cajun's eye throughout the evening, but all he does is nod and smile politely. One comes up to him and asks him to dance.

"Sure. W'at could one dance 'urt?" He asks nonchalantly.

He soon realizes his mistake as she keeps trying to press in close to and give him seductive looks. Remy firmly, but gently disengages himself from her grip. "Dis wasn' a bon idea, chere. 'M gettin' married t' de amour o' m' life t'morrow."

"So? That's tomorrow. There's still tonight. I could take you back to my place and make you forget all about her."

"I don' wan' t' fo'get 'bout 'er. She be de mos' belle femme I ev'r laid eyes on. Now, if y' will excusez moi." He says pointedly as he returns to the guys' table. A short time later, the guys laugh as Roberto, acting on a dare from Ray, tries to order a beer.

"Fo'get it, garcon!" Remy calls out among another chorus of laughs. "'E knows y' ain' ol' enoug'."

After awhile longer, they decide that it's time to leave, it being nearly midnight. When they get to the house, they notice that all the lights are still on.

"Hmm...I get the faint smell of blood." Logan growls as Remy jumps out of the car and sprints into the house. He throws open the door and sees Rogue on the couch with her leg propped up.

"W'at 'appened t' y'?" He asks worriedly, sitting in one of the chairs beside her.

"That deranged lunatic Bella, is what!" Rogue answers grouchily.

Remy sighs deeply and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Was 'opin' we wouldn' 'ave any run-ins wit' 'er. 'Ow bad is it?"

"Needed a couple a stitches. Don' even think a blamin' yaself for this, Rems. It's not ya fault that she's nuts." Rogue demands as the rest of the guys trickle in.

"Geez, Rogue. When you party, you really party!" Bobby crows, getting him a glare from Remy, Logan, Kurt and Scott.

"What the heck happened, Stripes?" Logan questions gruffly.

"Tha crazy woman who kidnapped me months ago, did this."

"Dat's it. Even dough she in jail, don' mean she'll stay dere. 'M goin' t' 'ave Henri get some o' de guild memb'rs guard all de entrances t' de church an' de reception 'all. I ain' riskin' anyt'in' mo' 'appenin' t' mon coeur."

"Good thinkin' Cajun. If I wasn't givin' the bride away, I'd do it myself and make sure she has no chance ta get away." Logan snarls dangerously.

"Do y' need 'elp gettin' upstairs, cherie?" Remy inquires solicitously.

"Well, no-" Rogue begins to reply, then changes her mind. "Yeah, I'm thinkin' I do." She says with a small grin. Logan rolls his eyes, knowing full well that she can manage just fine. Looks like just a cut, after all. Not like she has any broken bones or anything.

Remy chuckles. He knows what she's doing and he would do anything for his Rogue. He effortlessly picks her up and carefully takes her up to her room, where Wanda is already waiting.

"So that's why you waited up for him." Wanda slyly replies as he sets Rogue on her bed and leans over to lightly brush his lips against hers. He looks over at Wanda and gives her a cheeky grin and turns his attention back to Rogue.

"Y' ready f'r t'morrow?" He queries happily as he takes her hands.

"More than ready, Rems. I can' wait ta be married."

"Tres bon, 'cuz all I've dreamed 'bout f'r de pas' few mont's is bein' wit' y'." Remy murmurs as he leans in for another kiss.

"Hey! I have to share this room with her for one more night and I don't want to spend it watching you make out with her. I'm not leaving and you're not staying. You can have her all to yourself tomorrow night, but for now, amscray!" Wanda teasingly shoos him out the door as Remy laughs, purposely making it difficult for her to shove him out. She finally succeeds with a threat to hit him with one of her bolts if he didn't start moving. Just as she goes to close the door, Logan stops and watches as Remy chuckles and walks toward Henri's room.

"Nice work." Logan acknowledges, nods briefly and goes into his room.

Wanda wakes up early the next morning and notices Rogue already gone. She heads downstairs to see Rogue at the kitchen table, chatting with Tante.

"Oh, hi Wands. I was too excited, so I jus' got up."

"I guess there would be no point in asking if you are nervous." Wanda surmises as Tante pours her a cup.

"Nope, not a bit an' no, I'm not." Rogue answers merrily as she takes a bite of the flaky croissant.

"So, how is your leg?"

"Hurts a bit, but I'll live." Rogue jokes.

Kitty rushes in with her usual perkiness. "Like, I can't wait for the wedding!" She ends with a small squeal.

"She acts like _she's _the one getting married." Rahne quips as she takes a seat. All eyes turn to the petite brunette.

"No, he hasn't even, like, asked me yet." Kitty retorts lightly as she blushes. The others giggle.

"Alright ladies, we have a lot to do before the ceremony. The hairdresser and make-up artist will be here within the hour, so we need to be ready for their arrival." Storm informs them.

As the hours pass, the ladies prepare for one of Rogue's most important days of her life. Storm is dressed in a silk sundress in an eggplant shade. She is assisting with the bridal attendants dresses as Rogue gets her hair and make-up done.

"So Rogue, what do you, like, think?" Kitty bubbles as she and Wanda lead the procession in deep plum silk shantung A-line design gowns with a rhinestone Y-halter. The bridesmaids are dressed in the same type of gown, but in a lovely forest green. They all sport Swarovski crystal tennis bracelets set in gold, in the same shades as their gowns.

"Y'all jus' look fantastic!" Rogue enthuses as she looks them over, then is led back by Storm to get into her gown. Several minutes later, she emerges, looking every bit the beautiful bride.

"Oh, Rogue. You look absolutely radiant." Jean embraces her, then the others take their turn. Her hair is pulled back, like the night before, only this time, all of it cascades down her back in spirals with the stripes attractively left down and curled. She wears a delicate gold and crystal tiara with a chapel-length veil attached. Her gown is white silk shantung in an A-line design and is off-the-shoulder with a beaded bodice and a full skirt, complete with a chapel-length train. They descend the stairs to the waiting limo and are finally on their way to the church. When they pull up to St. Louis Cathedral, Logan opens the door and is speechless for a moment. He remembers what he's supposed to do and reaches in to help her out of the car.

"Ya look beautiful, Stripes. I hope Gumbo knows how lucky he is."

Rogue smiles at the man who has been the most like a father to her. "I'm sure he does." She says in quiet confidence as she takes his arm. The other groomsmen assist the ladies into the historic cathedral, everyone taking their places for the processional. Rogue peeks in and catches sight of Remy, looking amazing in his tux.

"Hey, no peeking!" Amara whispers and giggles quietly. As the guys stand beside Remy, the music changes and Remy anticipates the moment he's been waiting for ever since he left her at Blood Moon Bayou. He smiles appreciatively at each of the attendants as they make their way down the aisle.

As the music changes again, he takes a deep breath. This is it. His Marie glides gracefully toward him on Logan's arm, looking incredibly captivating.

As she moves toward Remy, Erik claps a friendly hand on Charles' shoulder. "You've done an amazing job with her. You should be proud." He murmurs to his oldest friend.

"I am. I am quite proud of all of my X-Men." Charles affirms quietly, watching as she makes it to the altar, Beast officiating.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He asks.

"I do." Logan intones as he offers Remy her arm. Rogue stops him and embraces him quickly, which throws him off-balance for a second. He gives her a tender look and turns to sit by Ororo.

Beast continues the ceremony, speaking about what marriage means and arrives at a certain part of the ceremony. "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Needless to say, Rogue and Gambit are stunned when Logan rises.

"I do. I object because the Cajun here is a woman disguised as a man." Logan states, completely straight-faced as Remy glares at him, his hands taking on a familiar magenta glow. The groomsmen try to keep from laughing out loud.

Rogue stares at Logan angrily, Henri wiping his eyes with suppressed laughter as Mercy nudges him. Logan finally lets loose with a grunt of laughter. He turns to Rogue. "Just kiddin', darlin'. Let's get this movin' so we can get ta the food, Hank!" Logan calls out as he takes his seat, grinning all the while.

Beast clears is throat awkwardly. "And now that we have that out of the way, are there any _real_ objections?" Beast inquires, peering at the audience. Satisfied that there are none, he proceeds.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows. Remy, you will go first."

"Marie, w'en I firs' met y', it was in battle. T'oug't y' were de mos' belle femme I'd ev'r 'ad de pleasure o' layin' eyes on. De more I saw o' y', de more I noticed dat not only were y' belle on de outside, but inside, as well. Y' showed me y'r 'eart an' t'day I give y' mine, mon tresor. Ev'ryt'in' o' mine is now y'rs, amour." Remy finishes with a loving smile.

"Remy, I used ta think ya were an egotistical, annoyin' pest who was jus' out for a challenge." This brings chuckles from the congregation. "Then when ya kidnapped me, we started talkin' an' I started ta see a whole different side a ya. Yeah, I'm admittin' it in front a everyone. I missed ya afta I came back ta Bayville. What clinched it for me, was when ya came back for me. Ya saved me from what coulda been a dangerous situation an' stood by me when we thought tha world was endin'. Now I'm promisin' ta always stand by ya, no matta what. Taday, I give ya all a me, no more holdin' back." Rogue returns the smile with a brilliant one of her own.

They exchange rings, then Beast wraps up the ceremony.

"I now pronounce them husband and wife. Now we all know that Remy has been gleefully anticipating this moment all morning, so without further delay, Remy, you may now kiss your bride." Beast intones joyfully as Remy takes her in his arms and gazes adoringly into her eyes for a moment. He gently cups her chin in his hand and kisses her deeply, over the span of several heartbeats and the applause of the congregation. As they part, he leans his forehead against hers.

"It is my great honor to introduce to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Remy LeBeau!" Beast exclaims as the newly-married couple return up the aisle amongst cheers. As soon as they clear the doors, Remy pulls her aside and back into his arms, kissing her much more thoroughly.

"You owe me 10 bucks, John. I told you they would be in each other's arms again within five minutes of the conclusion of the ceremony." Wanda says smugly to her boyfriend as he grumbles good-naturedly.

"Figures ya two couldn't keep ya bloody hands offa each other long enough for me to win." He holds out a bill as Wanda takes it.

The bridal party piles into two limos and arrives at the reception hall. The party gasps in surprise at the elegant Mardi Gras style décor. Sheer purple and gold material sprigged with shimmery stars, drapes from the ceiling. The tables are covered with green silk tablecloths with an orchid centerpiece at each. Purple and white lights are strung throughout the room and the head table is decorated to resemble a tasteful float, complete with strands of beads draped over the front and confetti strewn about. Lively jazz music is performed by the band as a small parade of marchers, dressed to the nines, wind their way around.

The bridal party goes back outside to await introduction.

"Oh Rogue, it's just amazing in there!" Jubes enthuses.

"Yeah, looks like it's gonna be a great party!" Ray cheers as everyone takes their places. The others enter the room, then finally it's the couple's turn.

"An' now, f'r de firs' time in public, I introduce t' y' Monsieur et Madame LeBeau." The band leader shouts jubilantly as the musicians resume playing. The parade leads Remy and Rogue around the room, before taking them to their table with the rest of the attendants.

There is a good selection foodwise. Guests can choose from the Cajun/Creole fare indigenous to these parts, or they can instead, dine on some Southern staples. Before too long, it is time to cut the cake. It is a six tiered creation of alternating purple and green layers, decorated with gold fleur-de-lis and scrolling.

After dancing and visiting with their friends and family, Rogue and Remy leave, getting ready to depart for their honeymoon in Fiji. As they're getting into one of the limos to go to the airport, Rogue tosses her bouquet. She grins wickedly as Storm catches it. "Don' go runnin' off an' elopin' w'ile we're gone!" Remy yells as he gets into the car after his wife.

Nearly a day later (international date line taken into account), they arrive at their oceanfront resort and discover a lavishly decorated suite reserved for them.

"Can ya believe we're finally here?" Rogue asks as she steps into Remy's arms.

"If dis is a dream, den I don' wanna wake up." He answers huskily as he kisses her ardently.

"Usually when I'm dreamin' I wake up before tha bes' part, sugah. This seems pretty real ta me." She says happily. Her face takes on a mischievous expression. "If ya good, I can show ya what Jubes bought for me for that _certain _birthday." She tells him playfully.

"Y' know, I jus' realized dat I did a shameful t'ing agains' m' upbringin'. Any bon t'ief would've found out w'at was in dat box, by now." Remy replies with mock regret.

"Not if I kept hidin' it in different places." Rogue responds impishly as she removes it from her suitcase and closes the door to the bathroom.

Remy's eyes widen with delighted shock as Rogue emerges in a black lace teddy, leaving very little to the imagination.

"So....whaddya think?" Rogue queries naughtily.

"Why don' y' come ov'r 'ere an' let me _show_ y'?" He smirks as his eyes glow with barely restrained passion.

_**Sorry if it seems like I skimmed over parts. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway and there will be one more chap.**_

_*****_**The 'Flaming Moe' was a drink created out of cough syrup and alcohol (can't remember what kind) by Homer in the Simpsons episode starring Aerosmith. Moe takes credit for the recipe, hence the name. It was originally named the 'Flaming Homer'.**


	33. As The World Turns In Mutant Manor

_**A/N: Well, here we are at the end of another story. I've had a lot of fun writing this one and greatly enjoyed reading your reviews/story ideas. Thank you all so much. Who knew that a crazy idea would pay off in such a big way? Thanks to Monitorowana for adding this to faves. I'm going to be working on a series based on Jelsi4Life's ideas. They will be told from movieverse perspective and will be a 'retelling', of sorts, of the X-Men movies.**_

_**Shiro-Kitsune8: **_**You know, I actually did write something similar to your idea. If you want, read Now and Forever. It covers a lot, except that a couple of the pairings are different and there is no Jonda. That and Jean-Luc is a good guy in that series.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Finally! Yes, I was trying to squeeze in several different events at once. Took me quite a while to get it done to my satisfaction, too.**

_**xoxo: **_**I know, it is for me, too. Don't worry, there will be more Romyness to come in other stories. I'm not finished. I'm happy that you enjoyed the story.**

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **_**That Logan, I tells ya! Lol...he got Remy and Rogue back. Yes, Remy is quite happy now.**

_**tfobmv18: **_**Thank you so much and you'll see...;)**

_**roguelover321: **_**Hehehehe....thanks and see what happens next.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**I am so happy you enjoyed it so much. I think if my dad were to do that (if I ever get married, that is), I'd chase him back up the aisle with threats at the very least. Lol.**

_**Riley-the-Sadist848: **_**Hehe...I love how both of those turned out. I know what you mean. I don't like ending them right away, that's why I tend to drag them out as much as I can. Keep your eyes open, there will be more.**

_**Madame Star: **_**Both of those events deserve celebration. Yeah, it's a habit of mine to make it as long as I can.**

Two weeks later, Remy and Rogue arrive at JFK exhausted, but relieved to be home. They are greeted by a perky Kitty, who starts jumping up and down excitedly and waving as soon as she sees them. Before Piotr is aware of what's happening, Kitty squeals and tears across the concourse, throwing herself at the southerners.

"Y' don' t'ink she 'appy t' see us, do y'?" Remy asks jokingly as Rogue laughs and tries to disengage herself from the girl's grip.

" I don' know, Rems. I think she's lackin' some in enthusiasm." Rogue shoots back as Piotr walks up to the threesome.

"Welcome back, my friends. As you can tell, Katya has been looking forward to your return." The Russian observes with a gentle smile toward his girlfriend.

"Oh, like, so much has happened since you've been gone-" Kitty begins, but is interrupted by Colossus.

"Katya, they will find out soon enough. They look tired, so we should get them home and into their new room." He softly suggests.

"Aw...but I want to tell them about-" Piotr lays a finger on her lips.

"There will be plenty of time for that, after they rest." He tells her quietly, but with a look that brooks no further argument.

Rogue and Remy glance at each other in humorous awe. No one, not even Logan can keep the chatty girl quiet, once she gets wound up. What Pete just did is nothing short of miraculous.

"T'ank y' mon ami. Roguey an' I are jus' t' tired aft'r de flight. All we wan' is t' go 'ome an' sleep." Remy says tiredly.

"Yeah." Rogue adds, stifling a yawn. "Kit, how about we get tagetha afta Rems an' I wake up. Tha four a us can go do somethin'. Tha jet lag is catchin' up ta us, big time."

"Well....okay, I guess so." Kitty reluctantly concedes as Pete puts an arm around her. The foursome head to the baggage claim, where Remy and Pete grab the luggage, then they go to the car. Remy and Rogue breathe a sigh of relief when they see Pete slide into the driver's seat, Kitty taking the passenger side. Rogue shoots a look of gratitude heavenward, thankful that Kitty won't be in back with her, providing a constant stream of chatter. She's just too spent to contribute. She leans her head against her husband's arm and listens to the girl talk to Pete about her plans to go to the local college. Rogue's eyes soon grow heavy as they turn onto the highway toward home.

As they pull up to the mansion, Remy looks over at his bride, his gaze changing to one of tenderness. Rogue is asleep.

"'Ey, Pete." Remy whispers. "Do y' t'ink y' can get some 'elp wit' our bags, please? It looks like 'm goin' t' 'ave t' carry Rogue in an' I don' wan' y' t' 'ave t' carry all o' dem in." Remy asks quietly.

"It is no problem, comrade." Pete replies easily as he enters his code into the security system. Piotr pulls up at the front entrance, where Scott comes out to help, Jean having received Pete's telepathic message. The two men take the bags as Remy turns toward Rogue. His shifting wakes her up.

"Are we home?" She inquires groggily.

"Oui. Scotty an' Pete are takin' our bags in. 'M goin' t' get out, den 'elp y' in." He tells her as he gets out of the car.

"I don' need help. I can get inside myself, Rems." She argues, but it lacks her usual fire.

"Sure y' can." He replies as he reaches in to help her out of the car.

"I can, ya know. I've been doin' it long before ya came inta tha picture, Swampy." She retorts as she attempts a glare.

"I know y' 'ave, cherie, but I made a promise t' take care o' y', s' let me do it." He demands gently as he scoops her up into his arms. "B'sides, I 'ave t' carry y' across de t'reshold, s' y'r stuck eit'er way." He reasons humorously as he carries her inside, Rogue protesting all the way up to their room. He chuckles as he sets her down on the bed.

"Y' finished, mon amour?" He questions with obvious amusement, pulling out a pair of boxers to sleep in. "O' are y' goin' t' keep dis up all nigh'? 'Cuz if y' are, den y'll be talkin' t' y'self. 'M goin' t' change, den go t' sleep." Remy informs her as he goes into the bathroom to change. When he comes back out, he snickers at his wife, who is muttering to herself about how men don't listen and do exactly what they want. He comes up behind her and begins kissing the back of her neck, adding small nips here and there.

"I'm really mad at ya, Remy." Rogue says with a note of warning.

"Mmhmm....an' I love y'." He murmurs as he moves the strap of her tank top to continue to her shoulder.

"Remy..." Rogue protests, but with less conviction. He turns her around and her breath hitches as he finds the sensitive spot at the hollow of her neck.

"I thought ya wanted ta sleep." Rogue replies huskily.

"'M t'inkin' I need somet'in' t' 'elp me sleep, firs'." He replies seductively, kissing her ardently, then leading her to their bed.

Several hours later, Rogue opens her eyes and moves closer to Remy, pulling the sheet up more securely around her.

"W'at time is it?" Remy asks with a sleep-roughened voice.

"Let's jus' say that Kit's gonna have ta wait til tomorra ta catch us up on everythin'." Rogue answers sleepily as she looks at the alarm clock.

"Dat late, huh?" Remy questions, kissing Rogue's shoulder.

"Yeah. Ya gettin' hungry?"

"I could eat." He answers idly. They both climb out of bed, Remy pulling on a t-shirt and Rogue taking out a pair of sky blue silky pajamas, consisting of a spaghetti strap tank and pants. Descending the stairs, they stop suddenly at the sight of Logan and Ororo standing just inside the door, in the middle of a passionate make-out session. Rogue's eyes widen as she places a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise and Remy stares at them with an upraised brow. He turns to Rogue. "'M t'inkin' it be a bon t'ing dat it's us catchin' dese deux an' not some o' de young'r residents, m' love. Imagine de example dey'd be settin'. Mm, mm, mm. Shameful." He shakes his head in mock reproval and wraps an arm around his giggling wife's waist, escorting her into the kitchen.

Storm is bright red with embarrassment at having been caught and Logan stares after Remy in outrage, for the same reason. After kissing her good night and watching her go up to her room, he stalks into the kitchen and grabs a beer.

"So, when's tha weddin', Logan?" Rogue teases, taking a bite of her sandwich. Remy chokes on a bite of his as he laughs.

"At leas' w'en we made out, it wasn' righ' w'ere ev'ryone would see us." Remy points out facetiously, earning him a glare from Logan.

"Remy!" Rogue covers her face with her hands as he chuckles evilly.

"Cajun, unless ya're wantin' ta make yer wife here, a widow, ya'd better not be tellin' me about what ya did before ya got married." Logan growls menacingly.

"Why, what did they do before they got married?" Kitty questions curiously as she phases in.

Just as Remy's about to open his mouth, he glances over at Rogue, who is glaring at him. He quickly amends his answer. "We 'ad a lot o' fun, Chaton." He smirks at Rogue, who gazes idly at him.

"Good answer, sugah. Jus' for that, ya not on the couch tanight." She responds lightly as she pops a chip into her mouth while Logan rolls his eyes.

"So, like, since you're up, maybe you feel up to hearing about some of what has totally happened since you were gone."

"Why 'ear 'bout it, w'en y' can see it 'appenin' befo' y'?" Remy quips as Rogue nearly spits out the sip she just took and Logan gives him a thunderous look.

"Huh?" Kitty asks, clearly confused.

"Shouldn't ya be in bed, Half-Pint?" Logan inquires gruffly.

"No, like, I'm 18 now and I'm not in school anymore. I don't start classes for a couple of months, so I can stay up as late as I want. Oh, and, like, my session isn't until the afternoon, so I can totally stay up as late as I want to." She informs Logan. "Besides, I need to, like check and see that I have all the ingredients I need to make dinner tomorrow night."

Rogue and Remy exchange looks of terror and Logan grimaces as she moves to the fridge. Seeing that everything she needs is there, she comes back to the table. "What was that you were saying earlier, about seeing it instead of, like, hearing about it?"

Logan knows it was too much to hope for. She didn't forget. Rogue glances at him mischievously and leans over, whispering what they had seen a short time ago.

"Rogue!" Logan snarls as she laughs. Kitty bounces in her seat, trying not to squeal. (It's okay, everyone knows they are dating now.) She can't take it anymore and surges out of her chair, running upstairs to see who is still awake.

"That was for disruptin' our weddin'." Rogue states with amused satisfaction. Remy cracks up laughing as Logan stares at her incredulously.

"Y'r good, cherie. 'M glad y'r on m' side." He tells her as they go back up to their room.

"Ya don' know _how_ good, an' I am, for now." She replies with a cheeky grin, opening the door and leaving him standing at the doorway, a wicked smirk on his face.

"An' dey wond'r why I love dat femme." He murmurs as he enters their room.

_Thirteen months later~_

Many events have transpired over the months. Scott and Jean were married three months ago. It was your typical traditional wedding, both Rogue and Remy being in the bridal party, of course.

Kitty is still in school, but the night before, Piotr proposed and the two plan on being married upon her graduating next year. Needless to say, she is already excitedly making wedding plans.

Wanda and John are also planning on being married, but no date has been set, as of yet. Rogue still meets her for coffee every week, sometimes Kitty or Remy accompanying her.

These days, Remy stays close to Rogue. Their first child is due any day now and he doesn't want to miss a thing. He watches as she talks to the group of girls, tenderly laying a hand on her swollen belly as she winces at the movements of their baby. Jubes reaches over and lays a hand on Rogue's stomach, feeling the baby for herself.

"I want at least three." Jubes informs the group as Bobby happens to be walking by. Rogue and most of the others share entertained glances at the panic-stricken look on his face.

"Umm...Logan needs me for a...thing." Bobby squeaks out as he rushes away. Jubes is crestfallen.

"He'll never ask me." She says sadly, removing her hand.

"Aw, ya don' know that, hon. He jus' graduated an' ya still have anotha year ta go. Ya neva know what will happen in that time. He jus' ain' ready, yet." Rogue lays a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, just give him time." Jean chimes in. "Look at how long it took for Scott to finally ask me."

"I suppose you're right. It's just...hard at times." Jubes admits.

"Most of us know where you're coming from." Kitty adds. "In one way or another, we've been there."

"An' if that doesn' work, we could always ambush him an' dress him like a girl, complete with makeover if he doesn' come aroun'." Rogue suggests impishly, making the others laugh. Her joke has the desired effect, since Jubilee is laughing along.

In the other room, Remy notices everything with the two. As Bobby rushes out, he spies Remy and changes his course of direction, sitting on the couch kitty-corner from the chair, occupied by Remy.

"W'at y' be needin', Iceboy?" Remy asks as he casts another concerned glance at his wife. Seeing that she is fine, he turns his attention back to the young mutant.

"Y' know y' 'urt de young firecracker in dere." He states idly, carefully watching Bobby's reaction.

Bobby hangs his head. "I know. I just....I'm not..." Bobby trails off.

"Ready? No shame in admittin' dat, homme. But don' be leadin' de fille on. She wantin' t' be serious wit' y' an' if y' 'ave no intention o' followin' t'roug', den y' bett'r en' t'ings now. De long'r y' put it off, de worse de 'eartache will be." Remy advises.

"Well, the thing is...I _might _love her, you know?"

Remy chuckles. "Oh yeah, I know. I don' regret one secon' o' it, dough. Lemme tell y', all de femmes in de worl' couldn' even come close t' mon Roguey. Dat's 'ow I knew I loved 'er. Didn' even wan' t' t'ink o' m' life wit'out 'er. T'ink 'bout dat wit' y' an' Jubes, den go fr'm dere."

"Hey, thanks! I better go talk to her." Bobby jumps up and leaves to find his girlfriend.

Remy turns in his chair to find Rogue framed in the doorway, smiling softly at him. He rises and walks over, holding her as close as he is able. He grins and gently caresses their unborn child.

"I love ya too, Rems." Rogue whispers for his benefit alone, stroking his handsome face.

Two days later, Rogue groans, causing Kitty's head to shoot up from the book she's reading.

"Like, is it time?" Kitty questions, worry and excitement warring in her voice.

"I-I think so, Kit. Could ya get Remy for me? He's in DR."

"Sure! It'll only take a sec." Kitty answers as she rapidly phases her way to the elevator. She enters the control booth and whispers to Professor why he needs to end the sim early.

"Hey! What's up? Why's the sim ending early?" Logan angrily inquires.

"Remy, Rogue needs you. It would seem that your child has decided that it is ready to come." Professor informs him over the intercom.

Remy wastes no time with showering and changing. He runs out of the Danger Room, where Kitty meets him to take him to Rogue.

"Cherie!" Remy calls out, rushing to her side. "We bes' be goin' t' see Beast." He says as he lifts her.

Awhile later, after being made as comfortable as possible, Logan comes in to visit.

"Hey, Stripes. How ya doin'?" He questions gently as he takes her unoccupied hand.

Rogue manages a small smile. "I'm holdin' my own, though I do wish my lil' one would hurry it up a bit." She pats her belly affectionately, then grimaces as another contraction comes. Logan looks around the room uncomfortably.

"Uh, I think I'll wait outside. If ya need anything, just call." Logan moves to leave.

"Logan, wait!" Rogue calls to him. He turns around and gazes at her inquiringly. "Remy an' I talked, an' we would like for ya ta be tha baby's godfatha. Will ya do it?"

"Ya want me?" He indicates himself, looking over to Gambit for confirmation. The other man nods once, showing his agreement.

"Please?" Rogue asks softly.

"I....I'd be honored." He answers in amazement.

"Good." She responds happily.

Many hours later, it is early morning. Rogue yells one more time as their child is born. She cries in joy and relief as they hear the baby's cry for the first time.

"We have a girl!" Hank announces jubilantly, cutting the cord, rubbing her briskly and finally wrapping her in a warm towel. She is delivered into her mother's waiting arms.

"A fille." Remy whispers wonderingly, gazing lovingly at his new daughter.

"Oh Rems, she's gorgeous." Rogue looks adoringly at their baby girl, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tenderly runs a finger down the soft cheek.

"She's belle. Tres belle." Remy leans over and kisses his wife's temple. "She looks like 'er mere." He pronounces with a warm smile, running a finger over his girl's diminutive hand. Their baby yawns, mewls and opens her eyes. Remy looks down in complete awe. "She 'as m' eyes."

"Yeah. Jus' what I wanted." Rogue replies contentedly, tiredness washing over her.

"I wan' t' name 'er Marie." Remy requests.

"I wanted ta name her Ruby." Rogue tells him.

"'Ow 'bout Marie Ruby f'r 'er official name an' we call 'er Ruby, jus' s' it don' get confusin'?" Remy proposes.

"That'll work. I like that." Rogue agrees mildly, her eyes growing heavy.

"Y' sleep now. Y' deserve it, mon coeur. I t'ink Hank's waitin' t' take Ruby t' get 'er bathed an' do some tests. I'll be righ' 'ere nex' t' y', ma Marie. Je'taime." Remy tells her as he lays down on the cot placed next to her bed.

Rogue gazes sweetly at her husband for a moment as he quickly falls asleep. "Who says online matchmakin' doesn' work?" She asks quietly, making herself comfortable and immediately following suit.

_**Hope y'all enjoyed the story. The last part with Ruby was requested by roguelover321. :)**_


End file.
